


Bound

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Action Sports, Akita - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Arranged Marriage, Best of a crazy situation, Come Swallowing, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Effort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Getting Together, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Honeymoon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kal Cavill, Living Together, London, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Motorcycles, Olympics, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paintball, Parents, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pro action Sports, Professional Action Sports, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Summer, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Travel, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wife/Husband - Freeform, Winter, Wooing, X Games, consumate, dirt bikes, domestic life, husband, kal - Freeform, learning to love, spouse, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You and Henry have been arranged to be married, by each other’s parents, in a month. While You have a crush on Henry, you don’t really love him, and Henry is actually head over heels in love with you. But, with no real other choice, both of you try and make the most out of the situation. Henry’s willing to do anything to earn you, and you are finding yourself falling in love with him, after all.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU-ish Fic, it was a request through my blog and really enjoying it. It feels a lot like the, Love At First Sight, show.
> 
> (Made a slight revision! Originally had it in 2020, but changed my mind and changed it to 2018. Between Henry finishing MI:6 and starting to film the first Season of the Witcher)

“Absolutely not!” You yelled at the top of your lungs as you stood in front of your parents. “This is 2018! Parents don't fucking arrange their kids marriages anymore!”

“We can, y/n.” Your father told you, crossing his arms over his chest. “And we have.”

“We've already arranged it, and found you a husband.” Your mother told you, biting her lip. “He's incredibly handsome, successful and a gentleman.” She told you, like she thought that would make you any less upset.

“Who is he?” You demanded, looking between them.

“Henry Cavill.” Your father informed you, proudly.

“Henry...” You gulped and rubbed your hands against your jeans. “Cavill. The kid that use to live across from us? You want me to marry him?” You asked, then started to laugh.

“He's not the same person he was, back then.” Your mother told you, a little disappointed in your reaction. “He's rather distinguished now, y/n.”

“Oh, you want me to marry him, so you can get your hands on his money.” You mocked her, crossing your arms over your chest, and shaking your head. “Incredibly noble and romantic of you.”

“You are marrying him, y/n.” Your father barked, angrily. “It's been arranged already, you and Henry will be married in a month.”

“Does he fucking know this?” You snapped, throwing your hands up.

“He does, his parents told him yesterday.” Your mother answered, flustered.

“And he's good and dandy with it?” You asked, exasperated. “If he's so handsome and gentlemanly, and rich and whatnot, why is he so incapable of finding a wife the normal way?” You panted hard, as your anger boiled.

“He's a busy man, y/n.” Your father told you, his anger matching yours.

“Oh, great.” You sighed, licking your lips. “Fuck the both of you.” You snapped at them, and stormed out of the room.

“We're having a gathering tomorrow, y/n!” Your father yelled after you. “You'll be meeting him, don't embarrass us!”

“I can't embarrass us any more than you two already have!” You screamed back, slamming the front door.

– –

You sat in the backyard as your parents, family and friends enjoyed the gathering that was going on, your dad was grilling and your mom was her normal hostess self. You couldn't fucking believe that your parents had done this to you, _were_ doing this to you. You were twenty-eight years old, and didn't need your parents playing match makers like it was Love at First Sight, or something. Your brother joined you in the back corner of the yard, handing you a soda as he sat down beside you.

“Incoming, Sis.” He warned you, motioning to the house as the sliding door opened, and a tall, very muscular, dark haired man stepped through it.

“Fuck.” You sighed, licking your lips and taking a gulp of your soda. “He is handsome.”

“You cool with marrying him now, y/n?” Your brother teased you.

“No.” You snapped, looking at him. “I've found plenty of men handsome, and never married them. I'm not starting with him.”

“Y/n.” Your mother called, waving her arm to get your attention as Henry stood next to her, with his parents. “Come greet Henry.” She told you, making you gulp as he looked at you, shy and hopeful.

You licked your upper lip, and slid to the side, leaning over to your brother. “What do you say brother?” You asked him, turning your head to grin at him. “To be, or not to be?”

Your brother pressed his lips together, tilting his head back and forth as he looked Henry over, seeing the growing anxiety in his blue eyes. “It looks like he wants it to be, sister. But, I say not to be.” He looked at you, wickedly. “If he wants you, y/n. Make him earn you.”

“I knew there was a reason why you are my favorite sibling, Luke.” You giggled at him and he laughed back with you.

“Let's go, y/n.” He told you, setting his drink down and getting up. “Paint balling sounds a million times better than being at this bore fest.” He suggested as you stood up with him, both you looking around, and acting like Henry didn't even exist.

“I agree.” You told him, holding Henry's eyes for moment, seeing him lift an eyebrow at you. “I bet you a twenty, I kick your ass.”

“Three out of four?” Luke asked, lifting his own brow at you.

“You're on.” You grinned and followed him out of the backyard, your mother yelling your full name as you disappeared.

– –

“You're a cheating slut, is what you are!” You laughed as Luke cornered you in the paint ball arena.

“You surrender?” Luke laughed back, pointing his gun at you.

“Like fuck I do!” You shouted, dodging his paint ball, and cutting through the plywood buildings that made up the arena.

You cut sharply into a building, hiding herself inside of it. You were peeking out of the window to see where Luke was, when an arm wrapped around your waist and a hand pressed to your mouth, muffling your startled scream as you were dragged backwards and pressing you against the wall. You looked up at the masked figure loomed over you. You struggled against them, but they were by far stronger than you were, and easily kept you trapped against the wall.

“Let go of me!” You demanded, kicking pointlessly at them. 

“I don't think so, y/n.” They quipped, pulling off the paint ball mask.

“Henry.” You sneered, looking up at him.

“Hello, y/n.” Henry smiled at you, letting the mask drop to the dirt floor by your paint ball gun. “It's nice to finally see you.” He teased, brushing a stray lock of your hair out of your flushed face.

“What do you want?” You snapped at him, looking at him angrily. “Do you seriously want to marry a woman you barely know?”

Henry shrugged his shoulders, still smirking at you. “You can learn to fall in love.” He told you.

“That's supposed happen, _before_ you marry someone.” You rolled your eyes, your mind starting to slip at the feel of his body against yours.

“I said, _you_ can learn to fall in love.” He chuckled, tracing his fingers down your neck. “I've been in love with you for a _very_ long time.”

“That's why you're okay with his.” You said, breathy. “You finally get what it is you've wanted, for years. Do you even care what I think in the matter?” You asked him, your head starting to throb.

“I know you don't want to marry me, y/n.” Henry told you, with a sigh. “I can't blame you for it, at all. I'd be upset in your position, actually I was rather annoyed at my parents arranging it, until I heard it was you, they were arranging me to marry.” He admitted to you, his hand moved out to your face and flexed before cupping your cheek. “I'll make you a deal.” He whispered, quietly.

“What kind of deal?” You sighed, frustrated and hot with him so close to you, in more than one way.

“Marry me.” He told you, looking you seriously in the eyes. “If, after a year, you still don't love me, we'll annul the marriage, and you never have to see me again.”

“Oh, I'll have to fucking see you again, Henry Cavill.” You barked, more in a teasing way. “You're an A-Lister Celeb. Your parents live across the street, and you're on nearly every magazine, billboard, movie and tv show, inhumanly possible.”

“Did you just make a Superman joke?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at you and tilting his head.

“I did.” You nodded, lifting an eyebrow at him. “Get over it.”

Henry licked his lips and smiled at you. “You are still that feisty and independent girl I knew growing up.”

“I don't follow Erik like a lost puppy anymore, Cav.” You snapped at him, your heart skipping.

“That's because Erik hasn't been home in six years,” Henry countered. “He's a bigger A-Lister than I am.”

“Everyone in my family is basically famous for something.” You rolled your eyes, annoyed. “Minus me and Luke.”

“You won Olympic gold at the Winter X Games,” Henry shook his head, disconcerted. “Four times. How can you say you're not famous for something? Aren't you supposed to go back to the Winter X Games in Beijing, next year?”

“I was supposed to go this year, but with the unfortunate injury in July of 2019, ended that prospect.” You informed him, still feeling the stiffness in your left knee. “With any luck, I'll be able to compete in the Summer X Games next month, if I can get my orthopedic to clear me in time.”

“What happened?” Henry asked, looking you over. “Erik didn't tell me you were hurt.”

“Should he?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

“He usually does bring up, if something major happens to you guys.” Henry explained to you. “I mean, I grew up with you guys, and your parents always treated me like a son.”

You popped your lips and nodded your head. “And now, you're really going to be one, aren't you?” You said, looking out the window.

Henry sighed, and moved away from you and making you shiver as a cold breeze washed over you, stealing the warmth Henry had blanketed you in. “Tell me what I can do, to win you over, y/n?” He asked, running a hand through his hair and rubbing at his stubbly face.

“You know the answer to that.” You told him, pressing yourself against the wall as you watched him pace like a caged panther.

“My answer, is the deal I offered you.” Henry replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at you. “I am in love with you, y/n, and I want to marry you.”

“Then, why the fuck didn't you be a real man, and come to me before this bullshit. Tell me, you're love with me, try and woo me, like a normal person. Instead, of letting our parents set up an arranged marriage to the girl you grew up with. You're asking me to do the same thing, but the catch is, instead of finding out that I don't fall in love and just walking away with no string attached, you're going to find out I don't fall in love with you, then we get a fucking divorce. Which bit of that makes any sense to you, Henry?”

“Don't question my manhood, y/n.” Henry replied, annoyed.

“That's what upsets you?” You laughed, shaking your head and rolling your eyes. “Not the prospect of getting a divorce, when you learn, I'm not in love with you, or want to marry you.”

“You're not even giving me a chance.” Henry barked, becoming angry. “You're not even giving it a chance, to fall in love with me. You used to have a crush me, what happened to that?”

“I was nine!” You yelled at him, pushing off the wall and giving him a shove that almost took him off his feet. “I had a crush on Chester Bennington at the same fucking time, wasn't forced into marrying him!” You snapped, shaking with anger. “I highly fucking doubt there is _anything_ you can do to make me fall in love with you, or ever be okay, with being forced to marry you, Henry. I don't like the idea of being fucking trapped!”

Henry panted, angry and frustrated, but more hurt than anything else. “We have a month.” he growled, moving towards you and grabbing you by the shoulders and kissing you, with a deep seated and hot passion, then grunted, breaking the kiss as you stomped on his foot. “Give me the month, to woo you, as you put it. If I can get you to kiss me, of your own free will, we'll marry. If you still don't love me, even after that, I'll keep the first deal, I'll even give you alimony.”

“I make more in a month, than you do in a year.” You snapped at him, licking your lips and tasting him on them. “So, keep your money.” You told him, scrubbing the back of your hand across your lips, trying to get the taste of him to go away. “and your lips to your fucking self.”

“Do we have a deal?” He asked, smirking at how bothered he'd made you.

“It's not like I have a fucking choice to start with, does it, Henry?” You told him, picking up your paint ball gun. “It doesn't matter what I want, or how I feel or will feel. The fucking thing is binding, I'm stuck marrying you, either way.” You said, shouldering the gun and walking out, then yelping in agony.

“Y/n?” Henry snapped, alarmed and following after you. “Whoa!” He put his hands up as Luke raised his gun again.

“Cavill?” Luke frowned, lowering his gun.

“Fucking shoot him, will you?” You barked at your brother and holding your knee, where he shot you.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked, ignoring your demand.

“I came for her.” Henry answered, motioning to you on the ground with his head. “Erik told me this is usually where the two of you spend your time.”

“It's a great way to blow off steam.” Luke admitted, letting his gun hang at his side. “You all right, y/n?” He asked, seeing you sit up and push the leg of your jeans up to your knee.

“No, you idiot.” You whined, touching the tender spot of your knee. “You got me in my bad knee.” You told him, wiping up the line of blood from the wound.

“Shit, sorry.” Luke sighed, dropping to his knee beside you. “I was aiming for your thigh.” He told you.

“You know that sight is off.” You sighed, looking at him. “You need to aim for the stomach, if you wanna get someone in the thigh with that thing.”

“Yeah, I keep forgetting to reset the sight on it.” Luke frowned, standing back up and holding out a hand to help you up, but you yelped again trying to put weight on your knee. “Oh, damn.”

“I swear to _God_ , Luke.” You looked at him, wide eyed and sick with worry. “If you did something to fuck me from getting into the X Games this summer, I am going to kill you. You know, how hard I've been working to get back on my bike.”

“I know, I know.” Luke fretted, chewing on his lip. “You sure, you can't just walk it off? I mean, the ball did just hit a soft part of your knee...”

You took several deep breaths and tried to take a few steps, but the pain was too much and you would have fell, if Henry didn't reach out and catch you. “That's a no.” You said, looking at Luke, your eye twitching. “You are so fucking lucky, I can't run right now. But, I suggest you do, before I shoot you.” You told him, pulling your paint ball gun from behind your back.

Luke yelped and took off full tilt and disappeared around a corner, causing you to just miss his back. Henry grinned, highly amused between where Luke vanished and where you still stood beside him, balanced on one leg. You looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Here.” He said softly, moving and scooping you up into his arms.

“Henry...”

“You can't walk.” He reasoned with you, carrying you out of the arena.

“Who said, chivalry is dead.” You said, sarcastically.

“No one.” Henry answered, glancing at you. “Besides you, perhaps.” he added, just as sarcastically. “Also, some fun news, your brother's gone.” He told you, noticing Luke's car was gone from the parking lot.

“Great.” You sighed, knowing what that meant.

“You're stuck with me, a while longer.” He grinned, carrying you to the passenger's side of his car and setting you, carefully, down.

You rolled your eyes at him, as he opened the door for you and slipped into the passenger seat. Henry closed your door, his heart beating almost out of his chest as he walked around to the other side and got into the driver's seat. The car ride was quiet as Henry took you home, and not to your parent's house though, to your actual house.

“How do you know where I live?” You asked him as he pulled into your driveway.

“Erik told me,” he answered, turning the car off. “Said, if I couldn't find you at the paint ball arena, you'd probably be here.” He motioned to your house.

“He in on this, too?” You asked, growing seriously annoyed with your family.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know, if he's in on it, but he seems alright with the prospect.”

“Then, he's in on it.” You groaned, opening the car door and easing yourself out.

“Y/n.” Henry called to you, watching you painfully limp to your front door. “Let me help you.” He said, getting out of the car and moving to you.

“If you pick me up again, Henry fucking Cavill, I will bite you.” You threatened, pointing a finger at him.

Henry chuckled and nodded his head. “I won't pick you up, but let me at least help you.” he said, offering you his arm.

You stared at him for a moment, then begrudging took his arm, letting him half support you to your front door. You opened it, sighed, and asked if he wanted to come in, hoping he'd say no, but of course he said, yes. He helped you limp to the couch and sat down beside you, both of you dead quiet for a while.

“Can I make you dinner?” He suddenly asked, turning his head to look at you.

“Is this your third attempt to woo me?” You asked, cynical.

“Third?” He frowned at you, blinking.

“First time, when you kissed me, and the second, when you carried me to your car.” You explained to him, holding up two fingers. “Now, number three,” you put up a third finger. “wanting to make me dinner.”

“You're counting,” Henry laughed. “I'll take that as a good thing.”

“Take it as you want it, doesn't actually mean anything.” You assured him.

“So, dinner?” He brought it back up, smirking.

“If you can find anything in the kitchen you can make something called dinner out of, knock yourself out.” You told him, leaning forward to grab the remote off the coffee table and turning the tv on.

Henry pressed his lips together and got up off the couch, wandering into your kitchen and browsed through your cabinets, pantry and refrigerator, he didn't find anything he could remotely make a respectable dinner out of. Licking his lips and glancing at you around the corner of the kitchen, then pulled out his cell phone, he ordered take-out from his favorite Italian restaurant in downtown St. Helier, then went back out to join You on the couch.

“You find anything?” You asked, cocking an eyebrow, without looking at him.

“Nope.” Henry shook his head, gluing his eyes to the tv screen. “But, I got that covered.” He told you, amused to find you watching the National Geographic.

“What did you do?” You looked at him, surprised.

“I ordered out.” He grinned at you, smugly.

“You're not going to get the point are you?” You growled at him.

“I get the point, y/n.” He told you, crossing his arms. “You don't want anything to do with me. You don't want to marry me, fine. You want to hate my guts, fine. I'm just annoyed that we were, at least I thought we were, good friends before this whole arranged marriage thing, and now you're treating me like public enemy number one.” He told you, dropping his eyes to his lap. “I'm just as bound to this marriage as you are, y/n. Neither of us got a say in it, and our parents signed a legally binding contract. So, I am literally, how did you put it,” he sighed, looking back up at you. “as _trapped_ , as you are.”

You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut. “I don't hate your guts, Henry.” You whispered, silently.

“That's nice to know.” He told you, frowning and still bothered. “I'm just trying, to make the best out of the situation. I can't stop us from being married, I would, if I could. I would...” he gulped. “I would try to do it properly, I want to do it properly. But, I can't now. Maybe not completely, at least. That's why I gave you the one option we both have control of. I've seen the contract for our marriage, it says we have to be married for at least a year, before we'd be able to divorce each other without the fuck load of legal trouble we'd all have, if we divorced sooner.”

“You'd seriously do that?” You asked, looking at him with disbelief. 

“If it made you happy.” He told you, softly.

You relaxed and turned your body towards him on the couch. “You really are in love with me.”

Henry nodded his head, “I really, _really_ am.” he told you, a gentle smile on his lips.

“I still have a crush on you.” You admitted, somewhat begrudgingly. “But, I'm not in love with you.”

“It's a start.” He laughed, relaxing himself.

You groaned, shaking your head. “Alright, Henry.” You sighed, dropping your head back against the couch cushions. “I'll take your deal, the first one.” You conceded, you figured if Henry was trying to make the best of it he could, you owned him the same thing, after all both of you were stuck neck deep in this together.

“You'll give me the year to _woo_ you?” He grinned, nervous butterflies in his stomach.

“More a year and the next month.” You laughed, staring up the ceiling, then turned your head to look at him. “Please, tell me that they didn't plan the wedding too?”

“No.” Henry laughed, biting his lip. “As far as I know, it'll be a simple justice of the peace, bit.”

“Oh, thank god.” You sighed, relieved.

“Do you want one?” He asked, tilting his head at you, curious.

“Ask me in a year.” You told him, smiling back at him.

“All right, I will.” Henry smiled back at you. “Oh, food's here.” he said, as the door bell rang and got up to grab it. “Now, I hope I remembered correctly,” he said, setting the take-out down on the coffee table. “You love the prosciutto stuffed chicken.”

You grinned up at him, blushing at the fact he remembered what you liked. “I do, good memory, Cavill.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, bowing to you and making you laugh. “Where's your silverware?”

“In the kitchen.” You smirked at him.

“Really?” He asked you, shocked. “I keep my silverware in the bathroom.”

“I don't want to know why.” You giggled, shaking your head. “It's in the drawer by the dishwasher.”

Henry grabbed the silverware and you both sat comfortably on the couch together munching away on your take-out, while you worked up the nerve to talk to him farther about your prospective and future marriage together.

“So, what do you want to do?” You asked him, stuffing the last of your chicken in your mouth.

“About?”

“We're going to be married, no matter the outcome of it.” You told him, setting your food container and fork down. “Whether, it's a year or longer. So, that means we need to figure out, what we're going to do. What the details of, let's just think about the year, for now and revisit it after, is going to consist of.”

“You mean, how our lives are going to intermingle.” Henry nodded, mindlessly shoving his pasta into his mouth. “Where we going to be and more.”

“Exactly.” You nodded.

“Well, stipulations of the contract is we have to be married at least a year, and live in the same house.” He explained, setting his food down.

“Is there anything else you know about the contract?” You asked, a bit frustrated he'd gotten to see it and you hadn't. “My parents conveniently didn't tell me anything other than I was marrying you. Suppose, it makes for less arguing.”

Henry blinked, licking his lips. “Um, we have to be married a year and live in the same house, that's all I recall. I don't think there's anything anything else, beyond that.”

“Let's hope not.” You said, pressing your lips together. “So, place of residence. I have this house and two others, one in San Diego, and another in New York.”

“I've got a flat here in Jersey, a mews in London and a mansion in Los Angles.” Henry listed out.

“A mansion?” You asked, eyes huge.

“Yeah, it's got four bedrooms, a movie room, a boat dock, a pool, and guest rooms, also a huge garage, I have several cars and bikes.” He explained to you, amused by your astonished expression.

“Wow, fame got you there.” You teased him, shaking your head.

Henry huffed, blushing. “I mainly live in my mews in London.” He told you, running a hand through his hair. “With Kal, who've you met. I like living as quietly as possible, I'm not really into being really extravagant, unless it's to dote on someone I love. The house in LA, is really for my parents, sometimes the winters get a little too much for my mum. I bought the house for them, so they can vacation there, if the weather gets rough here, and it has enough room for me, my brothers and anyone else my parents would want to invite.”

“That's incredibly sweet of you.” You told him, flattered and awed.

“I love my family.” Henry blushed, becoming shy. “They help ground me, and keep the fame from going to my head. I know some of why they've arranged for me to get married,..”

“Why?” You asked, drawn in.

“I've been...lonely,” he whispered, picking at the knee of his jeans. “The last couple of years. I got engaged in 2011, but it didn't last long after that. I've had a couple relationships since then, the longest was almost three years, before I found out she was cheating on me. I can't blame her for that, I'm gone a lot, I was gone more than I was there. Christ, when I was gone filming Superman, I was gone for almost ten months out of the year.”

“I do that in a single motocross tour.” You chuckled, understanding his point.

“They know I need a strong woman, that can stand my being away more than I can be home.” He sighed, feeling the weight of it on his shoulders.

“I can see why they'd choose me.” You laughed, rolling your eyes.

“Cause you are a strong woman.” Henry smiled at you.

“Well, that.” You chuckled. “But, I'm gone a fuck load myself. I understand the hard work it takes, the need to be gone for so long. It's not like, if you're gone filming something or on a press tour, I'll be sitting at home, twiddling my thumbs. I'll be off working myself, keeping myself busy and not losing my mind waiting for you to come home, like a normal girlfriend,” You snorted. “Let me rephrase that, not losing my mind waiting for you to come home, like a normal _wife_.”

Henry laughed, resting back against the couch. “Maybe, we won't have to worry about being married, we'll probably spend more time apart working, than we will together.” he snorted, rubbing his face.

“That's probably true.” You laughed back, resting beside him. “But, even we have to go home sometimes.”

“Well, I'll stay wherever you want me too.” He told you, looking at you, he just wanted you to be happy and to trust him. “We don't have to share a bed, or even the same room.”

“You wanna _I Love Lucy_ it.” You teased him, smacking him on the shoulder.

“Y/n,” Henry sighed, looking at you with a deep sincerity. “I just want you to be happy. I want to do everything I can, while I can, to make sure you are happy. You may not love me, but I really do love you, a lot. I'll do anything you want me too. If you want me to sleep on the floor in the basement of wherever we live, I'll fucking do it. If you want to divorce me in a year or in twenty years, I'll do it. As long as you are happy.”

You rubbed your face and ran a hand through your hair, pulling it down. “Luke told me, that if you wanted me, I should make you earn me.” You admitted to him, burrowing deeper into the couch.

“I want to earn you.” Henry told you, moving closer. “I want nothing more than to earn your love, to have you love me, even the tiniest bit of how much I love you.” He reached out and brushed his fingers against your cheek. “I'm a patient man, y/n,” He said, smiling at you, sweetly.

“I know you are, Henry.” You told him, taking his hand and holding it against your cheek.

“I should go.” He said, moving his hand away from your face.

“What...if, I wanted you to...stay?” You asked, biting your lip as he stood up.

He looked down at you, raising an eyebrow at you. “Why?” He asked, carefully.

“We're going to share the same house, eventually, right?” You reasoned with him. “And,” You laughed, blushing and a bit embarrassed. “My bedroom is upstairs..” You narrowed your eyes, looking behind you.

“I'd have to pick you up.” He chuckled at you.

“Oh, I suppose.” You sighed, playfully rolling your eyes and holding out your arms.

Henry grinned, bending down and letting you wrap your arms around his neck as he slipped his arm around your back and under your knees, picking you up like you weight less than air. He carried you to the stairs, pausing for a moment, then taking you up them. You pointed to your bedroom door, and Henry carefully set you down on your bed, smiling down at you.

“All right, your motive fulfilled, I really should go.” He told you, licking his lips.

“But, I want you to stay.” You told him, grabbing his hand.

“Y/n.” He said, softly, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. “Please, don't do this.”

“Do what?”

“This.” He said, quietly. “What you don't want to do, thinking it'll make me happy.”

“Henry,” You said his name softly. “You should know it's not easy to make me do something I don't want to do. I mean, for fuck sake, my parents had to get a legal binding contract to get me married.” You laughed. “But, this has nothing to do with that. I do want you to stay with me.”

Henry sighed and slowly sat down on the bed beside you, brushing his fingers through your hair. “I want you to love me, I want to earn you.” He whispered, feeling his hand shake.

“Love always starts, somewhere, Henry.” You whispered back, pressing his shaking hand between both of yours. “I believe you, when you tell me you love me. If you want me to love you, in return, then you'll let me learn too, on my terms. I already told you I have a crush on you...”

“Since you were nine.” He grinned, impishly.

“Well, having a crush on someone is usually the start of falling in love with them.” You told him.

“I did develop a crush on you, after you beat me in that Durrell Race a few years back.” He admitted.

“And you allowed it to evolve.”

“I did,” He nodded, squeezing your hands. “It's why I tried spending as much time with you as I could, when I was home.”

“I never allowed my crush for you to develop beyond a crush, Henry.” You told him, enjoying the warm feel of his hands. “I never thought anything would come of it, so I never bothered.”

“That's my fault, I should have told you sooner that I was in love with you.” Henry said, pressing his lips together. “Then, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.”

“Well, we're in it, either way.” You said, brushing your hand through his hair. “But, you know what?”

“What?” He asked, tilting his head into your hand.

“We're in it, _together_.” You told him, smiling and resting your hand on his cheek. “And for all the people my parents could have chosen to marry me off too, I'm glad, in a way, that it's you, Henry.” You admitted, leaning closer to kiss him, gently on the lips.

Henry smiled against your lips. “I'm glad, I'm being married off to you too.” He said, into the kiss. “Do you still want to stay?” He dared to ask, afraid you'd change your mind.

“I do.” You nodded, reassuring him. “You wanna...lay down...with me.”

“Y/n...”

“We don't have to do anything.” You told him, biting your lip and looking hopeful at him. “Cuddle, maybe?”

Henry narrowed his eyes, unsure. “I don't know.”

“What are you afraid of?” You teased him. “Me falling in love with you?”

“Maybe.” He teased back. “I'm just worried you're still doing something you don't want too.”

You sighed, rolling your eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into bed with you, shoving him to lay down on his back, and maneuvered yourself to lay down beside him, hooking a leg over his and draping an arm over his waist. “I'll just pretend you're a really warm, seriously muscular body pillow.”

“And what am I supposed to pretend you are?” Henry laughed, shifting his arm around your shoulders as you laid your head on his chest.

“That's up to you, big boy.” You giggled, rubbing your cheek against his shirt.

Henry smiled down at you, caressing your hair and feeling your body relax against his, molding you to his side. “Can I call you, _my wife_.” He whispered into your hair, as he pressed his lips to the top of your head.

“Mhmm.” You nodded, starting to drift off.

“Do you wanna cover up?” He asked, licking his lips.

“You cold?” You mumbled.

“No. But, I don't want you to get cold.”

“I'm not cold.” You whimpered, hugging yourself tighter to him. “You're really warm.”

“Alright, then.” He whispered, very softly, and carefully pulled a pillow under his head as he watched you fall asleep. “Sleep well, my wife.” He grinned, like a silly fool.


	2. Part Two

You woke up to the smell of food, followed it downstairs and found Henry standing in your kitchen, in just his sweats as he cooked breakfast at stove. You cocked an eyebrow at his broad and muscular back, smirking as you listened to him hum as he cooked.

“Morning.” You greeted him, slipping into the seat at the island.

“Morning.” Henry grinned over his shoulder at you.

“How long have you been awake?” You asked, rubbing at the sleep still in your eyes.

“About two hours.” He answered, moving over to your dish cabinet and pulled down a pair of plates. “I did my fasted cardio run, then went to the store to pick up stuff for breakfast, seeing as you don't have food in the house.” He told you, loading up one of the plates and setting it down in front of you. “One sausage and cheese omelet, for the lovely lady.” He smiled, loading up his own plate next. “Steak and scrambled eggs for me.”

“How do you manage to remember what I like to eat?” You asked, taking the fork he offered you.

“I'm Superman,” Henry laughed, sitting at the island with you. “I have an eidetic memory.”

You laughed around your mouthful of omelet, grinning brightly at him. “Well, Superman.” You said, swallowing. “You make a mean omelet.” You complimented him, shoveling in another bite of your breakfast.

“Thank you.” Henry grinned, proudly. “You know, you kissed me last night.” He said, collecting a bite of steak and egg on his fork, and glancing at you from the corner of his eye.

“I also used you as a body pillow,” You added, finishing off your breakfast. “and allowed you to call me, your wife.” You took Henry's empty plate and fork with yours to the sink.

“So, does that mean you're taking my deal into consideration?” He asked, resting his elbows on the counter and watched you wash the dishes.

“Well,” You sighed, rinsing the plate. “Part of the deal was getting me to kiss you of, _my own free well_ , that was one part of the deal you offered me, was it not?” You asked, moving to wash the other plate.

“It was.” Henry nodded, nervous and excited butterflies in his full stomach.

“And I did.” You told him, looking over your shoulder at him. “So, that means you have the next year to fully woo me, Mr. Cavill.” You grinned, impishly at him, seeing his nervousness.

“And woo you, I will, Mrs. Cavill.” He grinned back, mischievously.

You blushed wildly, giggling nervously and turned back to the dishes. Henry sat at the island and watched you wash, dry and put the dishes away with a deep sense of peace and contentment. It was nice to relax and watch someone you love so much do something so simple and domestic as washing the dishes, it wasn't something Henry had the privilege to witness often, not with his work schedule and relationship luck.

“How's your leg feeling?” He asked, snapping out of his daze, seeing you still limping a bit after the paintball accident the day before.

“A lot better than it was yesterday.” You replied, standing on tip toe to put the last plate away. “I can, at least, walk on it without a whole lot of pain. There's a wicked bruise.” You told him, moving around the island and pulling up the leg of your pants, showing Henry the large, multi-colored bruise on your knee.

“That's nasty.” Henry frowned at it, lightly touching it with the tips of his fingers.

“It's nothing I haven't dealt with before.” You told him, rolling your pant leg back down. “I've had a million times worse, it comes with the action sports life.”

“That worries me.” Henry said, watching you limp into the living room.

“Name of the game, love.” You called out to him. “I'm not changing jobs, and nothing will ever make me, so you'll just have to deal with it.”

“I'd never ask that of you, y/n,” he told you, joining you on the couch. “Your passion for your job goes even beyond my passion for acting, and I'd never want you to give up something that makes you so happy.” He laid his hand gently on your leg, above your injured knee and massaged it.

“You know, if you tell my parents that, they'd probably get rid of the contract.” You laughed, relaxing. “They've tried to get me out of it, since I started.”

“Probably think getting married would make you an obedient, stay at home, wife.” He giggled with you, grinning.

“Stay at home and obedient, have never and will never, be in my list of descriptions.” You told him, giving him a wink.

“Good.” Henry nodded, a bit serious. “I don't want a 1950's house wife, though coming home to a home cooked meal is always nice.”

“Cooking is easy.” You rolled your eyes, playfully. “I just don't bother, since I'm the only one in the house, usually. But, since we'll be together, I can cook for you, if you're a good boy.” You teased him, resting your shoulder against his.

“I'm always a good boy.” Henry grinned back at you, reaching out to brush his hand through your hair, tucking it behind your ear. “What are your plans for today?”

“Um,” You sighed, feeling his fingers brush your cheek and scalp, flustering your brain. “I have my Orthopedic appointment this afternoon, then I just need to do my homework for my Forensic Anthropology class.” You told him, chewing on the inside of your cheek and looking into his blue eyes.

“You mind if, I bring Kal over?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow at you.

You gave him a ' _are you kidding_ ' expression. “You think, I'd mind you bringing the big gorgeous Bear over here?” You chided him, lightly, shaking your head. “I swear, it's like you don't know me at all.”

“I'm sure, if you had the chance to marry him, instead of me, you would.” Henry smirked, with only the slightest hint of jealousy.

“I'd have married him, the minute I found out.” You grinned, teasing him about it. “But, I guess, I'll take the next big and gorgeous Bear.” You added, leaning in to kiss Henry on the cheek.

You and Henry talked for a little while longer, agreeing that Kal was more than welcome in your house, and that you were alright with Henry staying with you as well, before you went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for the day. You worked on your homework, while Henry went out to grab Kal and his clothes, then contently did your homework with Kal curled up on the couch with you, his big head resting on your thigh as your laptop was balanced on your other thigh, typing mindlessly. When your doctor's appointment finally came around, Henry had convinced you into letting him go with you. He sat in the waiting room with you, and stayed there when you were called back.

“Who's the handsome man?” the Nurse asked as she took you back, but you could tell from her expression she was well aware of who Henry was.

“He's...” You started, then paused, what was Henry exactly to you now? “He's my... _fiancé_.” You told her, feeling the oddity of saying it.

“Oh, congratulations!” She beamed at you, taking your vitals. “When are the two of your getting married?” She asked.

“Very soon.” You answered, not meeting her eye.

She congratulated you again, before leaving you alone in the room, so you could wait for your doctor to come in and see you. When you finished the appointment, the nurse showed you back out to the waiting room, giving you the details on when to make another follow up appointment with them, and congratulated Henry, before going to receive the next patient.

“What was that all about?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

“She asked me, what you were to me.” You told him, cranky.

“And you told her what?”

“The only thing that made any sense at the moment.” You told him, getting into the car. “That you're my fiancé.” You added, as he got into the car with you.

Henry beamed at you, stomach flipping at the word as you said it. “That's cute.” He told you, licking his lips. “Fiancée.” He let it roll off his tongue, still grinning like a bandit.

“Yes, lovely word for you.” You growled at him, staring out the window.

His grinned slowly turned downward, seeing the expression on your face. “What happened, y/n?” He asked, resting his hand, supportively, on your thigh.

“He didn't clear me.” You whispered, sighing and resting your forehead against the window. “So, I'm not going to the Olympics next month.”

“Is it because of what Luke did?” He asked, concerned.

“No, but it didn't help.” You told him, deflated and depressed, you'd worked so hard to get cleared, only to have it ripped away from you. “I have to go back in three months, then, hopefully have him clear me in time for Beijing.”

“You'll get there, y/n.” Henry told you, squeezing your thigh. “I believe in you.” He added in a whisper.

You looked at him, seeing the expression on his face, he really did believe in you. You could see how much he believed in you, the amount of loving support in his eyes, the comforting way he rubbed your thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze every now and then. Henry was just as upset and disappointed you hadn't being cleared and able to go to the X Game, as you were. He knew how much you wanted it, and wanted it just as much for you. He was one of the few people in your life, that wasn't in the same career you were in, that honestly supported your want and love to do it, and it felt nice to have his support. You rested your hand on top of his as he squeezed your thigh again, squeezing his hand back.

“Thank you, Henry.” You whispered back, giving him a small smile.

“You're welcome, my wife.” He grinned back, turning his hand to hold yours.

“Oh, dear lord.” You giggled, shaking your head and blushing. “I'm going to regret letting you call me that.”

“It's very likely.” Henry laughed back. “I'm not going to let you forget, you calling me your fiancé either.” He added, pulling into a store parking lot.

“Just don't say either, in front of my parents, huh.” You warned him, getting out of the car to follow him inside.

“Not until, after the wedding.” He promised, grabbing a shopping cart. “I promise.” he teased you, with a wink.

“Thank you.” You winked back, playfully popping him on the butt and running off before he could return the favor.

Henry had bought enough groceries to keep the house stocked for at least a month, and returned the favor of popping you on the butt, as you stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for you both. You yelped and melted into laughter as he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, watching you make the curry stir fry, you both had agreed on, on the way back to your place. You looked down feeling Kal brush against you and Henry's legs.

“You two are laying on the charm, thick.” You commented, looking back to the food. “Is that why you wanted to bring him?” You asked, tossing the stir fry in the pan with the curry. “So, you have the add advantage of wooing me?”

“Am I that transparent?” He asked, turning his face into your neck.

“Very.” You nodded, turning your face to look at him. “Don't play Poker.” You added, patting him on the cheek.

“That does explain why I always lose, when I do play.” He chuckled, his arm snaking out to add more curry to the pan.

“That be why, love.” You told him, taking the stir fry off the stove. “Did you make what you were supposed too for dinner, Hen?” You asked, looking over to the rice cooker, where he should have made the brown rice.

“Um...” Henry bit his lip, looking at the island where the brown rice still sat, untouched.

“Such a naughty boy.” You shook your head. “No dessert for you, tonight.” You playfully chided him, patting him on the chest. “You can have it though, Kal.” You told the Akita, who sat patiently in the doorway of the kitchen. “You've been a much gooder boy than your daddy today.”

“I can still make it.” Henry pouted, picking the rice up and going to the cooker. “It'll only take a couple minutes.”

“If you'd made it, Kal,” You kept addressing the Bear, loving the pouty sound in Henry's deep voice. “You'd have had it done, before I even got the curry simmering, huh?” You asked him, bringing yourself down to Kal's level, his curly tail swishing back and forth, excitedly. “I know! That's why you are the goodest, good boy in the house!” You glanced over your shoulder at Henry as he huffed, loading the rice cooker and turning it on.

“I'm the goodest, gooder, good boy in this house!” He protested, turning to you and crossing his arms over his chest, bottom lip puffing out and making you grin even more at him.

“Are you?” You raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at Kal. “Is he?” Kal blinked, tilting his head at you. “Or are _you_ the gooder, goodest, good boy in this house?” Kal barked at that, bouncing on his front paws and licking your face. “The Council as spoken, and you've been out voted, Henry Cavill. You are the least goodest, gooder, good boy in the house, and the weakest link, no dessert for you!”

“That's not fair.” He pouted even more, looking like a wounded puppy.

“Lord, if I was weakest gooder, goodest, good girl in the house, I might actually break at that look and let you have dessert after all,” You told him, your heart fluttering as you stood up. “But, I'm not!” You laughed, pulling out plates, wine glasses and silverware. “But, I'll let you pick the show, we watch tonight, though.”

“How considerate of you.” He whined, not looking at you as he sulked.

You laughed, hearing his tone and the look on his face, but you could see the coltish look in his blue eyes as he check the cooker. “How about this?” You offered, plating the food as Henry took the rice out of the cooker. “If you wash all the dishes after dinner, and pick a decent show for us to watch, I'll give you dessert.”

“Depends on what dessert is.” He replied, serving you some of the rice.

“Hm, what indeed?” You smiled at him. “Perhaps, you should look in the fridge.”

Henry narrowed his eyes at you, turning to pull open the refrigerator door and cooed seeing the fresh strawberries and cream on the shelf. “Ooh, now I'll definitely endeavor to be a good boy.” He grinned at you.

“I'm sure.” You grinned back, picking up your plate and going out to the living room, Kal close at your heels.

Henry joined you on the couch, balancing his plate on his knee as he grabbed the remote and started searching the channels and DVR, for something the both of you would like to watch. Settling on the Prodigal Son on your Hulu account, the two of you settled in, enjoying the dinner you made and making back and forth comments on who you each thought the killer was and why. When the show and dinner was finished, Henry left you to find something else to watch on the tv, while he washed the dishes and prepared dessert, bringing the strawberries and cream to you. He dipped a strawberry into the cream and held it out to you, but pulled it back, when you reached for it. Tilting your head at him, eyes narrowing slightly, you opened your mouth and rolled your eyes as he fed it to you, making you hum at how good it tasted. You returned the gesture, feeding him the next strawberry and cream concoction. The two of you completely forgot about the show playing on the tv as you shared the dessert, Kal attentively watching you feed each other, even passing a strawberry between you, with only your mouths, from his spot on the other side of the coffee table.

“I could get use to this.” Henry murmured, swiping his thumb over a bit of strawberry juice and cream on your bottom lip, and licking it off.

“I have no protest.” You panted back, licking your lips, tasting the strawberries and cream, but importantly, Henry on them. He tasted better than the dessert did, and you felt the tell tale sign of yourself losing the battle of not wanting to fall in love with him, but you weren't going to give in on day one, either. You wanted him to earn you, and you didn't want your parents rubbing their choice to arrange your marriage to Henry, down your throat any more than they already did, either.

“I love you.” He whispered, brushing his thumb over your cheek and jaw.

“I know, you do, Henry.” You whispered back, stomach quivering.

 _Fuck_. You thought as he leaned into kiss you on the lips again. _I love you too_.


	3. Part Three

The day was finally here, and both you and Henry were terrified.

“Stop fussing over it, Henry.” You snapped at him, pushing his hands away from his black and silver tie, straightening it for the tenth time. “There's no need for all this.” You added, sighing and tried to make the shake in your hands less noticeable.

“It's our wedding day, y/n.” Henry retorted, looking down at you as you fixed his tie, fussing over it more than he had. “It might be twenty minutes at the Register Office, but we're still getting married today, that's important to _me_.” He said, taking both your hands in his, feeling how shaky you are.

You sighed again. “I know.” You whispered, feeling sick to your stomach, but steadier with Henry holding your hands. You looked at him, he's in a light, charcoal gray, three piece suit, and he'd gotten his hair cut the day before, in preparation of today. The sides were short, but the top of his hair, while now more tame than it had been, was still long and messy with curls.

_Thank God, for that!_

You thought, brushing your fingers through them, trying to tame them a bit more. You love Henry's curls, and you would have murdered him, if he cut his hair so short they weren't there. Henry knew that fact very well, you'd threatened to kill him for it, as he went out the door to have his hair done. He smiled down at you, as you fussed with his hair, lowering his body enough for you to reach and softly closed his eyes at the feel of your fingers through them and against his scalp.

“You already fuss over me, like a wife.” He teased you, when you were satisfied.

“Shut up,” You rolled your eyes, grinning. “and zip the back of my dress.” You told him, turning around, so he could zip the long, but simple, gray dress you were wearing. The pair of you had decided to color match, but didn't want to wear white. If you made it to the one year anniversary, and you were in love with him by then, which you were already, but weren't going to say anything until then, to make sure, then you both had decided to have a real wedding and wear a white dress and all that.

“You look gorgeous.” He whispered, resting his chin on your shoulder and pressing his lips to your neck, his eyes glancing at you through the mirror you stood in front of.

“You look mighty fine yourself.” You smiled, reaching back to pat him on the cheek. “We should go, don't want to be late for our own wedding, do we?”

“I suppose not.” Henry agreed, pulling back. “Are you packed, as well?” He asked, seeing his luggage bag sitting by the closet door.

“I am.” You nodded, turning around to him. “My bag is downstairs, by the front door, waiting to be put in the car.”

After the wedding ceremony, the two of you were jetting off to Italy, as a honeymoon. Picking up his bag, Henry carried it downstairs, and you followed him down. You got Kal to the car, while Henry loaded up your luggage in the trunk, then with one final look at each other, as single people, drove to the Register Office in St. Helier. Both sets of your parents were waiting outside the office with Henry's four brothers and their wives, and your brothers and their significant others. Seeing them did not help your nerves, whatsoever, as nervous as you were about the situation, you could still feel that angry frustration at your family for pushing you into this arranged marriage, to Henry or anyone else for that matter. You were a grown woman, who could find a guy, fall in love and then, marry them, if it developed into that. You didn't need your parents doing it for you, pick who you'd be with the rest of your life, and neither did Henry, for that matter.

“Don't get cold feet now.” Luke whispered into your ear as the group walked down the hallway towards the marriage office.

“Getting cold feet now, would imply I didn't have them already.” You whispered back, looking at the back of Henry as he talked to his older brother and dad in front of you.

“We can run, right now.” Luke said, as the group stopped at the office, waiting for the official to show up to officiate the marriage. “We'll go to San Diego, and act like these guys never existed.” He sounded like he'd been planning your escape and alibi out of this for a while, and it made you giggle.

“Luke...” You started, but met Henry's eye as he turned around to you, you knew the look on his face. 

He was scared shit-less, just like you are, and was looking to you for support through it. You had become Henry's rock, he'd come to depend on you like he did with Kal, but on a whole new, and higher, level. How could you ditch him at the, theoretical, alter like that? He was as stuck and trapped into this arranged marriage as you were. He was the only person in the room that understood how you felt, and running out on him would leave him feeling even more alone and cut off, saddling him with all the repercussions and consequences of your breaking the contract between your parents, and legal system. Importantly, though, You loved Henry Cavill, with all your heart and soul, you wanted to marry him, you wouldn't admit it to anyone else in the room, except, maybe Henry, at some point in the future, but you loved him. So, you were going to warm your cold feet with the fact that Henry loved you and needed you, and would do anything for you. You smiled at him, giving him an encouraging, and loving nod to ensure him, it would be alright and you both were in this together.

“Luke, I'm not going to run out on Henry.” You told your brother, looking back to him. “He's a trapped into this situation as I am, and it be fucked up to dump all the trouble on him by ditching out. He and I are stuck in this together, and we'll get out of it together.” You patted Luke on the shoulder, and moved over to Henry, taking his hand in yours.

“Are you ready?” He asked, looking at you with a soft, terrified and concerned expression.

“I am.” You nodded, squeezing his hand.

“If you are,” he whispered, bending his head closer to yours. “then, I am too.”

The officiate came out of his office, carrying the contract that your parents had drawn up. You pressed your lips together as your parents signed it, then Henry's and your older brothers signed it as witnesses, the officiate looked at you and Henry, smiling softly at you both.

“Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill, do you take, < _your full name_ >, as your wife?” He asked Henry, who fidgeted, his hand squeezing yours.

“I do.” He nodded, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

“< _Your full name_ >, do you take Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill, as your husband.” He turned to you, making you gulp

“I do.” You squeaked, throat tight, and looking up at Henry for courage, breathing as you saw his smiling face.

“Are there rings?” The Officiate asked, looking around at the party.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded, letting go of your hand and digging into the pocket of his suit.

Everyone looked at each other, shocked, for some reason despite the fact the marriage was arranged, it seemed Henry was the only one of the group to think about the wedding rings.

“When did you...” You trailed off, seeing the diamond ring between Henry's fingers as he presented it to you, mouth hanging open.

Henry blushed, shrugging one shoulder and rolling his eyes, shyly. “I went out, the day after the incident at the paintball park, and started having it custom made for you. I just got it back a couple days ago.” He admitted, carefully slipping it onto your left ring finger.

“You thoughtful sneak.” You laughed, marveling at it.

“Anything, for _my wife_.” He grinned, unabashed.

You chuckled, blushing hard and feeling your eyes burn with unshed tears. Henry slipped on a silver and gold wedding band onto his own ring finger, then took the pen from his father and signed the marriage contract. You signed the contract last, feeling dizzy with how surreal it felt to be married.

“Well, with the certificate signed and the ceremony preformed,” the Officiate said, looking around at everyone. “I am happy to pronounce you both married. I wish you the best, Mr. and Mrs. Cavill.” he grinned, watching you and Henry blush shyly.

“Congrats, bro!” Charlie grinned, slapping Henry on the back.

“Thanks.” Henry smiled, biting his lip.

“Let's go celebrate!” Luke declared, throwing his arms up.

“We can't, actually.” You told them, leaning against Henry as he wrapped his arm around you.

“What do you mean, you can't?” Your father snapped, looking between you.

“We have a flight to catch,” Henry explained, protectively hugging you against his side. “We're going to Italy, for a week or two.”

“A honeymoon?” Charlie's wife smirked.

“Exactly.” Henry nodded.

“Our flight leaves in an hour, and Kal is waiting for us in the car.” You told them, pulling Henry towards the door. “Have fun guys!” You called, rushing back to the car with Henry. “Oh, thank God.” You sighed, when you both were well on the way to the airport. “We're alive.” You laughed, looking at him.

“And married.” He grinned, resting his hand on your knee.

“Very married.” You let out, breathy. “Does that make you my son, now?” You asked, as Kal thrust his big head between the front seats and licked your face.

“That's a yes.” Henry laughed, patting Kal on the head.

Arriving at the airport and checking in, you peacefully waited the hour for boarding to start, your head resting on Henry's shoulder and staring at the wedding ring on your finger. When you both were finally on the plane, first class, and on your way to Venice, Henry got Kal comfortable and then got comfortable himself, resting his head on your shoulder this time, and falling asleep in a blink. You chuckled, brushing your fingers through his hair, he had slept as restless and fitful as you had the night before, so you rested your head atop his, dozing off with him. Stirring a little while later, feeling Henry playing with your fingers.

“Sorry.” He whispered as you looked at him.

“You're all right.” You assured him, yawning.

“Still feels weird.” He told you, turning his wedding band around his finger.

“It's been three hours, that's why.” You chuckled, fiddling with your own wedding ring.

Henry rested his hand on your thigh, gently squeezing it, as he looked into your eyes. “Are you happy, y/n?” He asked, slowly and afraid of your answer.

“Honestly?” You lifted a brow at him. “and surprisingly, I am. Are you?” You asked in return.

“Very.” He nodded, leaning in to kiss you on the lips. “I am very happy, Mrs. Cavill.” He grinned, caressing your cheek.

“That's good, Mr. Cavill.” You blushed, resting your forehead against his. “Let's try and stay that way.”


	4. Part Four

Between the flight and crappy sleep the night before, You and Henry stopped long enough to grab something to eat, take Kal on a walk and check in to your hotel room, before face planting into bed and sleeping til the next morning. You whimpered feeling Henry's strong arms wrap around your waist and hug you back against him. The pair of you had shared a bed in some capacity since the night you used him as a body pillow, but you weren't intimate beyond kissing either. You were use to feeling how hard Henry was in the mornings, the man was a cuddler, not that you minded, cause you loved cuddling as much as he did. But, the difference in feeling it this morning was that fact you two were officially married and on your honeymoon, it was generally a common practice to have sex on your wedding night, but that didn't end up happening, with how tired you both were. Now, that it was the morning after, you wondered if Henry would expect it, now. He shifted against you, pressing his lips to the back of your shoulder for a long moment, before letting you go and getting out of bed, padding into the bathroom. You moaned again as Kal jumped up on you, excited and probably needing to go to the bathroom himself.

“Kal, get down.” Henry called, softly, coming back into the room. “I'll take you out in a second, let me get dressed.” he told Kal, as he paced around Henry's legs.

Henry got dressed, bent over you as you drifted back off to sleep and kissed your temple, before putting Kal on his leash and taking him out, going for his morning run as well. You were still asleep, when Henry came back an hour later, so he almost closed the bedroom door and stayed in the sitting room with Kal, watching the news and ordered himself some breakfast. He looked up as the bedroom door opened and you stepped out, pulling your hair up into a bun, and smiled brightly at you.

“Coffee?” He asked, motioning to the still hot pot.

“Please.” You nodded, still sounding very sleepy as you sat down beside him on the couch. “Thank you” You said, rubbing your throbbing temples, and took the cup of coffee Henry poured you.

“You all right?” Henry frowned, seeing how dark your eyes were, a shade they only were, when you were starting to get a migraine.

“Shitty sleep, airports and Kal snoring straight into my ear all night.” You eyed the offending Akita, who looked at you like he didn't understand a thing.

“You sure that was Kal, and not me?” Henry teased, getting up and going into his luggage.

“I've learned the difference in tone.” You smiled around the rim of your cup. “You snore like a whisper, Kal snores like he's trying to talk over a jet engine.” You laughed, then winced as it made the pressure in your head hurt more.

“We didn't pack any of your migraine medicine.” He said, looking through your luggage next.

“Fuck.” You groaned, sighing and dropping your head back against the couch.

“Don't worry about it.” Henry told you, moving to pull the curtains on all the windows closed, plunging the room into darkness, minus the light from the tv. “I'll go get you some.” He said, kissing the top of your head, pulling on his shoes and going out to the store.

You grinned and blushed after him, only looking away as Kal hopped up on the couch beside you and rested his head on your lap. Like Henry had, Kal had learned your tells as a migraine started to bother you, and always cuddled and stuck close to you through them. “How did I earn you two fabulous boys.” You asked, petting his head, then rolled your eyes. “Through an arranged marriage, that's how.” You corrected yourself, but shrugged. “Maybe, it's not so horrid after all, just don't tell your daddy that. Not yet, at least.” You warned Kal, who just looked up at you.

“Four stores, later.” Henry said, holding up the box of migraine medication you took.

“Henry, you shouldn't have gone through all that.” You said, shaking your head. “You could've just gotten me some aspirin.”

“Knowing you, and your migraines, you'd have to take the whole bottle of aspirin to feel any better.” He argued, opening the box, popping two of the small pills out of their bubble packaging and holding them out to you. “and that's seriously bad for your liver.”

“As the doctor orders.” You teased him, washing the medicine down.

“Doctor ordered a few other things, as well.” He told you, setting the bag he was carrying down on the table. He pulled a white bottle out of it and held out to you, still pulling things out of the bag. “So, you stop drinking my Rosemary water.”

“Hey, if you didn't want me to get hooked on it, you shouldn't have given me a sip of it.” You told him, opening the bottle and taking a few gulps of it.

“I'll remember that the next time you're thirsty.” He smiled, pulling out a small purple bottle.

You tilted your head at him, as he pulled you up and sat down on the couch, then sat you back down between his legs. He opened the bottle, and you got the delicate scent of lavender. Pouring some of the contents into his hands, Henry slipped his hands up the back of your shirt and started rubbing your back, massaging the Lavender oil into your skin. You moaned softly, relaxing and closing your eyes at the amazing feel of his big hands working the skin and muscle of your back, making it melt beneath his palms, and feeling the tension of the last few days, the flight and your migraine go away with it.

“Why are you an actor?” You moaned, resting your hands on his thick thighs. “and not a masseur for the Gods.”

“I am one for a Goddess, if that counts for anything.” Henry laughed, moving his hands to your shoulders and the back of your neck.

You giggled, “Sweet talker, as well.” You teased him, hanging your head forward.

Henry smiled at you, feeling you completely relax under his hands and felt better knowing that you did. When he finished you laid back against him, turning your face to kiss the underside of his jaw. He wrapped his arms around you, propped his feet up on the coffee table and rested his cheek against your forehead, watching tv with you, his thumb gently caressing your side. Both of you were more than content to relax in the hotel room, cuddled together on the couch and watching whatever, only interrupting to take Kal out to the bathroom and order food. You fell asleep at some point in the late afternoon, and Henry carried you back to bed, tucking you in and letting Kal cuddle with you as he went back into the sitting room, pulling his laptop out of his bag. He sat back down on the couch and started searching for things to do around Venice with you, and set a couple of things up for you both to do, over the next couple of days.

– –

“Where are we going, Henry?” You asked, taking his hand as you followed him through the streets of Venice.

“You'll see, love.” He smiled back at you, squeezing your hand.

Henry led you down a small street and out near the waterways of Venice. Down a stone walkway, there was a small dock and a long gondola, with its gondolier waiting on the dock. Henry extended his hand to him, shaking hands with the gondolier, then smiled at you with a raised brow. You smiled back at him, giggling as he helped you into the boat and followed, sitting beside you, as the gondolier pushed the boat away from the dock and propelled it down the waterway. You marveled at the architecture and buildings, enchanted as you glided under a stone bridge, and looked to Henry, who was looking at you and grinning. You blushed and turned your face away from him, but let him turn your face back towards him, licking your lips as he leaned in, he didn't kiss you though. You looked into his blue eyes and felt your enchantment over the city around you transfer to him, breath catching your throat, and leaning in closer to him, transfixed.

“I love you, so much, y/n.” He whispered to you, caressing your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “I wouldn't, and don't, want to be with, or married too, anyone else on this planet.”

“Oh, Henry.” You blushed, even harder, feeling his love for you like it was a solid thing, and perhaps it was. That solid thing of love, was Henry himself. “I doubt, anyone's ever loved me like, and as much, as you do.” You brushed your fingers through his hair. “I, honestly, don't know how you put with me, or why.” You chuckled, getting a bit choked up.

“Because, you are so lovable.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to yours. “And sweet, and precious. You're altruistic, you push yourself to be better, you challenge those around you to be better, to be their best self, without even knowing that you do. You're generous to everyone and thing, no matter who or what they are, or are not. You're beautiful, inside and out. Every bit the woman I've dreamed of.” He closed his eyes, taking in your warmth, scent and presence. “Even when, you think you're being a brat.”

“Which is often.” You giggled softly, overtaken. “Fuck.” You huffed, gulping as he opened his eyes, and cupped your head in his hands, seeing the tears in yours. “I'm probably going to regret this later.” You whispered, clutching his jacket in your hands. 

“Probably.” He chuckled, wiping at your tears.

“But, I love you, Henry.” You finally admitted to him, biting your lip.

His smile faded, looking at you with wide eyes and a shocked expression, before his face broke out into the biggest smile you'd ever seen on his face, a tear dripping from his right eye. He let out a short breath, before kissing you with amazing passion. You held on him as you kissed, and the gondola took a sharp corner, You hadn't felt this good, or alive, in an extremely long time, and hated yourself for taking so long to let it, and Henry, into the protective fortress you'd built around your heart and emotions, all your life.

“I thought I was excited, when I found out about marrying you.” Henry panted, against your lips. “And happy as all get out, when we married. But,” his mouth worked, but no words came out, he had none, nothing could describe how overwhelmingly happy he was.

“I know.” You told him, brushing away his tears. “I get it, you don't need to say it.” You assured him, resting your forehead on his again, and closing your eyes. “I love you.” You sighed, saying it without thought, but full of emotion.

Henry grinned, closing his eyes too. “I love you, y/n. Now, and always.” He promised.


	5. Part Five

The first week in Italy had gone so amazing for you and Henry, you both agreed to stay another week. Why rush away from something that was going so well. You two had done so much sightseeing around Venice, going on a tour of St. Mark's Basilica and the Doge's Palace, visited several museums and took a high-speed train to Rome. You thought you'd been enchanted and enthralled by Venice, but it didn't hold a candle to Rome. You went on a tour of all the ancient Roman architecture and buildings, the Gladiator tour of the Colosseum, did a wine and cooking class, where you and Henry spent more time giggling at each other's attempts to made a traditional Italian pizza from scratch, then anything else. Henry had convinced you one morning to go with him on a bike ride around the city as the sun came up, and you got him to indulge your Forensic Anthropologist side, by going into the hidden and forgotten catacombs and crypts below the city.

The week couldn't have gone any better, and neither of you wanted it to end. Henry, especially, didn't want it too, as he laid in bed, on his side, next to you. It had been a long night, after a twilight tour of the city, and he was too comfortable and content to get up and go on his usual morning run. He was satisfied watching you sleep and caressing your relaxed face and neck, and thinking about the selfie the pair of you took at the Trevi fountain the afternoon before. He'd posted it on his Instagram, the first public announcement of the marriage, and no shock everyone from co-workers to fans were surprised to hear you both were in a relationship, let alone married now. But, everyone seemed incredibly happy for the pair of you, supportive and loving about it. Of course, there were those that were rather upset about it and spoke their mind on it, but Henry didn't care, he was happy, and in love, _you_ were all Henry cared about, and what you thought was all Henry concerned himself with. Henry brushed his fingers through your bangs and grinned, seeing you smile in your sleep, he discovered it was something you did, not long after he moved in with you and enjoyed getting up extra early in the mornings to see how many times he could get you to do it, before you woke up.

“Henry.” You whispered softly, smiling as his fingers ghosted over your ear, and turned into his body, staying asleep for a while longer.

“Y/n.” He whispered back, kissing your temple, tenderly.

You sighed, turning your face to look up at him and smiled. “Morning.”

“You,” He touched the tip of his finger between your brows. “smile,” he slipped his finger down the bridge of your nose. “in your sleep.” He told you, gently tapping the tip of your nose, with a grin.

You blushed, wildly. “You watch me sleep.”

“I do,” Henry nodded, leaning in to kiss you. “Every morning.” He admitted against your lips.

You laughed, resting your hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. Henry rested his hand on your side, flicking the tip of his tongue at your bottom lip and moaned as the taste of you filled his, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned back battling his tongue back in return, draping your arm over his waist and planting your hand flat against the small of his back. Henry's hand slipped up the slope of your side to your hip, then moved to the small of your back, for a moment, before gripping your ass in one large hand and pulling you more flush against him. You gasped against his mouth, feeling his normal morning self, and shivered, making Henry chuckle, and move back in to kiss you.

“I have to pee.” You said suddenly, breaking away from him and making all due haste for the bathroom.

Henry laid where you'd left him, his mouth open and a look of shocked confusion in his blue eyes. You locked the door when you got into the bathroom, pressing your back against it and sliding down so your knees were pressed to your chest, which felt like it was going to burst with anxiety. You hadn't realized, in your fog of anxiety, how long you'd locked yourself in the bathroom, until you heard Henry knock on the door, or rather you felt the vibration of it against your back, your anxiety was roaring loudly in your ears.

“Y/n.” He called, resting his forehead against the door. “You all right?”

You took several deep breathes, trying to get a handle on yourself, but it only made more tears flood into your eyes. “I'm-fine.” You called back, in a noticeably cracked voice.

Henry frowned, hearing the hitch in your voice. “What..” he paused, biting his lip. “What did I do?” he asked, quietly.

Your hands squeezed into tight fists, and rested your head back against the door, struggling to swallow the hard and hot lump in your throat, hearing the tone of his voice. He hadn't done anything, it was you that had done something. Getting the lump down, you pushed yourself back up, turned your body to press your back against the wall behind the door and unlocked it. Hearing the lock click, Henry carefully slipped into the bathroom with you, his head tilted seeing the tear stained look on your face and the obvious anxiety. His mouth opened, but nothing came out for a while.

“What happened?” He asked you, blinking slowly at you.

“Nothing.” You answered, glancing around the bathroom.

Henry's eyes narrowed for a moment, an odd qualm in the pit of his stomach. “Are you,” He swallowed around the word. “a virgin?”

Despite how much you felt like absolute shit, you laughed at his question and shook your head. “I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen.” You assured him, watching his body relax and lean against the sink behind him. “That's not really the issue.”

“Then, what's the issue?” He asked, lifting a brow at you, and resting his hands on the sink counter.

“I..” You started to explain, felt your anxiety spike again and let out a frustrated sound, angry with yourself and stormed out of the bathroom.

“Y/n.” Henry called after you, following you into the bedroom. “I want to help.” He told you, watching you pace the room. “But, I can't help, if you don't tell me what it is, you need help with.” He pleaded with you, his heart pounding like he went on his run, anyway. “If you think, I'm going to be upset about whatever--”

“I was _raped_ , four years ago.” You blurted it out, cutting him off.

Henry's very life turned into stone at your words, the only functioning part of him was his wide eyes as he blinked repeatedly at you. Out of everything, he thought, you were going to tell him was the problem, that didn't even make the top hundred list. You panted, as panic started to seep in with your anxiety, seeing Henry's reaction to your confession.

“It happened at a University party, and I haven't had sex with _anyone_ since.” You explained, tears overwhelming you again.

The stone shock broke around Henry as the sound of your tears reached his ears and he took a step forward to comfort you, but you took two steps away from him, causing him to realize that he was an imposing male to your mind as it relived the incident, and he was still sporting his morning hard-on. Blinking once, Henry turned on his heels, went back to the bathroom and closed the door, giving you the space you needed, and the security to know he wasn't going to do anything to you, while he dealt with the unfortunate anatomy of his body. When he came back out of the bathroom, you were sitting on the edge of the bed, Kal sitting between your legs and his head in your lap, making him smile a little bit. You looked up at him and smile a little back at him, your hand stroking the top of Kal's head and feeling your anxiety and panic slowly ease away.

“Can I?” Henry asked, motioning to the spot on the bed next to you.

You nodded, and Henry sat down, leaving a gap between the pair of you. If you wanted him to be closer to you or needed him to comfort you, he was sure you'd come to him yourself, and he wasn't going to push it.

“I'm sorry.” You sighed, looking back to Kal.

“No, y/n.” Henry shook his head, resting his hands in his lap. “It's not your fault, none of it is.” He tried to reassure you. “Does anyone else know?” He asked, tilting his head.

“My parents.” You whispered, pressing your lips together. “I told called my mom the morning after.”

“What did she do?”

“She told me, that her and my dad would meet me down at the station.” You replied, scratching at Kal's ears, the way he liked. “She believed me, when I told them about what happened.”

“But?” Henry inquired, feeling it coming.

“My dad and the police officer didn't believe me, because it was a University party and we'd been drinking.” You sighed, and biting back more tears. “They said, I was just to drunk to remember giving consent. But, I know, I wasn't.”

“How?” He asked, trying not to sound like he doubted you.

“Because, how can you be too drunk to not remember giving consent,” You said, looking at him. “but still remember everything that happened? From being pulled upstairs, to what happened, calling your mother the morning after, taking a bus to the police station, and wishing it would get in an accident, you couldn't survive.”

“You can't be.” Henry whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as you said it, his heart felt like it had been cut in half by a paper cut. He opened his eyes, red with his own unshed tears and carefully took your hand into his. “I believe you, y/n.” He told you, pressing your knuckles to his lips and sniffling. “I believe you.” He whispered again, as you moved closer to him and hugged yourself against his side.

– –

You, Henry and Kal left Rome the next day and traveled to Acciaroli, where Henry had a bit of business with the people that created and bottled his favorite water, Rosemary Water. You happily followed him to the meeting, and enjoyed the sunny beach with Kal, while Henry did whatever it was he was going to do with them. You picked Kal's ball up out of the sand and threw it again, watching the Bear happily run across the sand for it. When both of you were hot and out of breath, you put his leash back on and wandered down to the small market place nearby, getting both you and Kal some cold water and yourself some ice cream, to go with it.

“You get any for me?” Henry asked as he came up behind you.

“Kal ate it.” You smiled, then held out the one you'd gotten for him. “How'd the meeting go?” You asked, following him to little shaded sitting area.

“It went really well.” Henry told you between licks of ice cream. “They've got a load of science to back up the benefits of the Rosemary Water, super efficient environmentally and all that. There's nothing I've found on it, or them, that tells me they're not natural and legit.” He explained.

“So, what now?” You asked, finishing your treat and turned your attention to him.

“I decided to become a shareholder in it.” He told you, smiling brightly.

“That's great!” You beamed back at him, proud.

“Isn't it?” He replied, even more excited seeing how much you were. “I'm going to do a little documentary on it as well, as some point in the future.” He added, draping his arm around your shoulders.

“I'm proud of you.” You told him, contently.

“Thank you.” He smirked, and kissed you.

Spending a couple more hours checking Acciaroli out, the three of you traveled back to Rome to enjoy the last few days of the honeymoon. It felt bittersweet to end the honeymoon, both of you could stay in Italy together for the rest of your lives, not wanting to lose the spark and harmony, it had created between you. But, both of you had obligations to the world outside Italy and your new marriage, that couldn't be ignored or gotten out of.

“Why don't we just go back to London?” You suggested, stopping Henry in his tracks.

“What?” He squeaked, looking at you, Kal's leash hanging in his hand as he bent to put it on the Bear. “You want to go to _London_ , from _here_?” He asked, clarifying.

“Yeah.” You nodded, turning towards him, on the couch. “London is a major hub for you and acting, and it doesn't matter where in the world I am, I can start a tour, or fly out to a show, from any point.” You explained to him. “Why do we have to be in Jersey? It's not a stipulation of our marriage contract, we just have to live together.”

“You want to leave your house, in Jersey, to live in the mews.” He was having a hard time wrapping his head around your logic. He figured you'd want to stay in Jersey, even with all your other places to live, you always returned to the island like a compass on a ship. “Why?”

“Why not?” You shrugged at him.

“You don't want to live in the shadow of our parents telling us how to be a married couple, like they've tried so far.” Henry finally said, what had been on both of your minds since you left Jersey two weeks before. Both of your parents had called nearly every day to ask what you were doing, had you consummated the marriage yet, when were you coming back, and every other oversharing, pushy and unneeded bit of advice they could spurt out before you told them good-bye and hung up.

“Do you?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “They told us we were marrying each other, how and when. Do you want them to keep dictating our relationship, or do you want _us_ to dictate and set the tone of _our_ relationship?”

“I want us too.” Henry smiled, seeing the fire in your eyes.

“Then!” You grinned back at him feeling the fire roar in your body.

“All right.” Henry nodded, throwing up his hands. “I'll call the airline, when I get back from Kal's walk, and change our flight from here to St. Helier, to London. What are you going to do about your stuff?” He asked, finally clipping Kal's leash on.

You shrugged, you hadn't exactly thought that far. “I'll have Luke's wife, Mia, and one of my friends pack and ship somethings to London.”

“All right then, Mrs. Cavill.” Henry grinned like a kid on Christmas. “I'll take you home to London.”

“I'd love that, Mr. Cavill.” You giggled, wiggling your eyebrows at him, playfully.

Take you home to London, is exactly what Henry did. Kal was crazy excited to be back home in London, instantly running from the front door and out the doggy door to the large backyard, running laps like a race horse. You laughed watching Kal go wild, from the sliding glass door to the back. Henry came up behind you, resting his chin on top of your head, smiling as he watched his dog and listened to you laugh. He closed his arms around you and relaxed, feeling the sense that was created in Italy still clouded around you both, making you both feel even more content with each other than you had before.

“Why don't I make you dinner tonight?” You suggested, tilting your head to look up at him.

“Honey Lemon Chicken?” He asked, narrowing his eyes, hopefully at you.

“Oh, I guess.” You sighed, dramatically, you'd made Henry your, infamous, Honey and Lemon chicken dish one night, in the month before you married, and the boy was now obsessed with it. “Maybe, I'll go all out this time, I do like you a lot more now, than I did the last time I made it for you.”

“Wait,” Henry shook his head, turning you around to face him. “Are you telling me, you were holding back on that dinner, cause you only liked me so much?” He sounded offended, but his face twitched with amusement.

“Yes.” You nodded, giggling. “I only like you four out of ten, back then, so I only gave four out of ten effort into making it.”

“What am I going to get out of it now?” He asked, exasperated.

“Oh, I don't know.” You shrugged, looking up at the ceiling as you considered it. “I guess, I'll give you a full, seven out of ten, effort.”

“That's quite the improvement.” Henry told you, excitedly. “How do I get a full ten of out ten?”

You patted him on the cheek and kissing the corner of his mouth. “I'm going to run to the store.” You told him, heading out the door.

“Y/N!” Henry whined after you, pouting.

“You'll survive, Puppy!” You called back, howling with laughter as you closed the door behind you.

Henry was on his cardio machine, when you came back from the store. He quickly hopped off and took a couple of the bags, carrying them into the kitchen for you. You shooed him back out of the kitchen, waving off his attempt at a pout attack to break your will into letting him stay in the kitchen as you cooked. But, you were still the goodest, good girl, no matter what house you were in, and didn't fall for it. Henry huffed, in protest, but went back to his work out. You pulled out all the stuff from the grocery bags, found the cookware, and started dinner for the two of you. Henry had tried to sneak in several times, but you'd chased him away and got Kal to guard the doorway against him, until dinner was ready.

“It's not far.” Henry pouted from the living room, eyeballing Kal. “You're such a traitor, Kal. When did you become just a mama's boy?”

You laughed, “Cause mama gives him way more treats the daddy does.” You said, peeking out of the kitchen.

“Is that where your loyalty lies?” He asked, glaring at the Akita.

“Well, you've heard the saying.” You told him, pulling the chicken out of the oven. “The way to a man's heart is with food, Kal's heart is no different. But, lucky for you, dinner is ready.” You said, pulling plates out.

“Am I allowed in the kitchen now?” Henry asked, getting up, but didn't move towards the kitchen, Kal started swishing his tail and hunched on his paws, like he was ready to pounce on him, if he tried.

“You can come in now.” You nodded, chuckling. “Kal,” You pulled a treat out of its container. “You've served your post, nobly.” You gave him the treat and a pat on the head, as Henry picked up a plate for himself.

“Oh, lord.” Henry sighed, leaning over the roast chicken breast, taking in all the delicious scents. “Chicken, honey, lemon and...Rosemary?” He asked, looking over at you.

“With a bit of garlic.” You nodded, serving him the chicken and the rest of the meal, then yourself. “All, more or less, according to the Witcher diet, you get to start soon.”

Henry looked at you, taken aback for a moment. “You know, the diet, I need to be on for the Witcher?”

“Yes.” You nodded, pouring you both a glass of wine and some Rosemary water. “You told me all about it on the flight to Venice, and I saw the diet plan sheet that your trainer sent you, while we were in Acciaroli.” You explained, following him to the living room, where you settled in to eat and catch up on the shows the pair of you enjoyed watching together. “I figured, if I was going to cook for you, I'd learn what you needed to eat. It'll make your life easier, since it's one last thing you'll have to worry about when you start your day. I've got it covered for you.”

Henry rested his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him. “Thank you.” He said, looking into your eyes, flattered and touched by your attempts to help, and co-exist with, him. “You're more than I deserve.” He told you, kissing you sweetly.

“I know.” You teased. “But, I love you, any way.”

When dinner was finished, Henry carried the luggage upstairs to the bedroom and moved to pull some things out of his walk-in closet, so you could hang up the clothes you had in your bag in there. You leaned against the door frame of the bedroom door and watched him fuss around in the closet, and grinned. Henry came out, carrying several of his shirts and stopped seeing you, startled for a moment, but smiled at you as he laid them out on the bed.

“Is there somewhere you want them?” You asked, motion to the shirts.

“Um,” He looked around the room, then his eyes settled on the dresser. “Top and second to top drawers.”

Nodding, you pushed off the frame and picked up one of his shirts, slipping the hanger from it and carefully folding it, before taking it over to the dresser and arranged it, neatly inside. Henry made the space in the closet for you, and you folded and put away the clothing he'd taken out of it. It was like the two of you had a balanced gravitational pull to each other, carefully circling around and keeping each other aligned. Henry dropped down on the bed and laid back, exhausted from all the travel, as you quietly pulled the clothing out of your bags, used the hangers you took from his clothing, to hang up yours in the closet.

“I really enjoyed Venice.” You called out to him, organizing your clothing.

“I did too.” Henry answered, turning his head towards the closet door. “I'm really glad we got to spend that time bonding and getting closer.” He added, rubbing his lips together.

You came out of the closet and tilted your head at him, smiling softly as you watched him lay there, eyes closed. “I am too.” You whispered, moving closer to him and gulped as you leaned over him, kissing the side of his neck.

Henry took a deep breath, feeling your warm lips against his neck and felt a twinge in his stomach, but he laid still, letting you do whatever it was you were doing. You shied away as he gasped, but relaxed as he did. You had no idea what you were doing, but you were just going with it. You pressed your lips to his neck again, your hand pausing at the edge of his shirt, fingertips tapping his hip for a moment like it was a piano key, before delving under the hem. The skin of Henry's hip and abdomen danced and twitched beneath your fingers as they soothed farther up his side. The bumps of his abs and the smooth skin, made your hand tingle, and you moved your mouth further down, pressing them to the exposed junction between his neck and clavicle, feeling the quickening rhythm of his pulse there. Your eyes rolled shut and you ghosted your lips along the sharp edge of his jaw, kissing him just below his bottom lip, and rested your other hand on his thigh, curving your fingers around the edge of his jeans and tugging on them once. Henry turned his head and looked up at you, his eyes darkening with the growing arousal you were feeding him with your touch, but they were guarded behind his self control, he wasn't going to allow himself to lose control, not until he was sure of what you wanted, and that you actually wanted it.

“Y/n?” He whispered and licked his lips, slightly.

You took a deep breath and held it, looking down at him, your mouth slightly open and eyes like a deer in headlights. You weren't sure, if it was the wine, the exhaustion, or authentic need, but you wanted him, you wanted him _completely_ for the first time ever. “Hen-ry.” You let out the breath, blinking and letting it show in your eyes.

He grinned for a moment, before grabbing the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulling you into a maddening kiss, his other hand disappearing up your shirt and pressing to the middle of your back. He rolled over, pulling you under him and still kissing you, like you were the only way to breathe. You moaned, pushing yourself against him, feeling his hands roam over your body and sat up, so he could pull off his shirt and then yours. He easily popped the clasp on your bra, and flung it carelessly to the floor, sitting back to tug open your jeans and pulled them off as he stood up at the edge of the bed, leaving you in nothing, but your lace panties.

“Christ.” He panted, looking down at you. “You are so fucking _gorgeous_!” He moaned, leaning down and pressing his lips to your bare stomach, making you giggle as his light stubble tickled your skin.

“Henry.” You said his name more confidently, tugging on the sides of his jeans.

“I know.” He gasped, making your skin pop as he let go and left a dark purple hickey next to your naval. “But, I want to worship you.” He told you, rubbing his hands up and down your sides and palming your breasts.

“Later.” You growled at him, dragging him back into a kiss. “I want you _now_.”

Laughing with excitement, Henry pulled back and ripped open his jeans, while you lifted your hips and slipped off your underwear. Even still confined in the fabric of his boxer briefs, you could tell Henry was a big boy, and saw it twitch as Henry finally got to see you completely naked. If you had any doubt, he was attracted to you, it went out the window with that one move. Henry hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear and eased them down his thick thighs, letting his long and thick cock spring out of them on its own. Your eyes flared and mouth dropped open, seeing how big it _literally_ is.

“Wow.” You panted, gulping and running your eyes along it with a lick of your lips. “Go big, or go home.” You giggled, nervously.

“And, I'm both.” Henry grinned smugly, winking at you.

“Fuck.” You whimpered, moving up to the head of the bed, as Henry moved back into bed with you.

He rested his hands on your hips and started kissing you again. He was still trying to keep a lid on himself, just in case. But, you felt the complete throws of heat and wanting Henry. You clutched at his sides, digging your nails into his skin and making him hiss, breaking the kiss to bite, playfully, into your neck. Yelping, and giggling, as he sucked at his teeth marks, you nudged him with your head and wrapped your arms around his torso, flattening your palms against his broad shoulders. Henry lowered his hips and rubbed his cock against your silky wet pussy, making you gasp and rake your fingers down his back. He groaned at the blooming pain and mindlessly bucked against you, you whined again.

“Henry, god.” You heaved, feeling dizzy beneath him.

“Hm, y/n.” He rumbled, palming your breast with one hand and devouring the other with his mouth. “You feel good, and I'm not even in you, yet.” He growled, shifting his weight to rest on his knees.

Henry slipped his free hand between your growing sweaty bodies, gripping and stroking himself a few times, then rubbed the thick head against your sensitive lips. He looked at you as you let out a pleasurable cry, head thrown back, he could see and feel you were enjoying it, but he could also feel the occasional tremble of your thighs around his hips and your knees instinctively wanting to squeeze closed and deny him access. He ran his palm down the side of your face, wiping away sweat and brushing damp and wild strands of hair out of the way, then suddenly wrapped both of his big arms around your waist, and rolled over so he was on his back and you straddled his lap. You looked down at him, confused, but the look on Henry's face told you what it was he was doing. He was yielding to you. You were on top of him, so you could set the pace and if you did, hopefully you didn't, have the sudden need to get away, to stop what was going on, you could easily escape, not having to worry about being underneath of him and having to push him off. Admittedly, he wouldn't mind, if it did happen. What bothered him was the prospect of you struggling to get away from him, if he was the one on top. So, this solved it. You relaxed, resting your knees on the bed and squeezing his sides with your thighs, hands braced on that Greek God chest, and rubbing yourself down on his cock, as it rested heavily on his stomach.

“I've wanted you for so long.” Henry said, breathless.

“I've wanted you for a long time too.” You told him, taking his hands and resting them on your hips.

Taking the hint, Henry gripped your hips and pushed you up, as you wrapped your hand around his cock, feeling how hard and hot it was, the smooth, silky skin and the pulsing vein underneath it. Taking a steady breath and biting your lip, you aligned the firm head of his prick up with your core and lower your hips, moaning as it slipped passed your wet lips and sank into you. Your thighs trembled for a whole new reason now, and you squeezed Henry's sides even tighter, making him groan. Working together, you mostly let gravity sink Henry's shaft into you, shifting your hips to accommodate the tight burn of him, even fully aroused and open, Henry stretched you beyond your limit. You braced your hands more on his chest, clawing into his chest.

“Do it.” You whimpered, biting hard into your lip.

Henry gripped your hips even tighter, almost making instant bruises as he held you, and with one fluid motion of his hips, he snapped the last bit of his cock inside of you. You mewled, straining your spine and throwing your head back and breathing hard through the intense, but sweet pain. Henry smiled, cupping the side of your face and kissing you. He filled you so much, that you could feel him in your belly, like he'd split you. Pressing your forehead to his, you carefully rocked your hips, slipping him in and out of you, the burn and stretch fading away as you got use to his size. Henry pushed you up and met your downward thrust with an upward one of his own, driving himself even deeper into you, and marveling at the sight of his cock disappearing so completely into you, Most women weren't capable of taking all of him like this, and it felt incredible. You were so warm and tight, making him groan and thrust harder as your walls compressed around him, and held him like that for several plunges before you relaxed again. He growled deep in his chest and throat watching one of your hands move to your clit and start rubbing it, adding onto your pleasure as your orgasm started to build.

“Oh, fuck, y/n.” He panted, wide eyed at the sight.

“I'm close.” You sighed, your movement becoming sloppy and rugged.

“I know, baby.” Henry nodded, feeling you clench around him permanently and how much more wet you were around his pumping cock.

Your back stiffened and your head dropped backwards, as you gasped and whined, orgasming and convulsing around Henry's still working shaft, he twitched hard inside of you, in response. Henry moved his hands to the back of your arms and pulled you down, so your chests were flush together, and pulled up his legs, bending his knees, and using his heels planted into the mattress as leverage to pound even harder into you, making you whimper and moan every time he struck that sensitive spot inside your core.

“Feel me.” He grunted into your ear. “You feel me?”

“God, yes.” You whimpered, nodding your head against his shoulder and tucking your face into the nook of his shoulder and neck.

“Good.” He growled, digging his hands into your ass, dull nails breaking bits of skin. “It's _me_ , you're going to feel from now on. Not anyone else, _me_. Even when, I'm not inside you. Even when, we're a million miles apart, and you're touching yourself.” He rambled, thrusting all the more harder into you.

“Holy shit, Henry.” You cried, gripping his biceps.

“ _Me_.” He barked, feeling you quake as you orgasmed again, and he buried himself as deeply as he could inside of you, and came with you, leaving you both spent, breathless and heavy.


	6. Part Six

“You all right?” Henry asked, still slightly out of breath.

You laugh softly, rubbing your cheek against his chest. “Other than being sure, I'll be _sore_ as hell tomorrow,” You chuckled, already feeling the soreness between your legs and your lower back. “I'm amazing.” Sex with your exes wasn't as good as it just had been with Henry.

“I have a solution for that.” He grinned, kissing your temple.

“Do you?” You giggled, laying on your side as Henry got up.

You grinned watching Henry pad into the bathroom, enjoying the view of his bare butt as he went, and rolled onto your stomach to look into the bathroom as you heard the roar of water. You lifted a eyebrow at him as he stood in the bathroom door, raising an eyebrow back at you. You giggled, licking your lips and got up, letting Henry pull you against him and kiss you, deeply. Henry smiled into your hair as you relaxed back against him, lounging against him in the hot bath he'd drawn for you. It made him happy to feel how relaxed you were against him, while you enjoyed the bath, feeling you growing more and more comfortable being naked with him. You drew lazy shapes against his thigh in the water, grinning as his fingertips caressed your belly, resting your head back against his shoulder and pressing your lips to the side of his jaw. Henry moved his head, capturing your lips with his and hugging you closer against him.

“I love you.” You whispered against his lips.

Henry grinned, like mad. “I love you too.” He whispered back, living for you telling him you loved him.

The bath finished and you both dried off, You pulled on one of Henry's shirts, smirking as it covered you like a dress, and crawled into bed. Henry tugged on a pair of clean boxer briefs and got into bed with you, wrapping his arm around you as you snuggled back against him, and curved his body around yours. Both of you erupted into laughter as Kal jumped into bed with you, trying to nudge his head between you and Henry, but settled for laying on top of your legs, when neither of you would let him get between your bodies.

You woke up the next morning with a surprised gasp. “Henry.” You moaned, breathy, feeling his tongue lapping at your pussy.

“Morning.” He grinned up at you, watching you bite into your lip. “Sleep well?” He asked, teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue.

You chuckled, grinning. “You damn tease.” You chided him, meaninglessly, looking down your body at him, pupils blowing out, seeing his tongue play with you.

“I'll take that as a yes.” He grinned more, then turned his full attention back to what he was doing.

“Fuck.” You whimpered, your hand going into his hair.

Henry sucked gently, his tongue teasing and licking with a ridiculous amount of experience, rolling your eyes into the back of your head, panting and whimpering with need. You couldn't believe how good it felt and how much you wanted Henry to keep going, not wanting him to stop. He enjoyed hearing you whimper his name and the gentle tug of your hand in his hair, feeling your legs twitch as your pleasure took control of you. You whined, when he pulled away from you, just before you came, making him laugh at your response.

“Needy, are we?” He chuckled, resting his hands on the back of your legs and pulling you down to him.

You glowered up at him, “You better..” Your words dead in your throat feeling Henry's hard cock start to ease inside of you, that now familiar stretch. “Oh, thank God.” You whimpered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. “No.” You whispered, breathless, wrapping your legs around his, stopping him as he moved to roll onto his back. “Stay.”

“Okay.” Henry answered, panting, and nodded as he settled deep inside of you. “I love being inside of you.” He moaned, wrapping an arm around your waist. “How you take _all_ of me.” He sighed, thrusting into you, but not like he had the night before.

“How could I not, when you feel this good.” You told him, tightening around him on purpose and making him moan deep in his throat.

Henry smiled down at you, capturing your lips again as he drew out his thrusts to full length, from tip to balls and loving the tight quiver of your walls around his shaft. You pushed up against him, pressing your palms against his butt and dug your nails into his skin, making Henry groan and you giggle. You loved the hot feel of Henry's breath on your neck and shoulder, feeling his stomach muscles flex against yours, how your hips fit inside of his, like a puzzle piece, and the noises that he made, the heavy pants, groans and grunts. He pressed his mouth to your clavicle, sucking on the thin layer of skin and muscle there, driving his long thrusts deeper inside of you, driving himself into your sweet spot like a battle ram. You gasped and moaned as he hit it just right, slipping your palms up his back to his shoulders.

“How sweet you sound, when I hit your spot, baby.” Henry moaned, popping his mouth from your shoulder, and looking down at you, rocking more steadily into you, and making both you and the bed shake. “And you only get wetter.” He grinned, nibbling on your neck and feeling how slick you made his cock as it buried inside of you.

You blushed, tightening the muscles of your stomach to hug your walls around his cock, almost trapping him inside of you and drawing out a long and faltering moan from Henry's lips. He held himself still, buried completely inside of you, his head hung, forehead gently brushing against yours as he blinked and shook his head slightly, feeling dizzy from the aroused toxicity of his brain and body. “Did I break you, Henry?” You teased him, feeling his body shiver as you stroked your fingertips up and down his spine.

“Hm.” Was all Henry could whisper as you rolled your hips about his still prick, nudging the side of your face with his.

“Oh, damn.” You chuckled, resting your hands on his shoulders. “I broke Superman.” You laughed, pushing him to move out of you and lay on his back, beside you. “The DC universe will never forgive me.”

“I'll...forgive you.” He moaned, sounding entranced.

“How sweet of you.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest, feeling his heart pounding against your lips, his breathing still rough. Your fingers danced down his body, caressed over his wet and swollen cock and dipped between his legs and cupped his balls in your palm. “This for me, Henry?” You asked, rolling his sack in your hand, and squeezing them every so often, getting Henry to whimper and bite his lip. “Do you like it..” You pressed your lips to the base of his sternum. “when I take _all_ of you..” Your lips met the spot on his stomach, just above where the tip of his cock rested. “into my pussy?”

“Oh, god.” He blushed, grinning up at the ceiling and resting a hand on your shoulder. “You feel so fucking incredible filled up with my cock, Nugget.” He rumbled, twitching at the warm feel of your lips on the slit of his prick. “That pussy was made to be fucked by me.” He growled, eyes rolling into his head as the tip of your tongue rubbed at the opening of his cock, then slowly sucked it into your mouth, treating it like a lollipop.

Henry propped his head up on a pillow, elevating it so he could see you comfortably situated between his spread legs, eyes looking up at him as you suckled his head and one hand stroked the base. He'd never seen anything so beautiful and maddeningly sensual in his life, and he wanted to keep you there, in that spot, with his cock in you, for fucking ever. You let his cock go and licked away the trace of come on your lips, never breaking eye contact with him.

“I'm curious,” He cooed at you, stroking the side of your face and brushing your hair behind your ears. “If you can take all of me in your mouth.”

Smirking at him and dipping your head, you never broke eye contact as you took his head again into your mouth and slowly took it in, keeping your breathing easy through your nose and your throat relaxed. The more of Henry's cock you took, the wider his blue eyes grew, mouth dropping open with utter astonishment and chuckling softly. You paused for a moment, little more than half his cock rested smoothly in your mouth, Henry figured that was all you could manage, before he felt your jaw open and the last two inches of his base disappeared into the warm compartment of your throat. He blinked at you several times, his mouth still hanging open and eyes huge and saw that mischievous and smug spark in your eyes, your tongue teasing the throbbing vein underneath his shaft. Henry brushed his hands through your hair several times, pushing it farther back from your face, wanting a clear and unobstructed view of his cock so completely consumed by your watering mouth. He could only feel the faintest hint of your gag reflex, and found himself even more impressed by you, and your _hidden_ talents. You held him in your mouth for a long time, letting him enjoy the sight and hummed around him, feeling him twitch against the back of your throat at the vibration of your voice around his sensitive member. Drawing back slowly and increasing suction as you did, so a sharp pop sounded through the bedroom as his head slipped free of your lips.

“You taste good.” You told him, licking your lips and taking him whole again, but even deeper this time, to the very back edge of your reflex, blinking as your eyes watered a bit.

“Not as good as you taste, pet.” He replied, pressing his head back into the pillow and gripping at the sheets beneath him.

You chuckled around him, setting a steady pace, head bobbing rhythmically between his legs. Henry's hips thrust shallowly into your mouth, his orgasm building up again as you worked him with surprising skill. You moved an arm between his legs and cupped his balls in your hand, stimulating him farther, and moaned happily hearing him moan and pant, his soft grunts growing steadier and louder, as you felt his balls tighten.

“Y/n.” He grunted, his hand going into the back of your hair. “You don't...have to...do this...” He said, out of breath, eyes fluttering and stomach muscles clenching. “You don't have to swal..” He gasped suddenly, his fingers tightening in your hair as he came.

Having felt it about to happen, you pulled back, leaving half his cock still in your mouth and cupped your tongue, collecting his load in your mouth and moaning at the taste of him. Henry looked down the length of his spent body as you sat up, tilting your head slightly to open your mouth and show him, how full it was with his come. His cock twitched as it softened, seeing it. You smirked at him, closing your mouth again and rolled it around your mouth, trying to place the subtle taste lingering under the mild bitterness of his semen. Shrugging and meeting his eye, you slowly swallowed it, taking your time to enjoy it, and downing it in three gulps.

“Good fucking God.” Henry whimpered, licking his lips as he watched you swallow the last of it. “You can take all of me, and swallow my load.” He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. “Christ, y/n. I never thought...”

“You never thought,” You interrupted him, moving to straddle one of his thick thighs. “After everything, we've been through together.” You rubbed your still wet pussy against his thigh. “The long fated crushes, the unrequited love, the arranged marriage, finding out about my rape, and breaking through that barrier, to _making love with you_. That, I wouldn't take you into my mouth, or let you come into my mouth, or that I would swallow you, and enjoy the hell out of it.” You pressed your palms to his waist, rubbing them along his etched hips as you kept rutting against his thigh, making it slippery with your own come.

“Yes.” He panted, holding your hips and pushing his thigh up against your pussy even more, watching it rock along his thigh. “For fuck sake, do you ever stop? I could take a bath in how fucking wet you are, sweetheart.”

You laughed, moving to lay down on him, still rubbing yourself off against his thigh. “You talk a million times more, during sex, than you do any other time.” You told him, kissing his chest and throat.

“Does that bother you?” He asked, stroking your hair and back.

“N-o.” You whimpered, both your thighs squeezed his, your movements becoming uneven as your climax started to wash over you.

“Look at me.” Henry whispered, cupping your face in his hands and lifting your head. “I want to see that beautiful face,” he told you, rubbing your bottom lip with his thumb. “while you come.” he smiled, kissing your lip.

You mewled against his mouth, your body shuddered as your orgasm hit and came against Henry's leg. “Henry.” You cried, face twisting with pleasure as you held his gaze.

“Gorgeous.” He praised you, hugging you against his body and kissing your lips, ever so sweetly. “How about I make you breakfast?” He whispered, after you both laid cuddled together for a while. “You did make me dinner, after all.”

“Food sounds good.” You nodded, laying heavily against him, eyes closed and tip toeing between being awake and asleep.

Henry smirked, kissing your hair. “Breakfast, it is then, my love.” he said into your hair, turning his body, so he laid you down on the bed beside him, and got up. “I'll bring it to you.” He added, leaning down to kiss you again, and playfully slap you on the butt. 

“Oh my, I feel so spoiled.” You giggled, rolling onto your back as Henry pulled some clothing on.

“For the rest of your life.” Henry chuckled back, opening the bedroom door and letting Kal run in and pounce on you in bed.

“Yes, a very good morning to you, Bear.” You laughed, hugging Kal around the neck.

Henry went downstairs to the kitchen, and set about making breakfast for the both of you. Needing to get into his diet for the first season of the Witcher, that he was due to start filming in October, Henry pulled out the items he needed to make himself his protein pancakes, knowing that they would be good for you as well, with the diet you were on, as you worked to get back on your bike and to the Olympic game, he also added a bit more cinnamon, knowing how much you loved it. Henry made the first of his oatmeal shakes for the day, and the fruit smoothie you always had with your own breakfast. With breakfast made, Henry carefully carried it upstairs and let you take your plate and fork from him, setting your drink on your bedside table, before sitting in bed with you.

“Mmm.” You hummed around the bite of pancake, resting back against the headboard. “You are a marvelous cook, Henry.” You commented him, lovingly, turning your head to kiss him on the cheek.

“Makes eating healthy a lot easier, if you know what's going into your food.” He replied, turning to catch your lips for a brief moment before you went back to your pancakes. “And to impress my wife.” He added, chuckling and winking at you, making you blush around your fork.

Finished with breakfast, you took the dishes downstairs to the sink and went back up to join Henry in the shower. “What are your plans for today?” You asked him, soaping yourself up.

“I've got to hit the gym in a bit, then meet with Lauren this afternoon, _then_ ,” Henry laughed, stepping under the spray of the shower head. “the gym again. What are you planning?” He asked, looking at you over his shoulder.

“I was going to hit the track.” You told him, switching places with him and rinsing the soap off you.

“How are you going to do that?” He asked, frowning. “Your bike isn't here, yet.”

“No, it's not.” You agreed, nodding your head. “But, I know the group that runs the track, I've gone on several tours with them, and they'll let me use one of theirs, until mine arrives.” You explained, hugging your arms around his waist, pressing your cheek to his broad wet back.

“Just,” Henry answered, resting his hand on yours and squeezing them. “don't get hurt, y/n.”

“I'll be fine, Super worrywart.” You teased him, nipping at his shoulder.

“I have understandable cause to worry about you, Nugget.” He told you, sighing and turning in your arms, cupping your face in his hands. “I don't want you to get hurt again.” He said, glancing at the scar on your injured knee.

“You know, I will be careful, Henry.” You tried to reassure him, running your fingers through his wet curls.

“I hope so.” He whispered back, pressing his forehead to yours. “I don't know, what I would do with myself, if you got hurt.”

“Turn into the biggest mother _hen_ on the planet.” You teased him, with a giggle.

Henry laughed, shaking his head. “I see, what you did there.” he grinned, pressing his lips together.

You giggled again, kissing the corner of his smiling mouth and got out of the shower, to dry off, and watched as Henry finished washing himself, how the water rushed and cascaded over his tall frame. If you had known, life with him would be like this, you'd have agreed to marrying him, a lot sooner.


	7. Part Seven

You pulled off your helmet and shut off the bike your friend had let you borrow, when you saw Henry appear on the side of the track, waving his arm to get your attention. Smiling, you went over to him, going up on your toes to kiss him on the lips.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him, setting your helmet down on the bench beside you.

“I came to see you.” He answered, looking you over in your uniform and grinning. “I've never seen you ride before.”

You snored, blushing. “That's a hot lie.” You smirked up at him.

“All right.” Henry flushed, licking his lips. “I've never seen you ride your _bike_.” He specified, toeing at the compacted dirt.

“That, I believe.” You giggled, brushing your hair out of your face. “Did you have your meeting with Lauren?”

“I did, and I just finished with my second round at the gym.” He answered, turning towards the car as he heard Kal barking from the driver seat. “He's losing his mind.”

“Shocker.” You chuckled, moving around him and opening the car door. “Bear!” You smiled as Kal jumped up on you. “You've got a reputation to uphold, man.” You told him, scratching at his ears and neck.

“Lose any brownie points, and I'll be the gooder, goodest, good boy of the track.” Henry told the Akita, putting his leash on.

“We can't have that, Bear.” You told him, excitedly. “It'll go to his head!” You laughed, as Kal jumped up on you again, barking happily. “Then, we'll never hear the end of it.”

“You still don't hear the end of it.” Henry laughed, playfully popping you on the butt.

“You see that!” You yelped, grinning like mad. “It's already happening!” You looked down at Kal. “Are you going to stand for that?” You asked him, faking offense.

Kal barked, lowering his big body and spring up at Henry, another happy bark coming from him as Henry managed to catch him, grunting with the sudden weight from the big Bear. You laughed seeing Henry take a quick step back to try and balance him and Kal, with Kal licking at his face with reckless abandon.

“You take direction better from her, than you even listen to me.” Henry said, setting Kal back down. “What's the conspiracy?” He asked his dog. “Did you brainwash my dog? That's it, isn't it. You bloody brainwashed Kal and reprogrammed him.”

“Like, it was hard!” You replied, rolling your eyes, guilty. “Two treats and a good boy, he's like wet clay in your hands.”

“I'm betrayed.” Henry shook his head, resting his hands on his hips. “Betrayed by my best friend and my own wife. I think, I'll need therapy after this.”

“You're Superman, suck it up.” You teased him, patting him on the chest. “I was going to spend another thirty on the track, if that's all right with you, not so gooder, good, goodest boy.”

Henry rolled his tongue along the inside of his lip, shaking his head at the ground. “That's fine.” He told you, following you back to the bench, so you could grab your helmet.

“Are you...” You frowned watching him sit down on the bench, securing Kal's leash to it. “Are you going to watch me?”

“Ye-ah.” Henry nodded, as confused as you were. “Why?”

“It's usually bad luck, but whatever.” You shrugged.

“Bad luck?” Henry chuckled, shaking his head at you. “Don't tell me your superstitious.”

“Oh, don't you even!” You pointed a finger at him. “That's ripe coming for you, Henry Cavill. Mr. _I won't take my England Rugby beanie off until the season's over_.” You accurately accused him, pointing at said beanie on his head, that very moment.

Henry blushed, hard, licking guiltily at his lips and not meeting your eyes.

“Yeah!” You huffed at him, pulling your helmet back on and getting back to your bike.

Henry laughed, watching you kick start your bike, his hand patting Kal's head, as he sat, panting, next to him. He smiled as you went by him, chuckling as you shook your head at him and went about what you were doing before he arrived. His stomach clenched every time you hit one of the dirt ramps and held his breath as you hung in the air, impressed by the stunts you pulled off, before breathing and relaxing his stomach again, when you safely landed. He had looked away to unwrap Kal's leash from around his feet, when he heard the off sound of your bike in mid-air and looked up in time to see you and the bike separate, you kicking it way from you and circling your arms to keep up right as you fell. His stomach fell out of him, his lungs deflating and his heart slamming against the inside of his rib cage, then jumping into his throat, watching helplessly and anchored to the bench by horror. He stood up as you hit the dirt, side first, rolled a few times, then turn, using the remaining momentum to get to your feet and skid to a stop, bending over.

“Y/N!” He screamed, jumping off the bench and running full force at you. “Y/n.” He panting, sliding to a stop beside you, his hand hovering above the small of your back, afraid to touch you.

“Fuck.” You whimpered, unclasping your helmet and pulling it off, dropping it carelessly to the ground. “Fuck.” You whined again, standing up straight and pulling at your jersey, rolling it up and looking at your red and purple side. “That's going to be a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors.” You said, letting your jersey go.

“Are you all right?” Henry panted, shaking with adrenaline and worry.

“I'll be fine, Henry.” You told him, flexing your shoulders and back, wincing. “I'm fine.” You repeated, feeling his fingers brush your hip, walking away to check on the bike. “Luckily, the bike is too.” You sighed, picking it up.

“I don't give a shit about the bike.” Henry snapped, frowning hard at you.

You laughed softly, smiling. “I know you don't, Henry.” You replied, picking your helmet up and hooking it onto the handlebar. “But, I do. Since it's not mine, and anything that happens to it, is on my head, and my pocket, for that matter.” You told him, rolling the back off the track and back into the garage you'd retrieved it from.

“You done with it, y/n?”

“Yeah, Tommy.” You nodded as he came out from the back. “Tommy, this is my husband, Henry.” You motioned to Henry as he stood in the open garage door. “Henry, this is Tommy Searle. This is one of his bikes.”

“Your husband is fucking Superman.” Tommy said, totally impressed as he extended his hand to Henry. “It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cavill. I love your work.” He beamed, smitten.

“All right! All right!” You laughed, shaking your head at him. “Don't make me call your girlfriend.” You teased Tommy, popping him in the back of the head.

“Did someone land funny?” A voice called from behind Henry.

“Deegan!” You roared, running over to him, despite the agony in your side and jumped him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” You asked him, excitedly, practically vibrating.

“The Mulisha is on tour, remember.” He told you, setting you back down.

“Oh, yeah.” You answered, tensing shyly and grinned even wider.

“Yeah, oh yeah!” Brian teased and gave you a hard time, smiling back at you. “You were supposed to fucking come with us, but you just had to go and fuck up your knee!” He shook his head, faking disappointment. “How is the knee, anyway?” He asked, glancing at it.

“I'm standing on it, so there's that.” You laughed, holding your ribs as you did.

“You land stupid?” He asked, seeing you hold your side. “Honestly, not shocked. You've always landed back on your feet, though. I mean, fuck, you did blow your knee out, catching yourself at that Munich show. Always forgetting the fucking R and Rs of riding.”

“R and R?” Henry asked behind you, his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

“Relax and Roll.” You explained, turning your upper body towards him. “If you're going to fall, always make sure to relax before you hit the ground, then roll, when you finally do hit the ground. If you hit the ground tensed up, there's a significantly higher chance of breaking something. But, I didn't forget it this time, so ha!” You said, turning back to Brian and sticking your tongue out at him.

“Ya sure, nerd?” He asked, sticking his tongue out at you.

“Positive.” You nodded, pulling your jersey back up and gingerly touching your now obviously bruised side. “Not a crack, dent or break.” You said, triumphantly.

“Naw, just one hell of a ding.” Brian chuckled, running his fingers carefully along your injured side.

“They don't pay me for the paint.” You chuckled, covering up your side again.

“No, they pay us to make falling look cool.” Tommy scoffed, shaking his head. “What are you doing here, Deeg?”

“I came to get my bike looked at, before the Mulisha roll on to the next city.” Brian answered, motioning to his bike, with a thumb.

“When was your last show?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Last night.” He answered. “If I'd known you were in the country and not back in Jersey, I'd have called you, and told you we were in town.” He told you, rubbing the side of his face. “The guys miss you.”

“I miss them too.” You frowned, your heart pinging. “But, we'll be back on the road in no time.” You sighed, licking your lips. “You still owe me money, from the last tour, by the way. I drank you under the table after that Austin show.”

“Like hell you did!” Brian protested, shaking his head. “That shot spilled when the bus hit something on the road. It wasn't fair that yours was already in your hand.”

“Not my fault.” You laughed, ribbing him. “It wasn't like I sabotaged you myself, so it doesn't fucking count. I want my money, the next time I see you.” You threatened him, playful.

“Whatever!”

“Luna,” Henry said, stepping up behind you, his hand resting on your shoulder. “We should go, Kal's getting antsy.” He told you, when you looked up at him, Kal howling where he was still tied to the bench.

“Oh yeah.” You nodded, smile fading a tiny bit. “Thanks for letting me use your bike, Tommy.” You called over to him. “And it was great see you again, Deeg.” You said, hugging Brian tight.

“You too, Gidget.” Brian smiled, carefully hugging you back. “Mr. Cavill, pleasure.” He said, extending his hand to Henry, knowing who he was.

“Same.” Henry said, shaking Brian's hand, before taking yours.

“That was cool.” You smiled, glad to have seen your friends as Henry untied Kal's leash from the bench leg.

“Sure was, Gidget.” Henry answered, with a strange tone in his voice, confusing you. “What the fuck is that even, gidget.”

“Girl midget.” You explained, looking at him like he'd grown another head.

“Cause you're short.” He rumbled, leading Kal back to the car. “Funny.”

“You call me, Nugget.” You giggled, still confused by his sudden mood.

“Yeah.” He huffed, opening the back door for Kal to climb into the car. “Cute.”

You blinked at him and shook your head, moving around to get into the passenger seat. “What's wrong?” You asked, when he was unusually quiet on the way home.

“Nothing.” He answered, not looking at you.

“Henry.” You called after him, getting into the house and he walked into the living room. “Is this how its going to happen then?” You asked him standing in the threshold of the living room as he picked the remote up off the coffee table and turned the tv on.

“Do _what_?” He growled, flipping through channels.

“It is, all right then.” You huffed, pulling your boots off and trudging upstairs to the bedroom, so you could change into something more comfortable for the incoming argument. “Out with it, Puppy.” You said, coming back down the stairs, finding him on the couch watching a rugby match.

“Don't call me that.” He snapped, leaning forward on his knees, eyes focused on the screen.

You licked your lips, rubbing them together. “ _Puppy_.” You pronounced, slowly and clear.

Henry shot up to his feet and turned to you, his face full of anger, but you could see the way his eyes darkened, he wasn't angry, that was just a defensive response, he was hurt. You blinked and tilted your head, finally taking in his body language.

 _Fuck all, he's jealous_.

“How could you!” He barked, chest heaving and his hand squeezing around the remote, trying to get a handle on himself. “Fucking do that in front of me, or behind me. Like, I wasn't even there anymore, or if I even existed. Letting him touch you, like that!”

“You're jealous of Deegan?” You asked, managing the question around the hard lump in your throat as you saw Henry's reaction.

“Jealous!”

“Given your response, verbal and emotional, and your body language.” You broke it down for him. “You are jealous, Mr. Cavill. Of a guy that's twice my age!”

“He's not that much older than I am.” Henry hissed back, his jaw clenched.

“Good god, Henry!” You shook your head, pressing your fingertips to your temples. “Are you fucking with me?” You laughed, angrily amused. “You're fucking with me. What the fuck do you think happened there? I was have some sort of open fucking filtration with him, and I was more excited to see him than I was to see you?”

“Yes!” Henry barked, angry, but his shoulders relaxed as he got it off his chest.

Your mouth hung open, face full of utter shock at the mere thought that's what Henry thought and felt had happened. “I married _you_ , Henry.” you said, softly.

“Because you had too. Because you were forced too. Not because you wanted too.” His words stabbed straight through your heart and took the air out of your lungs.

You wanted to say something back that would hurt him just as much as his words had just hurt you, but he was already hurt, and now you were too. It would have only made things a lot worse if you'd said what you had thought in that flash of hurt revenge. Your head dropped back and took a unsteady breath at the hot tears spilling from your eyes. “I _love_ you, Henry.” You choked, biting into your lip, trying to get a hold of yourself.

“Deegan is my friend, he's the reason I got my start over in the U.S. He's pulled me from the edge of some very dark things. But, I don't love him.” You blinked the tears out of your eyes. “and would rather cut my fucking leg off, than think and feel for him, the way I feel for _you_ , and think of _you_.”

“What dark things?” Henry asked, pressing his lips together, his blue eyes red. “You won't even tell me.” He said, as you looked down at the floor. “Your own husband!”

“I was going to kill myself, after the death of one of my best friends.” You whimpered, face still to the floor, watching your tears drip into a puddle on the hardwood. “I blamed myself, I _still_ blame myself for his death. I'd nagged him into doing the trick, he ended up under rotating his bike and crashing, sustaining a severe head injury, and dying on the operating table.” Your body hurt from the fall and the feeling like your heart was being ripped out through your pores, Henry feeling jealous and hurt, crushed you. “I fully intended on killing myself, out of guilt. But, Deegan wouldn't let me. He locked himself and me in my hotel room for two days and kept an eye on me.” You looked up at him. “You have nothing to be jealous of, Henry. I didn't have a choice or a say, true, in marrying you. I was pissed off about it, for a day.” You chuckled, wiping your face.

“A day?” He sniffled, lifting an eyebrow at you.

You blushed. “I've loved you, since the first night we spent together.” You admitted to him, fidgeting in place. “It took me a hot minute to tell you, well. That's not true.” You corrected yourself, thinking about it.

“You didn't tell me you loved me, until Venice.” Henry said, blinking at you.

“No, I've told you before.” You confessed, shyly. “You were just asleep, is all. You wouldn't hear me, so, it was easier to tell you.” You giggled. “Though, you almost caught me once. Fuck you, and your crazy ass four am alarm.”

“What are you doing up at four am?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at you. “You always fall asleep first.”

“People wake up.” You shrugged. “I always tend to wake up once or twice during the night. Perfect snooping hours.” You said, playfully.

“What are you snooping?” Henry asked, looking at you, suspicious.

“The next door neighbor.” You told him with a straight face. “A rather handsome Puppy, really.” You teased him, with a wink and making Henry blush. “I'm sorry, for making you feel jealous and hurt, when Deegan showed up. It wasn't my intention.” You said, softly, moving around the couch to take his hand in yours.

“I'm _yours_ , Henry, and I don't want to be someone else's.”


	8. Part Eight

Henry was in the back yard, out of breath from running around with Kal, when he heard the sliding glass door open. He turned in time to catch you as you launched yourself into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his hips, squealing and shaking with excitement as he pressed you against his body. He smiled hearing how happy you were and the way your body vibrated with it, he didn't need to ask why you were so happy, he already knew.

“So, I'm guessing you got cleared.” He said, looking at your face.

“I did.” You squealed again. “I'm going to the Olympics!”

“I told you, you'd make it, baby.” Henry grinned, so proud, and kissed you.

“I know.” You grinned back, kissing him back.

“I'm so proud of you, y/n.” He told you, brushing his fingers through your hair. “I knew you could do it.”

“I had an amazing cheerleader.” You smiled at him, your cheeks warming. “You too.” You laughed, as Kal barked, offended to be left out of the celebration.

“So, when do you go to the Olympics?” Henry asked, setting you down on your feet.

“Two months.” You told him, giving Kal his attention. “Just enough time to really get into the practice I need for it. I, also, have to set up a meeting with my agent, and sponsors, to make sure getting there runs smoothly.”

“How many sponsors do you have?” He asked, tilting his head at you.

“Six.” You answered, then paused, counting them to make sure. “Technically, seven. But, one of them is ending soon.”

“You want to talk business with me?” He asked, grinning slyly at you.

“What kind of business?” You grinned back, feeling his vibe.

Henry motioned to the patio chairs and you sat down together, you crossed your legs and stared across at your husband, watching him shyly fidget in his seat. You were pretty sure what he was going to ask you for, but you patiently waited for him to tell you, not wanting to jump the gun.

“I was curious, if you'd be interested in doing a sponsorship with Rosemary Water?” He finally came out with it.

You smiled brightly at him, having called it. “Sure.” You nodded, down for anything that would help Henry out in his shareholder venture with the speical water. “I'd more than happy to sponsor it for you, Henry.”

“Really?” He perked up, he'd expected you to laugh at him and tell him to fuck off, since the company wasn't as huge or as well known as your other sponsorships were. “I expected you to blow me off, because there's probably not going to be a lot of money in it for you.”

That you laughed at. “I don't give two shits about the money, Henry.” You told him, shaking your head, amused. “The reward of helping you and making you happy by doing it, is worth a million times more than any amount of money I could get out of it.”

“You're an amazing woman, you know that.” Henry told you, giving you a look of such pure love, you felt it charge you. “and wife.”

“Well,” You blushed, flattered. “You've given me so much support and cheer leading, what kind of woman, or wife, would I be, if I didn't return the gesture.”

“Not yourself, at least.” He agreed, glancing up at the darkening sky. “It's my turn to cook dinner, isn't it?” he asked, looking back down at you.

“It is.” You nodded, comfortable and content. “I cooked your insane rib-eye last night.”

“It did come out amazingly well.” Henry praised you, it had been your first attempt at the large chunk of steak, and was pleasantly surprised that it came out even better than you both thought, and better than the times his personal cook made it. “I want to try a new recipe I saw in one of the food prep sheets my trainer sent me.”

“Oh?” You tilted your head at him, interested.

“It's a shoulder of lamb.” He told you, looking dreamy as he thought about it.

“I'm in suspense.” You told him, leaning forward slightly.

“It's a shoulder of lamb, roasted, in gravy.”

Both of your mouths were watering as he explained the steps of making the gravy and roasting the lamb, even Kal looked entranced by the description of it in Henry's deep and soft voice. You gulped, stomach rumbling as your taste buds dreamed of the succulent flavors of the dish. You were sure Henry could read you the phone book in that voice and it fill you up just as much as the lamb would.

“Please, tell me you're making that for dinner tonight.” You begged him, panting. “Cause if you're not, I don't want be in the same house as you anymore.”

Henry erupted into laughter, his body shaking. “I did buy a shoulder of lamb, while you were out at your doctor's appointment.” He said between breathes. “I'll make it for you tonight, I swear.”

“What are we still sitting here for?” You said, standing up.

“I don't know.” He grinned, standing up with you. “Let's get to it.” He said, whistling to get Kal's attention and went back into the house. “All right, let's see.” He hummed, shuffling through the several sheets of papers his trainer had given him at the start of his training for the Witcher. “There it is.” Henry set aside the sheet the recipe was on, scanning through it and started moving around the kitchen, for all the components.

You hopped up on the counter by the sink, happily watching him move around the kitchen, pulling the lamb out of the fridge, disappear into the pantry and pull out a huge arm load of spices from the spice rack. He drummed his fingers against the island as he read through the steps, turning the oven on the right temperature and got down to mixing the spices for the rub.

“You want to quarter some potatoes for me?” He asked you over his shoulder.

“How many?” You asked, slipping off the counter.

“Three should do it.” He answered, rubbing the lamb down, thoroughly.

“Three potatoes coming up, Chef Henry!” You declared, grabbing the potatoes and the peeler.

Henry chuckled at you, smiling as you stood by the sink washing and peeling the potatoes, he loved cooking with you. Potatoes washed and peeled, you pulled out the cutting board and a knife, cutting the potatoes in half, then quartering the halves. When you finished, you put them into the pan Henry had set the lamb in, adding sprigs of rosemary to it.

“Thank you, Love.” He leaned sideways and kissed your cheek.

“My pleasure.” You smiled, hopping back up onto the counter and watched him start to make the gravy. “How long will the lamb take?” You asked, tilting your head to look at the piece of meat in the oven.

“Um.” Henry frowned, glancing at the sheet. “An hour and twenty minutes.”

You frowned, it didn't sound right for the size the lamb was, but you'd never cooked lamb before, especially not this way, so you shrugged and didn't say anything. You chuckled watching Henry make a face as he tasted the gravy he was working on over the stove. He tasted it again, holding it on his tongue for a bit, trying to figure out what was wrong with it, but couldn't place it. He got a small spoonful of it and turned towards you, holding it out.

“What's wrong with it?” He asked, as you leaned forward and tasted it.

“Hm.” You pondered, rolling it around.

“It's a bit oily, or am I crazy?”

“Yes.” You nodded.

“To which?” He chuckled, smirking.

“Both.” You clarified. “How much of the oil did you strain out?”

“Little less than half.”

“Hm.” You nodded, pressing your lips together as you looked at him, you'd picked up his proclivity at answering things with hm's or grunts. “You might have needed to strain out a little bit more of it.”

“Fuck.” He sighed, disappointed in himself.

“Do we have any red wine vinegar?” You asked, tilting your head at him.

“Hm.” He grunted, pressing his lips together and creasing his brow as he turned towards the pantry. “We do.” He nodded, pulling it out.

“All right.” You nodded, spreading your legs and opening the drawer below you, pulling out the measuring spoons, picking through them until you found the tablespoon and held it out to him. “Add in one of those of the red wine vinegar, stir it good and let me have another taste of it.”

Henry took the spoon from you, opening the vinegar and measuring a tablespoon of it into the gravy, stirring it well for a few minutes before bringing you another spoonful of it. “How about now?”

“Better.” You nodded, licking your lips. “Add a tiny bit of water.” he nodded and did as you said. “Perfect, Puppy.” You grinned, humming as you tasted the third spoonful of it.

“So, I just have to remember to pour out more of the fat next time I make this.” He nodded, content again now that the gravy was saved. “Thank you for your culinary taste-buds.”

“I have to eat this too, you know.” You giggled, teasingly kicking him in the butt as he stood at the island, fussing over the gravy a bit more. “Christ, I'm starving.” You hummed, as the amazing smell of the lamb started filling the kitchen air, making your stomach growl loudly and your mouth water. “I forgot to eat lunch.”

“You've only had oatmeal, since this morning?” Henry asked, setting the gravy off the stove and turning to you. “If I'd known that, I'd have started dinner sooner.” He said, standing between your legs and wrapping his arms around your waist. “Can't have my Nugget training on an empty stomach.” he cooed, kissing the corner of your jaw, below your ear.

“You do.” You whispered, turning your face into his neck.

“Long enough to do my cardio.” He whispered back, squeezing your hips. “And I don't have to do the things you do with a machine, that's almost the same weight I am.” he teased, nibbling on your neck.

“Ooo, does that mean I can flip you?” You teased back, slipping your hands over his hips and into the back waistband of his jeans and boxers. “Superman that hoe.” You chuckled, pressing your mouth to his neck.

“Hm.” Henry huffed and hissed, feeling your nails dig into the meaty flesh of his ass. “You flip me every day.” He moaned against your neck, his hands pushing up your shirt and pressing his fingertips into your skin, holding you snug against him.

“Henry.” You whimpered, rubbing against him

“Y/n.” He panted back, tangling his fingers into the back of your hair and rubbed his clothed cock back against you.

An odd scent hit your senses. “Henry.” You said his name again, frowning.

“I know.” Henry gasped, closing his mouth around your throat.

“No, Henry.” You shook your head, pulling back. “You smell that?” You asked, eyes wide.

“What?” He frowned back, pulling away. “God damn it!” He barked, spinning around, grabbing the oven mitts and pulling the lamb out of the oven. “Fuck!” He snapped, leaning against the counter and staring at the burnt meat. “Really?” He sighed, looking at you over his arm as you started howling with laughter. “Our dinner is ruined, y/n, and you're dying of laughter.”

“I..know.” You nodded, still laughing. “But, it's hilarious! I knew I should have said something about the hour and twenty minutes.”

“And you didn't.” Henry looked at you, incredulous.

“No, I took your word for it, since you were reading off the recipe.” You shook your head, breathless. “But, I get now, you were reading the total prep and cook time, not the amount of time it would take the meat to cook.”

Henry moved back between your legs, pressing his palms to the counter on either side of you, fixing you with an expression that made you wet in a second. “You knew, I got the timing wrong and you still didn't say a word to me?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” You nodded, grinning and wiping at the tears in your eyes. “I trusted you.”

“You should know better than to trust me with cooking something new.” He told you, sounding playfully scolding.

“I do know better than to trust you on that point, Puppy.” You giggled, squirming under his gaze. “But, you were so excited about doing it, I didn't wanna kill your thunder.”

“Kill my thunder?” He lifted an eyebrow at you. “My thunder as be wrecked, Nugget, and it's your fault.” He told you, and promptly started tickling you.

“No!!” You squealed and wiggled against him, trapped between him and the counter. “Henry!” You shrieked, laughing hysterically and trying to protect yourself.

“Surrender!” Henry laughed, pushing your shirt up to get an unobstructed advantage of your ticklish sides.

“No!” You shook your head, pushing on his shoulders and trying to pull your knees up. “Never!”

Kal's barks started filling the house as he charged into the kitchen, hearing your struggle against Henry and jumped on Henry's side with all his weight, catching Henry off guard and pushing him sideways. Freed, and Henry distracted, you jumped off the counter and ran, still laughing as Henry struggled to get around Kal's giant body, circling around the island and just missing you, as you ran out of the kitchen. Changing directions, Henry cut you off as you made it through the living room and tried to make it to the stairs, making you yelp with surprise. Swiveling around, you ran back into the living room, putting the couch between you and Henry. He gripped the back of the couch and eyed you, both of you tense like it was some sort of stand off.

“You might as well surrender now, Nugget.” He grinned, mischievously at you. “I'm going to get you, there's no where to hide.” he taunted you, playfully.

“Like hell you are, Puppy.” You grinned, your breathing evening out again. “I'll never surrender, I remember the Alamo!”

Henry whooped with laughter at your quote, shaking his head. “The Alamo isn't going to help you, baby.” He told you, hopping over the couch and startling you like a scared rabbit.

His arm wrapped around your waist as you made it to the side of the couch, pulling you back against his solid body, his heavy and hot breath in your ear and against your neck. He turned you around, pinning you to the couch and started his attack all over again, ignoring Kal barking at him and jumping on his back. You withered, laughed and wheezed beneath Henry, nails digging into the back of his upper arms and legs uselessly kicking.

“You surrender?” Henry asked, out of breath himself.

“No!” You shook your head, gripping at his wrists and trying to pull his hands away from your sides.

“You know between your noise and Kal's barking, the neighbors are going to think I'm trying to kill you.” He teased, moving his hands to your more ticklish spots.

“Not..Surrendering!” You wheezed, throwing your head back.

“Oh?” He asked, pushing your shirt up and bent down, pressing his mouth to your stomach and blew a raspberry against it, making you even more hysterical.

“Okay!” You gave in, as he did it again. “Okay!” He did it a third time, for good measure. “I surrender! I give, I give! You win, Henry!”

Henry sat up, grinning and flushed, his hands stilling and gripping your hips. “I told you, you'd give up.” He laughed, kissing you on the lips.

“You cheated.” You gulped, dizzy.

“I did not.” He replied, sitting between your legs. “I take offense to that.”

“You know Raspberries are my kryptonite!” You told him, pressing your foot against his chest.

“Are they?” He asked, trying to sound innocent, but his face gave him away. He'd learned your inability to resist Raspberries being pressed to your stomach after he'd trapped you in bed, while still on your honeymoon together, and he'd started tickling you, after you teased him about being ticklish himself. “I didn't recall.”

“Ugh!” You huffed, pushing him back with your foot.

“How about I just order in us some food?” He suggested as you sat up and burrowed into his chest, your stomach growling angrily again.

“Sounds good to me.” You sighed, comfortable.

– –

“You're going to do great.” Henry told you, cupping your face in his hands and kissing you. “You're going to get the gold, I feel it.”

“I'd be happy with bronze, at this point.” You said against his lips, feeling your anxiety spike.

It was the day of the Olympics for your division, Henry had taken the day off and flown out to support you. You'd spent the last several weeks practicing for the big day, nearly spending every waking moment on the track, hoping it was enough to at least place in the top five. Winning one of the top three medals would be absolutely amazing, but you weren't going to let yourself to get cocky and sabotage yourself. It made you feel a world better knowing that Henry would be in the stands watching and cheering for you, his support meant everything to you.

“I love you.” You told him, kissing him again. “Thank you for coming.”

“I love you too.” He smiled, brushing his fingers through your hair. “I wouldn't miss this, for anything in the world. Not even if England Rugby was in the finales with odds to win.”

“That's pretty serious!” You laughed, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“I'm more serious about you, y/n.” He smiled at you, sweetly, resting his forehead against yours.

Your number was called and you went out to take your place on the track, looking over the stands you spotted Henry and instantly relaxed seeing his proud and smiling face, giving you a small wave. You did your thing on the track and met back up with Henry, waiting to find out what your score was, which turned out to be better than expected. The end of the day came, you hadn't let go of Henry's hand the entire time, using him like a life raft to keep yourself sane. You felt sick to your stomach when almost all the places were announced, fearing the absolute worse. But as soon as your name was called for first place, the gold, you finally lost your mind, jumping into Henry's arms and kissed him, before running off to take your place and have the medal placed around your neck.

“I can't tell you, how proud of you I am, y/n.” Henry said, taking a bite of his food, he'd taken you out to dinner to celebrate your win. “All that hard work you did, it's really inspiring.” He beamed, he hadn't stopped smiling since he watched that medal get slipped over your head. “I did expect your family to come though. Don't they usually?”

“Yeah,” You nodded, around a mouthful of food. “I told them not to come.”

“Why?” Henry asked, setting his fork down.

You sighed, taking a big gulp of your wine. “My parents and brothers, not Luke, have been giving me a lot of shit lately about training and wanting to get back on the track.”

Henry frowned, you hadn't told him about it, not wanting to burden him with it, while he was training for the first season of the Witcher, and you honestly didn't want to talk about it while you were trying to keep your head in training. “Why?”

You rolled your eyes, but not at him. “They want me to be that 1950's housewife, you despise. Stay home, clean the house, make dinner and all that.”

“The things you already do.” Henry stated. “You're not a 1950's housewife though. You still manage to clean the house, make dinner, take care of me and Kal, and train for the Olympics. Do they want you bare foot and pregnant too?” he tried to joke, but gave you an owlish look at your expression.

“That's exactly what they want.” You told him. “My mother reminds me at least once every time she talks to me that my sister-in-laws were, in fact, pregnant by now.”

“We've been married for four months!” He exclaimed, utterly offended that your parents were shoving themselves so far into the marriage.

“Four months into an arranged marriage, at that. We never got the boyfriend/girlfriend experience of asking each other, you want kids? When do you want kids? How many kids do you want? Fuck, we might as well, since we're on the subject now.”

“I do want kids.” Henry nodded, still agitated by the poking into your and his private business. “Do you?”

“I always planned on it, if I found the right guy.” you told him, honestly.

“Am _I_ the right guy?” He dared to ask, feeling his mouth dry a little bit as he waited for your answer, sipping at his wine.

“You'll make an amazing father, Henry.” You smiled at him, feeling your stomach twitch. “And as gorgeous as you are, our babies will be heart-breakers.” you teased him.

“So, you would want to have kids with me?”

“Definitely.” You nodded, smirking at him. “How many do you want?”

Henry shrugged his shoulder, turning his wine glass. “Ideally, I'd love to have one of each. But, even if we just had one, I'd be happy. You?”

“At least one, we can always find out if we want more afterwards.”

“That's very true.” Henry nodded, licking his lips. “You're in your late twenties, so we still have a decent amount of time, on when we want to start having them. I'm not in a rush, unless you are, for some reason.”

“I am not.” You shook your head, finishing your wine. “I want us to get to know each other better and get in a rhythm, before we start spitting mini you and mes out. I'd have to take out my IUD first as well, or no amount of trying is going to help.” You laughed, meeting his eyes.

“I am in full agreement with you, y/n.” Henry said, reaching across the table and taking your hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let's get through our first year, then start talking seriously about kids.”

– –

__

One Year Anniversary

You laid against Henry's chest in bed, listening to the steady and smooth beat of his heart, as he slept. It was six am, and it had been a year to the day, since the two of you walked into that Register Office in St. Helier, in Jersey, signing the marriage contract and certificate, officially making you Mrs. Henry Cavill. It had been a reasonably good year as well, the two of you synced together so well. You could count on one hand how many disagreements the pair of you had gotten into, and never anything you couldn't work out in an hour of talking about it. You'd done several X Game shows with your Freestyle Motocross team, throughout Europe and the United States, Henry had just finished filming the first Season of the Witcher. You'd spent the last two months tagging along with him through his various filming locations, watching him on set, becoming good friends with his co-stars and taking care of Kal, while Henry was busy slaying monsters in front of the camera. It felt good to be back home with your two favorite boys though, nothing felt better than being back home in London with your husband and furry son. You and Henry's parents had wanted to two of you to return to Jersey, so the whole family could celebrated the one year anniversary of your union, but both you had told them no, you wanted to celebrate it together, unbothered by them, their advice and annoying expectations and nagging criticism, when your marriage wasn't what they wanted it to be. You looked up at Henry, feeling his hand flex at the small of your back, watching his face shift and his breathing change as he woke up.

“Morning.” You whispered, softly, not ready to disturb the peacefulness.

Henry smiled at you. “Happy Anniversary, my wife.” He whispered back, brushing the back of his fingers over your cheek.

“Happy anniversary, husband.” You smiled back, turning your head and kissing his palm.

“Been awake long?” He asked, hand moving to slip up your shirt and stroke your spine.

You looked at the clock on his side of the bed, “An hour.”

“What have you been doing for an hour?” He asked, eyes narrowing at you.

“Listening to you sleep,” You confessed, unashamed. “and watching you sleep.”

“Is that so?” He grinned at you, kneading your butt in his hand.

“Mmhm.” You nodded, scooting up his body and kissing him on the lips.

Henry smiled against your lips, slipping his hands into your shorts and squeezing your ass again, pressing you down against him, rubbing himself up against your clothed pussy and making you whimper sweetly in his mouth. Hugging his arm around your waist, Henry easily rolled over, supporting his weight on his knees, curling his fingers around the waistband of your shorts and tugged them down, trailing his lips down your mouth and paused, nibbling at your throat as he flung your shorts and panties off of you. His hand slipped between your legs, rubbing your clit in gentle circles and listened to you melt beneath him, feeling you grow wet against his fingers. You moaned, tangling your fingers into his hair and raking the nails of your other hand down his back, pushing down on his fingers.

“Henry.” You whimpered, rolling your hips and trying to build more friction against your pussy.

He hummed, closing his mouth around your breast and sucking hard, tugging at the hardening nipple. You moaned, feeling him slowly ease in a finger into your core, crooking it to rub against your sweet spot, rocking your hips against his finger, pushing it deeper into you and making Henry chuckle against your chest.

“You're always so needy for me.” He teased you, swirling his tongue around your other nipple and blowing lightly at it, watching it harden.

“Can you blame me?” You asked, biting your lip as another finger slipped inside of you, making your legs twitch. “I love how you feel, when you're inside of me. I love how _I_ feel, when you're inside of me.” You mewled, as he worked your spot with his two fingers and your clit with his thumb. “You can tell you're a gamer too.” You added, teasing.

Henry laughed, knowing what you meant. He curled his hand around the back of your knee and pushed your leg up, angling his fingers to move even deeper into you, letting your orgasm build to the very edge, before easing back on fingering you, denying you that sweet release, and making you whine. He brought you to the edge of coming a few more times, leaving you a whiny wet mess under his care, and loving every moment of it. He waited for you to relax from his last orgasm denial, then suddenly increased his fingering, making you orgasm suddenly, not giving your body or mind, the time to prepare for it, leaving you completely undone and breathless.

“Watching you come is like Christmas, on my birthday.” He teased you, licking his fingers clean to tease you farther.

“On top of your wedding anniversary.” You gasped, closing your eyes.

“Mmhmm.” Henry nodded, pushing both your legs up so your knees rested against your chest and pulled you down, so your butt rested on top of his thighs. Lining himself up against your dripping folds, he gripped your hips, tight, and eased his cock inside of you, watching the remaining juices of your orgasm ooze out around his thick shaft as he settled completely inside of you. You yelped, looking up at him, as he slapped your butt, roughly, squeezing it and shaking his head as you rubbing yourself down on him, wanting to feel him moving inside of you. He leaned over you, letting you press your knees against his sides, underneath his arms and kissed you, breathless. He snapped his hips forward, you cried out, breaking the kiss and threw your head back, grabbing at whatever part of Henry's body you could get a hold of. Henry kept his thrust short and sharp into you, making you cry out with every one, panting and clawing at his skin.

“Harder, Henry.” You begged him, grabbing him by the neck and pressing your foreheads together. “Please.” You mewled, tightening around him and whining, softly.

Henry looked you in the eyes, his were so dark it was hard to see the brown heterochromia in the top corner of his eye, his lips curling into a mischievous smirk. He planted his palms on the bed beside your body, shifting his weight to them, as you wrapped your arms around his and held onto his broad shoulders, knees digging into his armpits and your heels pressed into the dip of his lower back. He used his changed leverage to drive his cock even harder into you, your cry bounced off the walls and made Henry's ears twitch.

“Tighten up.” Henry grunted, sweat dripping off him, your mingled body heat turned both of you sweaty and hot flushed.

Nodding your head, you tightened yourself around his pumping cock, both of your stomach muscles tightening against each other. Your throat grew hoarse from moaning and crying out, Henry was completely out of breath and was starting to lose the rhythm of his hips as his orgasm mounted, he felt your second orgasm start to shiver through your body, your walls tightening and relaxing around his swollen cock as you lost control of yourself. The mixed sounds of you and Henry and the sharp slap of skin filled the bedroom, with the headboard bumping against the wall, as Henry finally came unhinged, spilling his load into you in hot, strong gush, pushing you the rest of the way over and came for a second time, a wet sound joining all the other noises as Henry kept thrusting through the remnants of his pleasure. You let your body relax, legs falling open, limply, and arms wrapped weak and shaking around Henry's neck, letting him rest his sweaty face in your shoulder and chest. Henry shifted so he laid carefully on top of you, letting himself grow soft inside of you, too spent to move any farther.

“That's the best sex we've had yet.” You wheezed, stroking his damp hair back off his hot face.

“I'm inclined to agree.” Henry rasped back, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Luckily, we have the rest of our lives to top it.” he chuckled, sighing.

“Hm.” You hummed back, squeezing your eyes shut.

“Hm.” He hummed back, placing a gentle kiss to the angry looking hickey and bite mark around the nipple of your left breast. “I have something for you.” He said, finally catching his breath.

“Oh?” You whispered, relaxed and half dozing.

“Yes.” Henry pushed himself up, slipping out of you and got out of bed.

“What did you get me?” You asked him, cracking open an eye as he disappeared into the closet.

“This.” He said, coming back out of the closet.

“Oh, yourself!” You teased, sitting up against the pillows and headboard. “Best present in the world, Puppy.”

“Well, true.” He smiled, winking at you and sitting down on the bed next to you. “But, no. This is what I got you.” He told you, opening a little velvet box and pulling out a necklace, it was a white gold necklace with two gems in the center of it. One was an Emerald, Henry's May birthstone and the other gem was the birthstone for your birthday.

“Henry.” You smiled, taking it from him and looking closer at it, there was a date engraved on one of the arches of the heart. “The date isn't our wedding day..” You said, looking up at him, it wasn't the date of either of your birthdays either.

“No.” Henry shook his head, taking the necklace and carefully putting it on you. “It's the date you told me, you loved me.” He explained, gently touching the necklace with his fingertips. “As important as our wedding day is to me, that day in Venice, when you finally said it to me, is even more important to me.” he admitted, looking up at you, raw emotion in his eyes.

“Oh, Henry.” You smiled, choked up, and threw your arms around his neck, hugging him tight. “I got you something too.” You told him, pulling away from him and looking at the clock. “But, it's not here yet.”

“What do you mean, it's not here yet?” He frowned at you.

“You know, how shipping works.” You said, shaking your head, getting out of bed and pulling your panties and shorts back on. “They tell you, it'll be here at this time and it's not.” You babbled, opening the bedroom door, patting Kal on the head as you went by him, going downstairs.

“What is it?” Henry asked, pulling clothes on and following after you.

“You'll see, when it gets here, silly boy.” You told him, padding into the kitchen. “Shit, I forgot to check the mail yesterday.” You said, coming back out of the kitchen, meeting Henry at the bottom of the stairs. “It might have come already, why don't you go get the mail.”

Henry narrowed his eyes at you, turning on his heels and opening the door, stepping out the door. “Y/n!” He called, and you stepped outside, grinning brightly. “Are you kidding me?” he asked, his face huge with surprise and delight.

“As a heart attack.” You giggled, watching him circle the black and white Ducati, XDiavel S, that you had bought him as an anniversary present, having seen him searching them on several occasions.

“Oh my god, babe!” He partially squealed, picking you up and spinning you in a circle. “I love it!”

“Good, I'm glad.” You grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck and looking at the bike.

“God, I love you.” Henry told you, his attention was all on you.

You looked back at him, your heart skipping a beat. “I love you too, Henry. So so so much.” You said, hugging him, tighter and hiding your face in his shoulder.

Henry took you out to dinner at your favorite restaurant that night, celebrating the anniversary more. You had a happy conversation over dinner and shared a dessert together, your love in full bloom. Even after dinner and dessert was over neither of you made to move, not wanting to end the night, so you just ordered another bottle of wine and kept the conversation going. Henry dipping his hand into his pocket every now and then, like he was waiting for something. 

“It was a really good day.” He grinned at you.

“Yeah.” You nodded, smiling back at him as you poured yourself another glass of wine.

“You told me to do something, when we made it this far.” He brought it up, feeling antsy.

“Did I?” You replied, raising an eyebrow at him, your stomach twisting.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “You told me to ask you in a year, if you wanted a wedding.”

“I did.” You nodded back, feeling your stomach tighten again.

“Well, it's just over a year, at this point. So, I'm asking you again.” He told you, his hand going back into his pocket. “Do you want a wedding?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow at you, slowly pulling something out of his pocket.

You looked across the table to him, meeting his eyes, and seeing the smile dance in his blue orbs. “I want a divorce, Henry.” You told him, in a tone that made it clear to him, you weren't teasing him, or joking, and watched that happiness and smile in his eyes die out, his face going slack with the rest of his body.


	9. Part Nine

Tears instantly burned in Henry's eyes as his mouth fell open, staring at you in complete disbelief of what you'd just told him. “You what?” He whimpered, sounding like a kicked puppy and blinking, a tear dripping down his cheek.

You sighed and gulped down your half a glass of wine. “I want a _divorce_.” You repeated it, feeling the wine burn like lava, down your throat.

“Why?” He choked, shoving whatever it was in his hand, back into his pocket. “I thought, we were happy.” He sniffled, his face shifting as he tried to keep himself composed.

“I shouldn't have told you this here.” You sighed, rubbing your temples. “I'm sorry, I should have waited until we got home.” You looked at him, choked, and looked away from him, unable to see the absolute devastation on his face. “Let's just go home.” You said, standing up.

Henry stood up with you, pulling the car keys out of his back pocket and setting them on the table in front of you. “I'll pay the bill, but I need to walk.” He told you, his voice strained as he continued to struggle with his emotions. “Don't wait for me.”

“Henry.” You whispered, like you were kicked in the stomach, but he just walked by you without looking at you or saying another word.

Henry was gone before you pulled yourself away from the table and went out to the car, sliding into the driver's seat and took a solid five minutes to sob against the stirring wheel. You obviously got home way before Henry did, while the restaurant was a fifteen minute drive from the house, it was a solid twenty to twenty-five minute walk, depending on how fast you walked and you had a feeling Henry was walking incredibly slow. He'd told you not to wait for him, but you couldn't help but stay up and wait for him. It was just past midnight when he finally got home, he looked even more broke, miserable and dejected than he had when you last saw him at the restaurant.

“Don't you love me?” Henry asked, his eyes glued to the floor as he stood in front of the stairs, where you sat.

You opened your mouth and felt like you were in a slow motion car accident, burning hot tears instantly fell from your eyes. “Of course, I do.” You told him, struggling to breathe.

“Then, why do you want to divorce me?” He asked, blinking rapidly and feeling sick to his stomach. “Did I do something wrong?” He whined, struggling with the heavy blanket of hurt and anxiety weighing down on his chest.

“Henry.” You whispered, watching him.

“Did I forget something?”

“Henry.” You said his name a little firmer.

“Or not do something?” He kept mumbling.

You stood up, going down the few steps to him. “Henry.” You whispered, reaching out to him.

“Don't touch me!” He snapped, struggling away from you, pressing his back against the front door.

“Okay.” You nodded, holding your hands out. “It was nothing you did, Henry. It's not your fault, or anything you didn't do.”

“Then, why!” He yelled, slamming his fists against the door, startling you.

“It's not what I wanted.” You told him, softly, swallowing at the thick feeling in your throat.

“I'm not what you wanted.” He agonized, looking at you angrily. “I'm not good enough.”

“Henry!” You snapped at him, not standing for him blaming himself. “I want you more than I want to breathe. I love you more than I love anything else in my life.”

“Yet, you want to divorce me.”

“It's not what I wanted, Henry.” You growled at him.

“I know, you didn't want to fucking marry me!” He growled back. “But, I thought, if it worked out...” He licked his lips. “I thought, when you told me you loved me, everything would be all right.”

“I didn't want to marry you, not because I didn't want to be with you, or that I don't love you. But, because it wasn't either of our choices to get married to each other. It was made for us, by our parents, that continuously fucking tell us how to be married to each other.” You tried explaining to him. “I want us to be together because _we_ want to be, because _we_ choose to be. I want to marry you on _our_ terms, not on the terms of a contract our parents drew up for...fuck all.” You told him, highly agitated.

Henry took a deep breath and held it for a moment, before letting it out again. “You want to divorce me,” He summed it up. “To marry me _again_ , _our_ way?” he asked, trying to make sense of it.

“It always sounds crazily absurd in my head and out loud, even more so hearing you say it.” You sighed, sitting back down on the stairs.

“Just a fucking bit.” Henry agreed. “How fucking long have you been thinking about this?” he demanded.

You bit your lip and looked up at him. “Day one.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He snapped, his eye twitching.

“No.” You said, quietly.

“You couldn't have told me this, _sooner_?” He shook, still incredibly hurt, and now really angry. “You couldn't tell me that in a better way, then looking me in the fucking eye and telling me you want a divorce,” he seethed. “on our anniversary, y/n!”

You winced as his voice grew louder. “I could have and I should have, yes.” You nodded, carefully looking up at him. “I'm sorry, I freaked, and it just came out. I didn't intend on blurting it out over dinner like that, let alone on our anniversary.”

“Then, when were you going to fucking tell me, y/n?” He asked, glaring down at you.

“The next day...” You mumbled. “Maybe.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Henry roared, shoving himself off the door and going into the kitchen, pouring himself a stiff drink.

“I'm sorry, Henry.” You whispered, standing in the kitchen doorway. “I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

“Right.” He huffed, tossing his drink back. “You're unhappy, maybe not with me. But, you're unhappy, and instead of trusting me, and telling me, that you were unhappy with our marriage arrangement and having a normal discussion on how to work it out. You blurt out over our anniversary dinner that you want a divorce.” He shook his head at you. “I told you, I'd do anything to make you happy, even if it meant divorcing me.”

“Henry.”

“No!” He barked, shaking his head at you. “Will it make you happy to divorce me?” he asked you, bluntly.

You bit the inside of your lip and shook your head. “Not, if it meant losing you forever.” You told him, honestly.

“If we divorced, breaking the contract our parents had us sign, and we married on _our_ terms?” He asked. “Would that make _you_ happy?”

“Would you be happy?” You asked him, lifting your eyebrows at him.

“I don't care...”

“I care.” You cut him off.

Henry took another shot, mulling it over in his head. “You are right.” He said, finally. “The idea of divorcing, to break the contract we were made to sign, just to turn around and remarry, is absurd.”

“I know.” You nodded, sighing and taking the glass and bottle from him, taking a shot for yourself.

“But, I agree with you.”

You choked on the alcohol as you swallowed the shot. “You what?” You sputtered, Henry's hand instinctively resting on your back.

“I agree with you.” He repeated himself. “I disillusioned myself about the notion of marrying you this way, because I wanted to be with you, anyway I could be. But, as happy as we've been together, we haven't been happy as a married couple, because our parents and family keep trying to shove what they want us to be down our throats, not allowing us to choose and make it our own.”

“Exactly.” You nodded, taking another shot.

“Could you not have said that to me, to start with, Nugget?” He asked, looking down at you, sternly.

“I'm sorry, Puppy.” You whined, smiling, knowing he was starting to forgive you, if he was going to call you Nugget.

Henry rested his hand on the back of your head and pressed his lips to your forehead. “We'll do it tomorrow.”

“It's one am, Henry.” You told him, looking at the clock on the stove.

“You know what I mean, you little brat.” Henry snapped, playfully, dipping and throwing you over his shoulder.

“What are you doing!” You protested as he carried you upstairs.

“It's one am, Nugget!” He proclaimed, dropping you down on the bed. “We need to go to sleep, and for being a _brat_ , I'm not going to give you your last present, either.”

“What!” You exclaimed, sitting up on your elbows. “What is it?”

“I'll give it to you, when you're my wife again.” He told you, getting ready for bed.

“But, I'm still your wife!”

“Nope.” He shook his head, turning down the blankets on his side of the bed and laid down. “You wanted a divorce, so you're not my wife anymore.”

“Legally!” You countered, but he ignored you. “HENRY!” You yelled, grabbing your pillow and hitting him with it.

“Behave, or you'll never get it, Nugget.” He told you, unbothered by your attack.

– –

“Henry and I are getting a divorce.” You told your mom as soon as you answered her call.

“No, you are not!” Your mother yelled back. “There's a contract!”

“The contract states we only have to be married for a year, before we are legally capable of divorcing each other without repercussions.” You stated to her in a very lawyer like voice. “It's been a year and a day.” You said, smugly, not bothering to mention that you and Henry completely planned on marrying again, how you wanted to marry each other.

“Your father is going to end up disowning you.” Your mother growled, you could already hear your father raving in the background.

“Then, he never really loved me, did he?” You shot back at her. “You can't force your _grown_ children into a relationship, or a marriage, against their will. It's 2019, mother. It was a great try at getting me a man and husband though, and trying to force me into settling down, not work anymore, and stay at home, barefoot and pregnant, like it's the 1850s, or the 1950s. I will live my life, how _I_ want to live it. You and dad don't get a say in it, if that means you do something as stupid as disown me, that's your choice. My choice is to live my life, and it's Henry's choice to live his.”

“Y/n,..” She tried to argue with you.

“I have to go, mom. I have divorce papers to sign.” You told her, and hung up, not letting her get a word in.

Henry came up to you with the papers and handed you a pen. “Well?” He said, watching you sign them.

“Her and my dad flipped their shit, and are probably going to disown me.” You told him, handing him the pen. “How'd it go with your parents?”

“Significantly better.” He told you, taking a deep breath and signing the papers. “Well, sorta. They didn't threaten to disown me, just rather disappointed.”

“Did you tell them, we're going to marry again?” You smirked up at him.

“No.” He shook his head. “We agreed that we'd keep that between us, until we wanted to tell them.”

“You asked me a question at dinner the other night.” You said, following him to the other office where you could re-marry.

“About the wedding, yeah.” He nodded, holding the door open for you.

“I want one.” You told him, looking up at him.

Henry smirked at you, blushing softly. “You want to have a wedding, invite our families and announce, oh, by the way, we divorced each other, breaking the marriage contract, but ten minutes later, we re-married.”

“You read my mind.” You chuckled, patting him on the chest. “They'll all be in the same room, when we tell them. So, it's two birds with one stone.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Henry laughed, kissing you. “Sinister little mind of yours.”

“You're the one marrying me.” You teased him. “Again, that is.”

“I'd marry you a million times.” He whispered, brushing his thumb against your cheek.

“So, what? Make this a anniversary tradition?” You giggled, hugging your arm around his waist. “Every year on our anniversary we divorce and re-marry.”

“No.” Henry shook his head, pressing his lips to your temple. “I only have the strength to divorce you once, y/n.”

“You'll never have to worry about it, ever again, Henry.” You promised him. “There will only be one thing in this world that could separate us like that, and it won't be happening for a very, _very_ , long time.”

– –

“What's going on, Hank?” Charlie complained as he followed his brother down to the beach.

“You'll find out.” Henry smiled back at his family as they all followed him.

“What's going on here?” Your father asked as everyone arrived at the beach together, seeing a sweet little set up of chairs and a officiate waiting in the front of them. “Why are we all here? The two of you got divorced two months ago.”

You and Henry smiled, wrapping an arm around each other as you looked at your families. “Y/n and I did in fact divorce, legally.” Henry started explaining, looking at you.

“But, about ten minutes after making the divorce final,” You picked up, smiling up at him. “Henry and I re-married.”

“You what!” Every one of your family members exclaimed, shocked, surprised, and angered.

“That's right.” Henry nodded, feeling Kal wiggle his big body between you and him. “We divorced and immediately re-married. We never planned on staying divorced, we love each other a great deal and want to be together.”

“Then, why bother on divorcing?” Henry's mother asked, confused.

“Because, you made us marry each other.” You explained, softly. “We had no choice or say in the matter. It didn't matter if Henry and I loved and wanted to be with each other, we very much could have ended up hating each other guts and not wanting to be together, trapping us in a loveless marriage.”

“But, we do love each other and want to be together, and we want to be married, because we want to be. Not because we were told to be. So, we did just that. We freed ourselves from the confines of the marriage contract you shoved us in, and are now married because we want to be and fully intend on being the couple, married and otherwise, we want to be.”

“We're defining ourselves.” You told them.

“Honestly, don't care what kind of married couple you think we should be.” Henry added in. “It's our relationship and lives, not yours.”

“And all this?” Luke asked, motioning to the beach set up.

“It's our wedding.” You grinned, giddy. “We figured, if you cared enough about us, to let us be ourselves, than you'd want to attend it, and we don't want anything huge and complicated.”

“I'm good with it!” Luke said, moving forward to take a seat in the front row.

You smiled at him, knowing he'd understand and support you and Henry. “Well?” You asked, looking over the rest of the families.

They all looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and started finding a seat. But, the person you feared would protest it, was. Your father stood where he was, arms crossed and your mother standing beside him. The thought of your parents walking away, and not supporting you and Henry did hurt a great deal, but you were a grown woman, living your life with the man of your dreams. If they couldn't understand that, and disowned you, then you'd respect their choice. But, you really hoped they wouldn't. Your mother looked up at your father and Henry hugged you closer to his side. Your father huffed, turning on his heels and marching back home, shooting an arrow of ice through your heart, but your mother stayed where she was, watching after him, then looked to you and Henry.

“As long as you're happy, y/n.” She whispered, looking at you.

“I'm more than happy.” You told her, clinging onto Henry.

“Then, that's all I care about.” She told you, and found a seat next to your brothers.

Henry pressed his lips to the top of your head, hearing you gulp and shiver with rejection as you watched your father disappear, your throat constricting. “It'll be all right, baby.” he whispered to you, rubbing your back. “He might come around.”

“I doubt it, Henry.” You whimpered.

“Um.” Henry's dad cleared his throat, standing patiently behind the two of you. “I wouldn't mind.” He said, offering you his arm.

You laughed softly, tears filling your eyes. “I see, where you get it, Henry.” You told him, taking his dad's arm.

“Thanks, dad.” Henry grinned, giving him a hug, then going up to the officiate.

Turning towards Henry and the officiate, Henry's father, proudly, walked you down the sandy aisle to his son and handed you off to him. You clutched Henry's hands in yours as the officiate spoke, both of you grinning like school kids at prom.

“You look gorgeous.” He whispered to you, looking over your elegant, but simple white and flowing dress.

“Speak for yourself.” You blushed, he looked amazing in the white dress pants and simple white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons open.

“Do you have anything to add?” The officiate asked, looking between you and Henry.

“Yes.” Henry nodded, letting go of one of your heads and turning slightly. “Kal, come here.” He called the Akita, who popped up from sitting next to his parents and happily ran over to him. Henry bent down and took something off his collar. “I have this for you.” He said, lifting your left hand slipping another ring on your ring finger, that fit with the first one perfectly.

“Did you have another ring made?” You asked him, looking at it.

“No.” Henry shook his head. “They were made together, I was going to give you this one at our anniversary dinner, but we saw how that worked out. So, I just waited until today.” He explained.

“You romantic.” You blushed, shaking your head at him.

“If that's everything.” the Officiate smiled at the two of you. “I am happy to announce you, Mr. and Mrs. Cavill.” he declared. “Again.” He added, getting a laugh out of everyone. “You may kiss your bride, Mr. Cavill.”

“Don't have to tell me, twice.” Henry said, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you against him, kissing you with a great passion, your families breaking out in claps and Kal barking.

“I love you.” You told Henry as you sat in your house in St. Helier after the wedding and parting ways with your families.

“I love you too.” He replied, caressing your wedding rings. “Have you ever looked on the inside band of your ring?” he asked, curiously.

“No.” You frowned, it never accrued to you too.

Henry smiled and slipped them off your finger, holding out the first one he ever gave you. Taking it from him, you looked on the inside of the band, finding that there was an engraving on it; _Love You Now_. You looked up at Henry, who smiled a bit brighter at you, handing you the newest one. You found another engraving on the inside of that one too; _and Always_.

“You seriously are a hopeless romantic.” You laughed, moving into his lap and hugging him.

“I'm hopeless at everything, when it comes to you, sweetheart.” He said against your lips. “and as bound together as we are, I'll be hopeless for the rest of my life.”


	10. Part Ten

It had been two months since the last time You and Henry had been able to see each other. You had X Games in the U.S and he'd been preparing for the upcoming second season of the Witcher. You weren't supposed to see each other for several more weeks, but you had ended up getting injured in one of the X Games and it ended the tour for you. So, there you were, back at home with Henry, and more than all right with it. Being careful of your injury, Henry laid you back against the bed, devouring every inch he could. Ripping each other's clothing off, Henry easily pushed your legs open with one knee and gripped your hips, steadying both of them as he started to easy himself inside of you, his eyes closed as your warmth enveloped him, it was that warmth, your warmth, that made him really feel like Superman. But, his eyes flew back open, hearing you yelp, and not the good yelp either, and instantly tightening around him, your legs instinctively trying to close at the pain the shot through you, like a bullet.

“What...” Henry mumbled, his mouth hanging open and panic surged through him, seeing the pain in your face. “What-what...what happened? What-did I-I d-do?” he shook with the panic, carefully pulling away from you. 

“I-I d-don't kn-know.” You panted back, breathing heavily between still being aroused and the pain still firing up your spine. “It-it just _hurt_ , for some reason.” you gulped, trying to relax your body to ease the pain.

“I'm-I'm s-sorry, I--” Henry backed off the bed and stood up, running a shaky hand through his hair. “I-I didn't mean...” Anxiety started to set in with his panic.

“Henry...” You panted, looking up at him, knowing it wasn't him that caused the pain, it was whatever he came into contact with. “Henry...” You said, a bit firmer as he yanked his clothing back on.

“No.” He shook his head, not capable of meeting your eye or even look in your direction. “N-no. No, y/n. No.” he kept repeating, utterly convinced he'd hurt you and not taking any other suggestions as his panicked and anxious mind kept replaying it over in his head.

“Henry, it wasn't...”

“It was!” He barked, looking at you for a moment with an angry intensity, but he was angry at himself, not you. “ _I_ hurt you.” he whispered, in a voice that reminded you of a beaten child, and before you could get up and grab him, Henry spun on his heels and all but ran out of the bedroom.

“Fuck.” You sighed, still panting and pressing a hand to your injured side, hearing him call for Kal and go out the door with him, the slam of it making the house shake.

When a good amount of the pain subsided, you got out of bed and drew yourself a bath, hoping it would help the rest of the pain in your lower back and between your legs go away. You heard the door open downstairs as you toweled off from the bath, and moved to stand in the bathroom doorway. But you only saw a quick flash of Henry turn at the top of the stairs and go into the guest bedroom, making you drop your head back, knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping with you for the night, obviously still too panicked at the idea he'd hurt you. Kal pattered over to you, nudging your legs.

“I know he's upset, Kal.” You told the Akita. “But, he's not going to listen to me, if he even opens the door to talk to me. He'll be fine in the morning, when he calms down and realizes he didn't do anything wrong.” you said, scratching his head and neck, before crawling into bed.

When you woke up the next morning, Henry was gone, leaving a note that he wouldn't be home til late and not to wait up for him. It made you sigh, you knew he was at the gym and trying to dodge you, preventing the talk about what had happened the night before. After making and eating breakfast, you made an appointment with your OB for that afternoon.

“How can I help you today, y/n?” Your doctor asked, as you got into an exam room.

“I'm worried about something being wrong down there.” You told her, sitting on the exam table. “I was having starting to be intimate with my husband last night, and before he could even totally settle in, this god awful pain shot through me, and stopping us.” you explained the situation.

“That must have been worrying to both of you.”

“That's understatement,” You scoffed. “He thinks he did something wrong, and is now dodging me every chance he gets.”

“Well, let's have a look and see what we find.” the doctor told you, as you laid back and started the exam.

Henry got home seriously late from the gym, and the house was all dark as he entered and closed the door behind him, only to be startled by the living room light clicking on and finding you standing there in front of him. He flushed instantly, feeling the panic he had last night bubble up again. 

“Y/n, I don't...”

“You don't need to talk, you need to listen.” You told him, cutting him off before he could make an excuse to farther ignore you.

Henry's mouth snapped shut.

“Good boy.” You snapped, feeling annoyed with him for ignoring you, but you were equally more concerned about the damage he was doing to himself over the situation. “You didn't hurt me last night, Henry.”

“How the fuck can you say that?” He barked, and your heart clenched seeing the tears well up in his eyes. “You didn't see the look on your face when it happened, _I_ did. And...”

“You didn't do a damn thing, Henry!” You barked back at him. “You did nothing, I didn't want you to do. And you sure as hell didn't fucking hurt me! You actually, probably, saved my life.”

“How the fuck did I do that!” he shook with a mixture of anger and anxiety.

“The pain I felt, was from swelling, swelling I didn't fucking know was there until we started having sex last night.” you started to explain to him. “The swelling was caused by my IUD, that had slipped out of place from my accident at the x game. If I hadn't found that out, because of last night, it would have perforated, and I probably would have died from internal bleeding.” You told him, matter of fact. “It was because of last night, Henry, that I made the appointment with my OB, this afternoon, to find out why. Do you understand now, that you didn't hurt me?”

“But, I did.” he whispered, his brain processing what you told him, but still worried.

Your shoulders slumped. “When have you ever hurt me, Henry?” you whispered, closing the gap between you and hugging him, letting him hide his face into your neck, as the tears welled up in his eyes, spilled over. “You never have, and you never will.” You whispered into his ear, stroking his hair, tenderly.

“I'm sorry.” He whimpered into your shoulder, wrapping his arms around you and hugging you, tightly.

“You're all right, baby.” You reassured him, carding your hand through his curls.

“Are _you_ alright.” he asked, picking up his head and resting his forehead against yours.

You smiled, wiping his wet face. “I'll be fine. She took it out and put me on an anti inflammatory for a bit, and when I've healed up, she'll put another one in for me.” you told him, rubbing his back.

“So, no sex for a while.”

“Not for a week or two.” You nodded. “But, there's always other ways to have fun.” you grinned, relieved to see him smile again.

– –

You laid on the bed, your feet planted on the carpet as Henry knelt between your legs, his mouth latched onto your pussy and tormenting you with his tongue. You moaned, tugging at his wet curls. You'd just finished taking a shower together before going to bed, and laid down to relax after you dried off, when Henry, still dripping from the shower, dropped to his knees in front of you, pushing your legs apart and started devouring you. You panted and whimpered, licking your lips as you felt your orgasm hitting, you were in the full middle of it, when Henry pulled away from you.

“I can't.” he panted, out of breath from his pleasuring efforts.

“Oh, god, Henry!” You whined, pouting up at him. “But, you fucking were and I was in the middle of it!”

“I can't, babe.” He panted again, standing up and looking over your naked body. “I'm so going to lose brownie points, for being a bad boy.”

“What _are_ you talking about, Puppy!” You practically started throwing a tantrum, couldn't he lose his brownie points for being the goodest, good, gooder boy of the house _after_ he finished getting you off with that fabulous mouth!

“I need you, y/n.” He told you, moving over you and capturing your mouth with his, you could taste yourself on his lips.

“Henry.” You said, sternly, as you realized what he was driving at.

“I can't take it anymore, Nugget.” He pouted, rubbing himself against your sensitive pussy. “I need to be in you.” He sounded possessed, his hips working as if he already had his cock buried in you. “Please, y/n.” He begged, making you moan, turned on by it.

“I'll be gentle.”

“Oh, sweet baby Jesus, take the wheel.” You groaned, melting beneath him. “I don't even give a fuck, if you tear me in half at this point, Henry. Just, _please_ , finish what you started, Puppy.” You begged him back, your eyes locking with his.

That was all Henry needed to hear from you, feeling your legs wrap around his waist like a snake strangling its prey, and managed to slip a hand between your energized bodies to grab a hold of his painfully hard cock and, true to his gentlemanly word, gently, eased inside your still healing core. Your eyes crossed and rolled shut at the stretch of him pushing inside of you, even slowly. It hadn't even been a week since your OB told you to abstain from intercourse after sustaining an injury from a slipped IUD, so you were still incredibly sore, but not like you had been. Ordinarily, the stretch of Henry filling you was sweet and intoxicating, but as much as it still was, it edged on the painful side. Henry nudged the side of your face with his, nuzzling and rubbing his cheek against yours, he could feel the twinges of discomfort as your muscles twitched against him. But, surprisingly, it seemed Henry had needed you, to be inside of you, a lot more than both of you realized, because, even with the impressive endurance the Brit had for being in the sack, he only lasted long enough to completely bury his prick inside of you, before he lost control of himself, and came.

“For fuck sake.” He whimpered, slightly embarrassed.

“If you needed me _that bad_ , Puppy.” You panted into the cove of his ear. “You should have told me sooner.” You told him, caressing his neck and between his shoulderblades, easing his embarrassment.

“I shouldn't have done this to start with.” He replied, pressing his hips firmly against yours and rubbing the tip of his cock against your sweet spot, making you gasp, softly. “Should have better control of myself.” He whispered, his fingertips stroking your side.

“I rather like..” You gulped, digging your nails into his ribs as your earlier orgasm started to come back to life. “that you didn't. Though, it is rather risky. Since, I don't have my IUD or took any birth control, and you didn't wrap it before you tapped it.”

Henry focused on finally delivering you to your orgasm before easing back out of you, resting on his elbows as he looked down at you. “It'll be fine, we didn't really do anything.” He chuckled, turning pink.

“It doesn't take much, Puppy.” You smirked at him, brushing his wild and still wet curls away from his forehead. “But, did you have to do it, _after_ I got showered?” You teased him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

– –

“Your brother just texted me.” Henry said, walking into the study, where you were sitting doing your work.

“Oh?” You answered, turning in your chair to look at him.

“ _Congratulations_ , which I understand.” He said, reading the text off his phone. “ _I wonder, if there's two_ , which I don't understand.”

Your face went blank for a moment, not understanding what your brother meant either, then it dawned on you. “Oh.” Then, you got a slightly mortified look on your face as it sunk in. “Oh, I didn't even think about that.”

“Think of what?” Henry asked, still utterly lost.

“You know, Luke and I are twins?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“So, is my dad, he's a twin too. He's got an identical twin brother.” You said, leaning back in your chair. 

“Okay?”

“There's two sets a twins of my mom's siblings.” You continued, your stomach twitching. “I think my grandfather had a twin sister, and my older brother's wife had twins.” You looked up at Henry, amused at the fact now. “Are you getting the hint now, Henry? I wonder, if there's _two_.”

Henry's mouth dropped open and he looked completely horrified. “Twins...”

“My aunt had triplets too.” You added, not really needing to divulge that information, but wanted to see what expression it would put on your husband's face.

“Triplets.” He gulped the word down. “I don't know, what I'll do with one baby, let alone two or three of them.”

You laughed, seeing his brain turn the wheels of that terrifying thought of you actually being pregnant with more than one baby. You'd just found out a few days ago that you were three weeks pregnant with your and Henry's first child. Both of you were incredibly excited about the prospect, and you'd started out as more worried about it than Henry was, but as the sudden realization, with your family history, that you could be pregnant with multiples was put on the table, that suddenly shifted. It didn't worry you that you could be having twins, or even triplets, you were a twin, and had several interactions with other twins, it was normal part of life to you, it wasn't for Henry. The thought of being a first time father worried him, but now he was utterly scared out of his mind, thinking about all the first things you'd both go through, times two or more.

“Henry.” You got up from your chair, becoming worried. “Love, it's all right.” You took his hand and sat him down, giggling at the fact _you_ were the pregnant one, putting _him_ in a chair. “We'll be all right. I mean, it's about two and half times more likely, given my family history of it. But,” You cleared your throat, seeing that added bit of fact didn't help. “It's perfectly okay. We'll be fine and if we have multiples, we'll still be fine.”

“Minus needing more diapers and formula, plus more throw up.” He said, snapping out of it a bit.

“True.” You nodded, it was hard to disagree with that fact. “But, there's two of us, and I'm more than likely to only have twins, so, that's one for each of us. It works out, Puppy.” You tried convincing him, licking your lips.

Henry slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you into his lap. “Yeah, we'll be fine.” He nodded, but his tone gave away he still didn't quite believe it.

“Look at me.” You whispered, resting your hand on his cheek and waited patiently for him to turn his face and look you in the eyes, you grinned like crazy at him. “We'll be fine, the baby, or _babies_ , will be fine.” You told him in a soothing voice, stroking the back of his hair. “You're going to be a great father, Henry.” You whispered, resting your forehead against his and pressing his hand to your stomach.

“You think so?” He asked, his voice small with concern.

“I know so, Puppy.” You told him, feathering your fingertips through his hair.

Henry rested his chin on your shoulder and sighed. “I hate your brother.” He mumbled, making you laugh again.

“What, you wanna be in the delivery room and find out?” You teased him. “What a shock!”

“No, no.” Henry shook his head against your shoulder. “I want to know before they come, if it is twins. I want us to be ready for them.” He paused for a second, the endless list of things he wanted, and now needed, to do in his head, suddenly sped up and became more desperate. “I have to figure out how to put a crib together.”

“There will be instructions in the box, with the crib parts. That is, when, we actually buy a crib.” You giggled.

“I'll have to baby proof the house.” He rambled on.

“Henry.” You said his name, melting.

“Kal's great with babies and kids. He loves my nephews, and your nieces and nephews.” He kept going, totally lost in the swing of it.

“Henry..” You giggled at him.

“Charlie had a hospital bag packed, for when it was time to go to the hosp..”

You grabbed Henry by the face and made him look at you again. “Henry.” You said his name firmly, giving him a serious expression. “I'm only _three weeks_ along. We have _nine months_ to prepare all of that, and whatever else you've got ticked off in that beautiful brain of yours. We don't have to rush out right now and get it all, we have time, I swear. We have time.”

He let out a small breath, resting his forehead against your chest. “I'm sorry.”

“It'll be all right, Henry.” You whispered into his hair, caressing his neck and back. “Breathe, love. We got this.”


	11. Part Eleven

Henry reminded you of a bull in a china shop as he walked down the aisle at the baby store. You came to finally start buying some of the baby items you'd need in preparation for the baby. Henry stopped in the crib aisle, turning back and forth between the displays, the look of being out of his depth steadily grew and made you chuckle and wish you knew what the mental dialogue in his mind was sounding like.

“What's even the difference?” His voice asked, giving you a sample of that conversation.

“This one is just a crib.” You said, pointing at one. “and that one is a crib that can transition into a toddler bed, down the line.” You explained to him.

“How do you know that?” He turned his upper body towards you, the look of lost confusion on his face made him look like such a Puppy.

You pointed at a display sign above the duel crib, that showed a diagram of how it changed from a crib to a bed. “You think someone at your altitude, you'd have seen it.” You teased him, watching his shoulders slump and patted him on the back. “I do like this one.” You said, moving over to a third one, that was a crib and changing table combo. “The color matches the rest of the house as well, and its a neutral color, since we won't know the gender for a while.” You added.

“I agree.” He nodded, chewing on the inside of his lip.

Looking around the store a bit more after picking out the crib, you and Henry found a bassinet for when the baby was in the master bedroom with you both, a dresser to put baby clothes in and a comfortable rocker. Paying for everything that you'd picked out and packing them into the car, Henry drove you both back home to start unpacking them and give his first attempt at putting the crib together in the spare bedroom that was being turned into the baby's nursery.

“Look what I got, Puppy.” You said, pulling a folded blue onesie out of one of the bags and holding it out to him.

Henry took the onesie from you and unfolded it, reading the white letters on the front and instantly blushed. “ _This baby needs a nap_.” He chuckled, shyly. “Don't tell me you've re-watched the first season of the Witcher, again.” He asked, knowing you'd bought the onesie because of similar line that was in the Netflix show.

“Okay, I won't.” You flushed, biting back the guilty smile tugging on your lips, you'd binge watched the Witcher more times than you could count, or you were going to admit to Henry, he only knew about you watching the show twice, when it was more than ten.

“Good Lord, Nugget.” Henry chuckled, kissing your temple. “I'm going to try and set up the crib, while you make dinner.” He told you, picking up the box and carrying it upstairs to the nursery.

“Don't break anything!” You yelled after him.

“I'm not going to break the crib!” Henry yelled back.

“I wasn't talking about the crib.” You chuckled, shaking your head.

“Do you not have faith in my crib building skills?” Henry asked, coming back into the kitchen.

You blushed, pulling the makings for dinner out of the fridge. “I have faith in you, for a lot of things, Love.”

“I'll have you know, I'm the one that upgraded my bike, wiring and all, and I fixed the sink, when it stopped working.”

“How is your hand doing, Puppy?” You grinned at him, remembering him cursing after bashing his hand, while fixing said sink.

“It healed fine!” Henry protested, holding his hand up for you to see. “I didn't break anything, but the skin.”

You pressed your lips together, body shaking as you giggled at him. Huffing and shaking his head, Henry turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen. “Wait!” You called to him, leaning under the sink. “Here, just in case.” You said, holding out the first aid kit to him, face turning red as you tried to suppress more laughing.

“Very fucking funny, Nugget.” He growled at you, but still took the kit with him, which caused you to lose it again.

You looked up towards the kitchen ceiling as you stood at the stove making dinner, hearing the bangs and muffled curses from Henry as he sat in the middle of the nursery putting, or trying to put, the crib together, and smiled down at Kal, who sat your feet. The Akita had become glued to you, ever since you became pregnant, he'd follow you around the house, sleep at your feet on the bed and would whine and howl, if you went outside with him, or went anywhere he couldn't be with you or at least see you. It had gotten to the point, you would have to let him in the bathroom with you, even if you were just trying to brush your teeth, shower or going pee, or he'd complain until you came out. Henry couldn't take the Bear out on his walks in the morning either, because Kal wouldn't leave you alone, so you either had to get up and go with them, or Henry would go out without him.

“Daddy's going to make a mess.” You told the Akita and pulled dinner off the stove, pulling out plates and silverware. “Should we go upstairs with dinner and help him, Bear?” You asked him, plating up dinner.

“Oof.” Kal barked softly.

“All right.” You chuckled, serving yourself and tossed Kal a treat. “Food's on.” You said, carrying the plates into the nursery and holding out a plate for Henry.

“I could have come downstairs.” Henry protested, taking the plate and a fork from you.

“Eh.” You shrugged, sitting down cross legged beside him, balancing your plate on your knee and looked over what you correctly predicted, a mess.

Henry had all the crib parts out of the box and unwrapped, all the nuts, bolts and screws were strewn across the carpeted floor and the instructions were wrinkled from where he'd clearly got frustrated with them, crumpled them up, then conceded, and carefully smoothed them out again, for another try at figuring them out. You picked up the instructions and looked them over, glancing between the diagrams the crib parts and the hardware.

“Those instructions are infuriating.” Henry told you around a mouthful of food.

“I can see that.” You agreed, nodding and set them down to eat your dinner. “You want some help? Two brains are better than one.” You asked, setting your empty plate aside.

“If it gets this contraption together.” He said, stacking his plate on yours and waving a hand over the mess.

“We got this.” You chuckled, leaning over and collecting all the nuts, screws and bolts, then looking at the description of them on the instructions, put them all in their own neat piles. “I'll read the instructions, you put the stuff together, deal?” You said, smiling at him and seeing him looking at you, his head slightly tilted and a soft smile on his lips.

“Deal.” He nodded, picking up the screw driver and waited for you tell him what to do.

An hour and a half later, with no injuries, you and Henry had assembled the crib and stood in front of it, proud of yourselves. He wrapped his arm around your waist, tucking you against his side and kissing you softly. You smiled up at him, resting your head on his shoulder, content.

“Now, where do you want it?” He asked, caressing your side with his thumb.

“Hm.” You pressed your lips together, looking around the room. “How about over there?” You said, pointing to the wall across from the door way.

“Then, that's where it will go.” Henry told you, kissing your forehead and moving away from you, to place the crib where you wanted it. “It looks good, Nugget.” He said, smiling triumphantly.

“Yeah, it does.” You agreed, nodding and resting your hands on your hips.

– –

“Y/n?” Henry called, sitting up in bed as he heard you sit up suddenly and gag. “You going to throw up?” He asked, already throwing the blankets off himself. “All right.” He nodded, as you nodded your head, pressing the back of your hand to your mouth, trying desperately to fight it.

Henry quickly got out of bed, shoving the bathroom door open and blinding both of you as he flicked the light on. He reached under the sink for a towel, folded it up and situated it in front of the toilet bowl, so you had something soft to cushion your knees as you threw up. He no sooner did that, threw the seat up and just barely managed to press his back against the wall, before you charged in, letting out a short inhale and exhale of breath, dropped to your knees on the towel and threw up, something was supposed to be the dinner he'd made you both a few hours before. Henry went to your bedside table, went back to you, knelt behind you and carefully pulled your hair back, using the hair tie he'd picked up to pull it into a loose bun, then offered what little comfort to you he could, rubbing your back and whispering gently to you. When you were done, you rested your head on your folded arms, taking the time to catch your breath and wait for the dizziness to subside. Henry stood up, wet a wash cloth with cold water gently pressed it to the back of your neck and wiped your face, several times, then pulled out your toothbrush, wet it, put a bit of toothpaste on it and held it out to you as you stood up.

“Thank you.” You whispered in a rough voice, taking the toothbrush from him and started brushing your teeth and tongue, easing the nasty taste in your mouth.

“Of course, Baby.” Henry replied, pouring you a capful of mouthwash, as well. “You want some of your tea?” He asked, lifting a brow at you as your eyes met in the mirror. “I'll go get you some, why don't you lay back down.” He said, kissing the top of your head, padded out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen to put the kettle on and make you a cup of Peppermint tea that he knew helped ease your nausea a lot of the time. “Here you go.” He smiled, carefully handing you the warm and fragrant cup, with another gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Thank you, Henry.” You smiled, looking up at him as you sipped the tea, moaning as the warm liquid spread through you. “I don't know what I would do without you to take care of me.” You told him as he sat on the edge of the bed beside you.

– –

“What are you still doing up, y/n?” Henry asked as he walked into the bedroom, and finding you still awake. “It's midnight.”

“I was waiting for you.” You told him, setting your book down.

“Babe, you need to rest.” He softly scolded you, toeing out of his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. “It's not good for you or the baby.”

“You were gone before I even woke up this morning.” You countered, Henry had started filming the second season of the Witcher, so he was out the door by five am and didn't get home until very late. The only upside of it, was they were mostly filming the new season in England, so he was home at night.

Henry's shoulders relaxed, frowning softly at you as his head tilted. “I know.” He sighed, turning the lights out and crawling into bed with you. “I missed you today, too.” He whispered as you snuggled back against him, kissing your shoulder and caressing the gentle slope of your growing belly, you were fifteen weeks along now. “But, it's Friday, I only have to do some ride training in the afternoon, so you'll have me in the morning and the rest of the day.”

“Promise?” You whispered, drifting off to sleep.

“I promise, sweetheart.” He whispered back, feeling bad about having to leave you, so he could film. “I'll be right here, when you wake up.” He added, even after you'd fallen completely asleep.

– –

When you woke up the next morning, it was with a sigh you'd let out on a dozens of other occasions, and smiled, a soft giggle melting into a smooth moan. Henry turned his head and kissed the inside of your thigh as he laid comfortably between your open legs.

“You know.” He said, nipping at the skin of your thigh. “There's going to a moment, not too far off, that you won't be able to watch me pleasure you.”

You could feel the grin on his lips as he said it. “Very funny, Puppy.” You chuckled, and moaned again as his mouth closed around your pussy again.

Henry took his time with you, slowly licking and suckling you, rubbing your clit in firm, but gentle, circles, leaving you a withering and panting mess against his mouth, begging him for more and trying to push down for better friction. But, he listened to neither and held you still, he wanted to make up for all the time he wasn't able to spend with you over the last few weeks as he filmed. Your hand tangled in his hair as your orgasm slowly built to its peak inside of you.

“Henry.” You whispered his name, melting as your orgasm washed over you.

“Baby.” He smiled, sitting up and kissing your belly, before bringing his face level to yours. “Nugget.” He grinned, kissing you on the lips.

“That felt great.” You sighed, opening your eyes and looked up into his bright face.

“Good.” He chuckled, kissing you again. “I have something that will feel even better.” He told you, wrapping your legs around his waist and eased inside of you, making you shiver.

“Every time.” You grinned up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Henry's thrusts were precise, but gentle. He had developed the concern of hurting the baby if he did anything more, despite you, _and_ the doctor, reassuring him that he couldn't. You gave up trying to coax it out of him weeks ago, and let him go his own pace, it didn't really matter as long as he was buried inside of you. Your sex drive had really started to kick up now that you were in your second trimester. So, you needed Henry's cock in you more than you wanted anything else, except maybe the Red Licorice you'd developed an insatiable craving for in your second month.

“Are you holding out?” You panted, threading your fingers through the back of his hair and looking him the eyes.

“You're about to come again.” Henry panted back, licking his lips. “I can feel it.” He smirked at you, thrusting a teeny bit more.

“You going to come with me then, Puppy?” You smirked back at him.

“I wasn't.” He answered, impishly. “You want me too?” He teased you, nibbling on your bottom lip.

“If you don't, I'm not having sex with you for a week.” You threatened him, tightening your walls around him.

“We both know _you_ couldn't last a day without me in you.” He challenged you, groaning as you hugged around his cock.

“Come without me and find out.” You challenged him back, winking at him.

“Oh, Christ.” Henry grunted, shaking his head, he wasn't going to hold out any longer if you were going to tighten up around him like this. “Fine.” He sighed, waiting just long enough for your orgasm to start and then came with you.

“There's my Henry.” You teased him, feeling the incredible wet warmth that only he could give you.

He laughed, breathy, blushing and smiling as he worked through his orgasm. “It's a good thing I work on my cardio.” He panted, kissing you. “Or I wouldn't be able to keep up with you.”

“Cardio is always good for my Puppy.” You chuckled, rolling on top of him and letting him feel the soft curve of your belly against his toned and abed stomach, something else you knew he liked to feel. “What do you want the baby to be?” You asked, once you both calmed and came down off your highs.

“Healthy.” Henry answered, wrapping his arms around you.

“You know, what I mean, silly boy.” You chuckled against his skin. “Gender.” You elaborated, resting your chin on his chest.

“I really wouldn't mind either.” He told you, caressing the small of your back. “It be nice to have a daughter though, have another mini you running around the house.” he grinned, closing his eyes and picturing it.

“Well,” You said, humoring him. “If the baby is a girl, what would you want to name her?” You asked, looking his face over.

“God, it took me ages to figure out what to name Kal.” He huffed, shaking his head, but kept his eyes closed as he thought about it. “I don't know.” He frowned, after a moment. “I've always loved the name, Lily.” He admitted after several minutes.

“Lily is a sweet name.” You agreed with him, liking the name yourself. “What if the baby is a boy?” You inquired, curious to what he thought.

“Hmm.” Henry hummed, pressing his lips together. “My dad's middle name is James.”

“I like that.” You nodded, loving the sound of it. “Very Harry Potter-y.” You teased him.

Henry shrugged, opening his eyes and smiling at you, before rolling back over you. “Shall I show you more of my _wand_ skills?” He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Oh my god, please.” You howled with laughter.

He grinned, kissing down your chest, swirling his tongue around one of your nipples, making it harden with attention and sealed his mouth around it, biting carefully and applied a moment of pressure, before yanking his head away and making a twisted expression. “Ugh! What the hell is that!” He groaned, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth at the weird taste on it. “What are you laughing about?” He demanded as you became practically hysterical.

“It seems, Mr. Cavill.” You laughed and sat up on your elbows. “You just discovered that _I_ am starting to lactate.”

“Lactate?” He echoed you, frowning and mildly grossed out.

“Breast milk, Puppy. Breast milk.” You told him, still laughing. “You just tasted my breast milk.”

“Ew!” He grimaced, sticking his tongue out. “That's nasty!”

“Oh, you liked it once upon a time in your wee life.” You teased him, shaking your head at him.

“I don't like it now!” He protested, getting out of bed to rinse his mouth out with some mouthwash.

– –

“I have an ultrasound today, remember?” You told Henry on the phone. “The important one.”

“ _I know, babe. I know, but filming is running late_.” He answered, sighing heavily, both of you had been waiting anxiously for this particular doctor's appointment, you were going to find out gender and for sure if you were having one baby or two. “ _You know, I'll try and make it_.”

“Knowing and doing so, are seriously different things, Henry.” You told him, starting to get moody over the whole thing, which only made him sigh again, knowing better than to argue with you, when you were starting to get into one of those moods.

“ _I love you_.” He said, sounding dubious if _you_ knew that.

You growled, rolling your jaw as you grew angry with him. “I love you too.” You said, then hung up, not giving him a chance to say anything else.

“Fuck.” Henry sighed, as they called him back to set.

“You all right, Henry?” Joey Batey asked, seeing the more grumpy Geralt face than usual.

“I have a very pissed off and pregnant wife.” Henry growled in Geralt's voice. “I might need to take my fucking sword and costume home to deal with her.” He added, before getting on his mark and the camera started rolling.

_– –_

Henry got home that night, having missed the ultrasound, and expected you to fully blow him up, finish screaming at whatever remained of him and then set that on fire, on top of it. What he found scared him even more, You were standing _quietly_ in the living room, waiting for him. He gulped as he set his bag down on the floor and joined you in the living room.

“Hey, Sweetie.” He said in a gentle voice, trying to temper whatever anger you might have left with sweetness. “I'm guessing you know.” He said, watching your eyes darken, the sweet talking wasn't going to work. “If we're..”

“ _We_?” You asked, voice calm and lifting an eyebrow at him.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head, he should have seen that coming. “What the gender is or if there's more than one.”

“You'd think that, would you?” You asked, a tint of anger in your voice there.

Henry's eyes narrowed, confused and tilted his head at you. “What?”

“As much as I wanted to find out, _without_ you.” You told him with a little more anger. “I didn't, cause that wouldn't be fair to you.” Less anger. “So,” You pulled an envelope out of your back pocket and held it out to him. “I just had her put the ultrasound and the gender in here, so we could find out together, like we were supposed too, this afternoon.” You explained, all the anger leaving you now.

“That's more than.... _considerate_...of you, sweetheart.” He said, slowly taking the envelope from you and turning it over to the flap. “Thank you.” He added, quietly, daring to stand next to you as he pulled out the ultrasound. “Holy shit.” He let out in a huff, grinning like crazy and looking at you, tears falling.

“Well, then.” You grinned back at him, all of the anger and frustration you had all day, totally forgotten, as you started to cry too.


	12. Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry find out the gender of the baby.

“Lily, it is then.” You said, seeing the sonogram of your and Henry's _daughter_ , then looked up at him. “And just the one! Dodged a bullet there, Papa.” You teased him, wiping at his wet cheeks.

He let out a breath, finding he could smile a bit more. “I'm going to be a daddy.” He said in a voice that still didn't believe it.

“Are you just now realizing this?” You asked, amused, he hadn't taken his eyes off the slip of paper.

“I knew it.” He nodded, enamored by the first photo his first biological child. “But, seeing her.” He blushed, and finally looked at you. “ _Her_.” He said it, softly. “We're going to have a daughter.” Henry was starting to really sound convinced of it. “A girl! I'm going to be the daddy to a baby girl!” He put his hand on your belly. “You're a girl!”

You watched your husband practically vibrate and jump with the amount of joy bursting from him. “She's a girl.” You nodded, grinning and feeling his excitement infect you.

“I'm so fucking excited, y/n!” He told you, throwing his arms around your and hugging you against him. “I mean, I was before, but now!” He picked you up off your feet and spun around. “You're going to be the mummy of a baby girl, y/n!” He said, putting you back down and cupping your face in his shaking hands.

“Yeah, Puppy, I am.” You laughed, loving how happy and excited he is.

“Kal!” Henry said, calling to the Akita, who was a foot away. “Did you hear that, buddy?” He asked him, looking him in the face. “You're going to have a little sister!” He said, his excitement infecting the Bear, who started barking. “Yeah! A two legged one!” He laughed as Kal jumped up on him. “I have to call my mum!” He said, letting Kal down and rushing out of the living room to get the house phone.

“That was definitely worth the wait.” You chuckled, watching after him. “Wasn't it, Kal?”

“Mum!” You heard Henry's voice shout, when she answered the phone. “Guess, what? We're having a girl! I'm going to have a daughter!” He yelled, dancing in the kitchen with his excitement.

Sighing and shaking your head, you picked up your phone and texted your brother, Luke, the only person of your own family you cared to tell the news too, right now.

 _It's a girl, bro_.

_Holy shit! Congrats! You want me to tell mum and dad?_

_No, keep it to yourself. I'll let them know, when I want them to know_.

You looked up as Henry came back into living room. “If you keep doing that, your face is going to get stuck in that position.” You teased him, dropping your phone on the couch.

“I don't even care.” He told you, proudly.

– –

Henry had a week break from filming the Witcher, while they built a new set for them to film on, and decided to fly back to St. Helier, without telling you. You thought he'd gone to do an interview or something, but what he was really there for, was far more important to him than filming and work stuff.

“Henry, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see your husband.” Henry told your mom, when she opened the door.

“Is y/n with you?” she asked, looking around for you.

“No, she's back home in London.” He told her, a bit impatient.

“Is everything all right?” She asked, concerned, it wasn't like him to go so far without you, especially with you being six months pregnant now.

“Everything's fine. Y/n is great and so is the baby.” He assured her, shifting. “Is your husband home?” he asked.

“Yes, come right in.” Your mom nodded, opening the door for him and standing out of the way. “He's in the living room.” She told him, waving in him that direction. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Henry shook his head, going down the hall and into the living room. “Sir?” He called to your father as he sat on the couch, watching something on tv.

“Henry.” Your father answered, turning to look at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you, if you have a moment?” Henry told him, his voice calm, the last time the two men had seen each other was at the beach wedding you and he had, some time ago now.

“Is she with you?” Your father asked, not even bothering to use your name, which did nothing for the anger Henry was keeping a lid on.

“No, she's back home in London, she doesn't know I'm here.” He explained, licking his lips.

“Fine, then.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Say what you've come to say.”

“Right.” Henry moved to sit on the love seat across from your father, leaning forward. “You know, she's pregnant.” He stated, you'd told your mom the same day you found out, so it was only natural she'd tell your father. 

“Yeah, we know.”

“With your granddaughter.” Henry added, new information for both your parents.

That caught your father's attention, she'd be his and your mother's first granddaughter, all your brother's had boys. “Is that so.”

“It is.” Henry nodded, resting his elbows on his knees. “Look, I know that what you and my parents planned for her and I, didn't work out exactly like you wanted it too...”

“That's for damn sure.” He cut Henry off, chuckling.

“But, that shouldn't matter, and it only matters to you, it seems. Her mother, siblings and extended family are fine with it. My family is fine with it.”

“Shouldn't it, though?” He snapped, anger flaring. “She can't do a damn thing she's told to do. You tell her to jump, and she'll kick. She's been like that her entire life, a thorn in her mother and I's side. How I fathered a disobedient bitch like her...”

“Don't you ever call her that again!” Henry roared, the lid to his anger blowing off, and startling your father. “She's an amazing woman. Successful, well rounded, intelligent, loving, caring and more of daughter than you fucking deserve, that's more than obvious.” He seethed, flexing his hands in and out of fists. “But, she's still your daughter, your flesh and blood, at the end of the day. You pushed her into an arranged marriage, that didn't work out. But, the relationship that it formed more than worked out, and turned into an even better marriage, a marriage, that's produced your grandchild. Are you really such a petty, greedy and spiteful old man, that you'd played tit for tat on how she's married? Is your need for control and to be right more important to you, than y/n being happy, in a loving and supportive marriage with a man that would die for her? The same man you picked out to attach her too.” He panted, worked up. “Or did you do all of that, knowing she'd break it off, _fuck it up_ , to prove to her that all you see her as, is a failure, that she couldn't please you, no matter what she did.”

Your father seethed listening to Henry's words.

“I came here, not only as a _man_ , but as your daughter's husband and the father to your grandchild, to ask you, if you are willing to keep going on treating her the way you've been treating her for almost a year,” he paused. “her whole life, really,” he corrected himself. “and risk never seeing her again _or_ meeting your grandchild, for that matter? Because, if you're going to continue to be that toxic factor in _my_ wife's life, then I _will not_ condone you seeing either of them, _ever_ again.”

“You think you can make that choice for her?” Your father sneered, standing up.

“Unlike you,” Henry said, standing up to his full height and towering over him. “Y/n listens to me, and she's already decided, if you're going to act this way, then you don't deserve to be in her, or our daughter's, life.” He told him. “I am the messenger. You can't hurt me the way you can and have, and do, hurt her.” He took a deep breath, calming himself down for your mother's sake. “The choice of how you act from now on with her, is yours.”

With that, Henry showed himself out.

– –

“How was your trip?” You asked, when he walked into the house, sitting on the couch and folding the load of baby stuff you'd just washed, you were starting to get nesting crazy.

“I went to Jersey.” Henry confessed, sitting down next to you.

You rested the bib in your hand down on your swollen belly and looked at him, slack jawed. “What did you do, Henry?”

“I went and talked to your father.” He told you, gulping.

“Oh, for fuck sake.” You sighed, closing your eyes and resting back against the couch cushions. “Please, tell me you two didn't get into a fight.”

“Not exactly.”

“Then, _what_ exactly?”

“I told him, that if he was going to keep treating you the way he's been treating you, just because the arranged marriage thing didn't work out, like he wanted too, that we weren't going to condone it, or let him see the baby.” He explained to you. “It's what you told me and we agreed on.”

“It is what I told you, and what we agreed on.” You nodded, feeling surreal. “I just didn't expect you to jet off to Helier by yourself to go tell him that.”

“I fucked up, didn't I?” He asked, wide eyed, his already protective nature was starting to heighten, like your need to nest was. “I just, I wasn't thinking. I just knew I had a week off, you're only getting closer to your due date, might as well tell him now, before it's too late.” He babbled.

You rested your hand on his shoulder, quieting him instantly. “You didn't do anything, I wouldn't have expected you to do, when the opportunity arose.” You assured him, squeezing his shoulder. “I don't want him in our life, or our daughter's, if he's going to keep acting like that.” You said, sighing. “He can either disown me completely and fuck off, or he can decide to patch things up and be better. I'm tired of trying to play the middle ground.”

“I know you are, y/n.” Henry told you softly, setting the bib aside and pulling you against him. “I don't want him ruining what's supposed to be _our_ time, especially with our little one on the way.” He said, rubbing your belly and feeling the baby kick against his hand.

– –

“ _Lily_.”

Henry whispered, ever so softly, the ghost of his lips on your bare belly as he laid on his stomach between your legs. He'd woken up extra early every morning since you started to show, to lay comfortably between your legs and whisper to the baby nestled inside of you, while you were still sound asleep and unaware. His finger followed the dark line that divided your prominent belly, gently pushing in your popped belly button and marveling at the weird movements and waves the baby made as she shifted inside of you. His eyes widened seeing the side of you belly push out, with what he guessed was a knee or an elbow, and rested his hand on it, heart skipping a beat at the thought that your smooth and radiant skin was the only barrier between the two of them. The body part receded back into the depths it was pushing out of and Henry gently rested his ear against it, hearing the faint thump of her heart underneath all the other sounds going on inside of you. He picked his head up, kissed your belly for the millionth time, since he woke up, and started whispering again, loud enough so the baby could hear, but quiet enough not to wake you.

“Daddy can't wait to meet you.” He said, knowing from the baby books he'd read, that the baby could hear things outside the womb, and wanted her to hear his voice as much as possible, to become familiar to him. “Neither can Mummy.” He smiled, feeling her move against his lips. “Or your furry brother, Kal. We're all waiting patiently for you.” He chuckled, looking behind him, where Kal had his head laying on his butt. “But, don't you come out til it's time.” He added, focusing back on her. “You don't have much longer to wait, though. It's going to be great, the four of us. You'll love your nursery, mummy's been working hard to decorate it for you. Daddy's put some stuff in there too, but he wants to put you in there most of all.”

“Kal's tested it out your crib, as well.” He chuckled, remembering you making the crib bed up and Kal just suddenly deciding he wanted to be in it, and laid his head on your thigh and stroked your belly. “So, it's Bear tested and approved, and mummy and daddy know it's weight tested for 68kg, which is a relief.” He laughed, then froze as you whimpered in your sleep. “Ssshh.” He pressed a finger to his lips. “Mummy needs her sleep. She's had a hard job growing you and making sure you're all right in there.” He told the baby, whispering even softer. “But, she's so proud to do it, and proud of you, I promise.”

He sat up, getting a disturbed, but very gentle, woof from Kal, who lost Henry's butt as a pillow, and picked his phone up off his nightstand. You had already posted baby bump pictures on your Instagram, after you and Henry talked about letting the public know about your pregnancy just after your first month, but Henry had refrained from posting anything about you or the baby on his Instagram, he wanted to keep the pair of you to himself. But, he felt the sudden need to show off, to show his followers and fan base how incredibly happy and blessed he felt. So, he turned his camera on and took a photo from the side of him kissing your swollen belly, grinning like a fool as he typed in the capture.

' _It's been seven and a half months since I got the greatest news from the most incredible Wife, @yourinstagram, I'm going to be a daddy. A daddy to a baby girl, none the less! With everything I've ever achieved in life; a fantastic acting career, an amazing Bear, a stunning Wife and now a daughter, that I can't wait to meet. I've never felt this happy, blessed, proud or fortunate. #BabyCavill #NewCavill2020 #BabyOnTheWay_.'

Henry sighed, happily, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he set his phone on his side of the bed and made himself comfortable between your legs again. “You hear that, baby girl? Daddy just told the whole wide world, how happy and proud he is of, and because of, you and Mummy. I can't wait for you to come and join us out here, there's so many things I want to show you and teach you. Of course, no boys until you're twenty! Boys are icky to start with, not like sweet little girls, such as you.” He cooed, resting his head on your thigh again. “I wonder what you're going to look like. Your mummy, I hope. What your favorite color will be. If you can Kal will get along...”

“I'm positive her and Kal will get along, she's your daughter, after all.” Your voice said suddenly, and laughed feeling Henry's cheek get hot against your skin.

“How long have you been awake?” He asked, not moving.

“The ' _boys are icky_ ' bit.” You told him, reaching around your belly to stroke his curls.

“Oh, good, you missed all of it, then.” He chuckled, sitting up to look at you, over your enormous belly.

“How long have you been up, Puppy?” You chuckled, seeing his face.

“Oh,” He pursed his lips and looked at the clock. “Little more than an hour.”

“And, you've been doing nothing, but laying between my legs talking to the baby?”

“Well, Kal's been using my ass as a pillow.” He said as Kal rested his head where Henry's had been. “But, more or less, yes, and I posted a photo on Instagram.” He confessed, wiggling his eyebrows at you. “Might wanna take a peek.”

“I'll take a peek as soon as you let me get up.” You told him, smirking. “Or I can pee on you.”

“Nope, I'll move.” Henry shook his head and moved from between your legs, quickly.

“Thank you, that would have been a mess, since literally everyone in the house is in bed.” You laughed, waddling into the bathroom, followed by Kal, and relieved yourself. “Let me see.” You hummed, picking your phone up and checking Instagram. “Aww, that's a super sweet photo, Puppy.” You cooed at him, your lower lip puffing out.

“Isn't it, though.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on your shoulder, looking at the million plus views the photo got in ten minutes and over five thousand comments. “I couldn't hold back any longer from showing you two off.” He said, turning his head to kiss your cheek.

“I am _so_ proud of you, Nugget.”

“I'm proud of you too, Puppy.” You smiled, resting back against him.

“Why? You're the one doing all the work.” He chuckled, cupping his hands around your belly. “I would have lost my mind months ago, if I was the one carrying a McNugget inside of me. All the mood swings, carvings, hormones, nausea and stuff. I couldn't do it.” He told you, thumbs rubbing your skin. “Well, I could have done with the sex drive increase, that was bloody incredible.”

You laughed, resting your hands on his. “Until it dropped off, cause I'm too damn tired, carrying a 1kilo human inside of me.” You said, shaking your head. “Not, that I'm complaining or anything.”

“Or anything.” Henry teased you, tugging on your earlobe. “I'll make us some breakfast before I have to go to work.” He said, kissing you again before letting go. “You think, you can waddle down the stairs?” He teased you as he stood half way down them as you just started to go down yourself. “Or should I get you one of those chair lifts?”

“I will fuck you up.” You laughed, blushing.

“I'm not worried at all about that, a brisk walk and I'm a mile ahead of you.” Henry laughed, waiting for you at the bottom.

“I hate you so much.” You grinned, still blushing.

“I'll remember that, the next time you need help tying your shoes.” He teased, going into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, who turned on the sassy Puppy, today?” You laughed, lowering yourself onto the couch.

“I meant to ask you a question last night, while we were taking a bath together...”

“I swear, to all that is holy, if you ask me, if me being in the tub, while being pregnant with _your_ child, makes me a submarine, I'll break my water right now and strangle you with your own daughter's umbilical cord.” You howled with laughter, your nephew had already asked you that question, when you saw him at his seventh birthday party, three weeks before.

“Never mind, then.” Henry laughed, pulling a pan out.


	13. Part Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finished filming the Second Season of the Witcher early, so he can be home when you go into labor. Now that he has nothing to do with his time, he’s driving you nuts, as good natured as he’s trying to be. So, you manage to find something important for him to do.
> 
> You wake up later that night with a sudden pain, at first, you just figured it was Braxton hicks, but Kal alerts you to something even bigger.

Henry made _sure_ that the second season of the Witcher wrapped filming before your due date, he didn't care what he had to do, he was dead set on _not_ missing the birth of your daughter. Through the whole last month of filming, and your eighth month, Henry prayed to every god and entity he thought would listen, for you to not go into early labor and make him miss it. You still, _playfully_ , gave him a hard time about missing the reveal ultrasound appointment, and was _terrified_ of what you would do to him, if he missed the actual labor and delivery. _He_ didn't want to know what he'd do, if he missed it.

“Are you all right?” Henry asked, hovering next to you, as you paused to press a hand to your stomach.

“I'm fine, I just got kneed or elbowed in the ribs.” You assured him, taking a deep breath. “She's running out of room, and isn't happy about it.” You told him, continuing what you were doing. “Can't say I blame her, though.”

“I can't either.” He agreed, still sticking close to you.

“You and Kal, can't possibly get any closer to me, unless I was pregnant with the two of you, as well.” You commented, turning around and looking at him, then the Bear.

“I'm sorry, I'm hovering again, aren't I?” Henry asked, sheepishly and took a giant step backwards. “I didn't mean too, babe, I swear.”

You smiled, sweetly at him. It was a bit endearing that he was so concerned about you and the baby that he was practically attached to your hip, while Kal was still firmly glued to your legs. But, you were tired, you'd been up since the butt crack of dawn because the baby wouldn't settle down enough to let you get comfortable and sleep, your back and feet were hurting and sore, you were nesting even harder now that you were meek weeks away from delivering, your boobs were so painfully full, and you really just wanted to sit down and have a good cry, before washing the baby clothes again.

“I know, Puppy.” You told him, softly. “It's okay for you to do something without me, Henry.” You told him.

Ever since he finished filming the second season of the Witcher, he did nothing, but stay home with you and follow you around, thankfully he hadn't picked up Kal's weird thing about needing to be in the bathroom with you, no matter what you were doing in there. But, he was starting to make you stir crazy since he didn't have a distraction. You had your nesting and being pregnant to keep you busy twenty-four/seven, but all poor Henry had to do, was follow you around like a lost Puppy. You needed to find something for the man to do before you lost what little sanity you were managing to hold onto. You pursed your lips trying to think of something, _anything_. But, you were drawing blanks, just short of telling him to disassemble the crib and put it back together again.

_God, help me._

Then, it popped into your head. The one thing you'd forgotten to do among _all_ your nesting mania, you had forgotten to put together a hospital and coming home bag. You smiled up at Henry, who smiled back at you, he didn't know why you two were smiling, but if you were happy, then he was happy.

“I have something, _very_ , important for you to do, Henry.” You told him, like you were giving him a mission briefing, in an essence, you were.

“Okay.” He perked up, folding his arms behind his back and giving you his full attention, like you didn't know you had it all already.

“I need you to pack a hospital bag.” You told him, paused as you thought about your wording and were correct in that pause, seeing Henry suddenly become alarmed. “I'm fine.” You assured him and holding your hands out to him, biting back a giggle. “But, when it _is_ time to go to the hospital, we're going to need it, okay? You're also going have to make sure, you pack coming home clothes for her, as well.” You spoke slowly and clearly to him, trying to emphasize every word. “Can't be bring her home naked, now can we, Puppy?”

“No, Nugget.” He shook his head, still focus trained on you.

 _Such a good combat marshmallow._ You quipped to yourself.

“Do you understand?” You asked him, making sure before you sent him off to that battle.

“What do I put in it, Nugget?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you, his eyes dilating. 

You laughed softly, licking your lips and grinning at him. “A couple of diapers, an outfit with socks...”

“What outfit?” He asked, his face slowly becoming alarmed again.

“Whatever outfit you wanna bring her home in, Puppy.” You smirked, gulping down another laugh.

“Okay, I can look.” He nodded, blinking rapidly.

“Yes, you can.” You nodded, so fucking amused. “You're going to want a blanket as well, gotta keep her wrapped up and warm. A thingy of wipes, a soother, more than likely, and a hat.” You listed off everything you'd both need to bring her home. “Did you put the car seat in the car, yet?”

“Fuck, the car seat!”

Now, he was _completely_ alarmed.

“Okay.” You rested your hands on his shoulders. “Okay, that's fine. One thing at a time, Puppy. One thing at a time. Why don't you put the bag together first, that will be infinitely less infuriating for you to do. Then, you can grapple with the car seat. How's that sound?” You spoke to him in a calm and soothing voice, and suddenly felt like you were talking to the baby, and snorted to yourself.

“I can do that.” He nodded, calming down and nodding his head more. “That sounds good, y/n. I can do that, I can do both of those.”

“Yes. Yes, you can, Puppy. I have faith and trust in your skills in doing those tasks.” You assured him, loving every second of it. “Now, get to it. If I need you, I'll call for you, all right? No need to worry about me, I've got Kal to protect me from any vengeful squirrels, or cats.” You added, letting your amusement drip from your voice.

Henry snapped out of the daze that came over him and looked down at you. “Very funny, Nugget.” He huffed, feeling hurt.

“Oh, hush your face, Puppy.” You slapped him on the shoulder. “You've got things to do, and I've got things to do. We'll meet back here 1800hours for dinner, okay? GO!” You said, and turned back to what you had been doing.

Henry shook his head at you, but did as you asked him too. He went upstairs to the master bedroom, dumped his gym bag on the closet floor and went into the nursery, standing in the middle of it for a moment, before his brain started to jog on the specifics you'd given him to put in the bag. Going into the closet, he pulled out a couple of diapers and a package of wipes and tucked them into the bag. Then, he went into the bottom drawer of the dresser to pull out the soft Elephant baby blanket and put that carefully in the bag as well. He closed the bottom drawer and opened the top one, where you had all of Lily's clothes washed and folded, and stood staring down at them for a long time, trying to decide what outfit he wanted to put on her, so she could come home, to this very room. He grinned at the Kansas City Chiefs onesie he'd order for her, but shook his head, that wasn't what you brought your newborn daughter home in. He finally settled on the white and gray striped onesie that said _I heart my Daddy_ on the front, and _I heart my Mummy_ , on the back, with a pair of gray pants, teeny white socks and just for funny, the tiny baby England Rose beanie he'd bought for her, that was identical to his full size one. He packed everything into the bag, pulling a baby soother out of the packaging to go in with them, and carried the bag down stairs.

“All done, Puppy?” You asked, sitting on the couch and relieving your full breasts.

“I am.” He nodded, shifting the bag to his other hand. “You wanna look?”

“I trust your judgment, love.” You assured him, smiling at him over the couch.

“You trusted my judgment with that shoulder of lamb once, and we ended up ordering Chinese food.” He chuckled, it felt like a lifetime ago, and he guessed it was, a lifetime before the baby.

“Well, as long as you're not sticking the bag in the oven, I trust your judgment.” You laughed, shaking your head as you had the same thought he did.

“That's a lot safer.” He grinned, turning and going outside to the car.

He put the bag in the back seat, so it was in the car and ready to go, when you were, and started to tackle putting the car seat in. He was surprised at how much easier it was for him to put the car seat in, than it was to put the crib together, and had it done and in within a few minutes of fiddling with it.

“I did it, babe!” He yelled, coming back into the house and super proud of himself.

“I told you!” You called back from the kitchen, starting dinner.

“I said, I'd cook dinner tonight.” He said, coming into the kitchen and watching you pull everything out.

“I wanna make it with you.” You smiled at him.

“I can't argue with that.” He chuckled, moving to help you.

“No, you can not.” You shook your head and kissed him as he leaned in close to you. “It's bad for your health to anger a pregnant woman.”

“Oh, I've found that out on several occasions, Nugget.” He laughed, turning the stove on. “You angry and yelling at me for accidentally getting the wrong type of licorice, I can deal with, it's easily returned. But, you angry at me, and crying, because I watched the episode of the Masked Singer without you, I definitely can not.”

“I'm still salty about the Masked Singer bit, by the way.” You told him, narrowing your eyes at him as you chopped up a couple of veggies.

“I know, you are.” He grinned, guilty. “And there I thought, I'd never seen someone cry so hard in my life. But, I was terribly, _horribly_ , wrong that night, I can tell you.”

He recalled that night, two months before. You were both sitting on the couch together, watching one of the shows you both enjoyed, before turning on the Masked Singer. But, you'd fallen asleep before the end of the episode, and Henry was dying to know who got sent home on the Masked Singer, so, he _thought_ he could stealthily watch the episode before you woke up and found out, but just as the unmasked singer started to sing at the end of the show, you'd woken up and instantly lost it. He expected you to yell at him, or something, but instead you burst into heavy tears, crying so hard you almost started to hyperventilate, causing both him and Kal to freak out as you sobbed. He wrapped you up in his arms, pulling you into his lap and kept apologizing to you, over and over again, swearing he'd never do it again, that you could take all his brownie points away for not being the gooder, good and goodest boy in the house.

That he had been winning, by the way!

And he was such a terrible husband and atrocious Puppy. That he'd run out, right after you calmed down, and buy out all the red licorice that the two closest stores had in stock, and whatever else you wanted him to do, to make up for it, all you had to do was calm down and tell him. You did eventually calm down, clinging onto him and breathing heavy, and once he was sure you'd be all right and tucked you into bed upstairs, had gone out to _three_ different stores and bought out their supply of red licorice, with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, another of your cravings.

“I love you.” You smiled up at him, enthralled by him.

“I love you too, y/n.” He smiled back, kissing you again.

– –

You woke up later that night feeling your stomach turn into a rock, muffling your whimper of pain into the down comforter so you didn't wake Henry, laid there for a few minutes and dislodged your feet from underneath Kal's heavy body.

“Ssshh.” You hushed the Bear as he softly woofed, sensing your discomfort and the change in you. “It could be the hicks, you don't know.” You told him, quietly closing the bathroom door and only had him woof a fraction louder at you. “Okay, you might be right.” You admitted to the Akita, bending slightly as the baby shifted and your stomach grew painfully hard again. “But, we're not telling Henry, yet. They're not close enough together, you know what the doctor said at our last appointment, four minutes apart, lasting one minute over an hour. That lasted all of five seconds and was at least ten or fifteen minutes between.” You were more talking to yourself then Kal at this point, but you felt it reassuring to direct it at him.

He growled low.

“Don't you growl at me, Kal-El Cavill.” You snapped softly at him, pulling your mommy voice and he laid down on the bathroom floor. “It'll be fine, I'll wake Henry up, when there's a reason too.” You told him, gently. “You know what a worrier he's been lately. I don't want to wake him up and it be the braxton hicks. He won't sleep the rest of the night, which means I won't either.” You winced, hearing Henry's sleepy voice call your name. “Don't you tattle on me, Kal.” You said, pointing a finger at him and flushing the toilet.

“I'm right here, babe.” You said, opening the bathroom door and turning the light off, praying you didn't have another contraction. “Just had to pee.” You fibbed.

“You sure?” He asked, looking at Kal and seeing how his fur was slightly raised.

“He's just being an old goat.” You chuckled, not an utter lie. “Just go back to sleep, Puppy.” You told him, slipping in beside him.

“All right.” He said softly, turning on his side to face you and slipping his hand into yours, under the blankets.

Henry had just dropped back off to sleep when the next contraction hit and it took everything you had not to make a sound or squeeze his hand, and silently caught your breath, doing the breathing exercises you'd learned in your birthing classes. You laid in bed, watching the time tick by on the clock on your beside table, from the corner of your eyes. Fifteen minutes and not another contraction, you expected it to happen again, but twenty minutes went by, still nothing. You lifted your head and looked at Kal, mouthing _I told you so_ , and moved to try and get comfortable so you could fall back to sleep. But, it wasn't three hours later, when the sound of Kal's bark woke you up and a split second later the most painful contraction yet hit you square in the gut.

“Fuck.” You couldn't keep yourself from whimpering out loud.

As soon as Kal's bark echoed in the room, Henry was sitting up, instantly alert and slightly panicked at the sudden noise, but your whimpered _fuck_ instantly recalled him and his head snapped sideways looking at you, practically curled up into a ball as the contraction lasted for a few moments, then eased away, leaving you breathless.

“Y/n?” His eyes were huge with worry and panic, resting his hand on your thigh and leaning over you. “What's wrong? Is it the baby?”

You could feel his hand trembling with panic and adrenaline and nodded. “I think, I've started contractions.” You panted, trying to relax again and groaning as Kal barked again, like he was trying to tell you both that you had, indeed, started the early stages of labor.

“Fuck!” He snapped, pupils blowing out. “Shit, right!” He started throwing back blankets and struggling out of bed, but your hand snapped out, grabbing him by the upper bicep and inadvertently dug your nails in and broking his skin, but Henry didn't feel it with the amount of adrenaline pumping through him.

“Calm down.” You told him, in a surprisingly steady voice, you supposed one of you had to be. “It's an hour a part, not enough to go to the hospital yet.”

“An hour apart?” He snapped, shocked. “They started an hour ago! And you didn't tell me, y/n! For fuck sake!” He wasn't angry, he was scared and you could feel it.

“They weren't close enough, Henry.” You told him, pushing yourself up against the head board. “and my water hasn't broken yet. It could literally be hours, if not _days_ , before it's actually time for the real labor.”

“Were you going to tell me?” He demanded, looking wide eyed at you.

“When it was no longer avoidable, yes.” You told him, looking back at him, still calm, and you'd say cool, but your body felt like it was on fire. “If the contractions were near the _oh shit_ mark, then I would have woken you up.”

“And been in pain, by yourself.”

You opened your mouth to ask him what he could have done, but thought better of it. “You're right, my mistake.” You told him, sighing. “You're awake now, so.”

“Thanks to Kal.” He retorted, rubbing Kal's head.

“Thanks to him, I knew that bastard of a contraction was going to hit.” You said, using your foot to scratch the underneath of Kal's jaw, watching him soak up all the attention.

“Did he?” Henry asked, sitting up against the headboard with you. 

“Yeah, he bark and woke me up, just before the contraction hit.” You told him, laying your head on his shoulder. “Though, I don't recommend being startled by a loud bark and then the sudden sharp pain of a contraction at the same time.” You chuckled softly, closing your eyes as Henry wrapped an arm around you.

“I don't think that would be pleasant, no.” He smiled, trying to stay calm.

You both had fallen asleep in that position, when Kal, forty-five minutes later, yet again barked and startled you both awake, only for another contraction to wash over you a minute later. You tensed, groaning and bent forward, pressing a hand to your hard stomach and tried to keep yourself from holding your breath as it lasted. Henry frowned at you, rubbing your back and feeling completely useless as he watched you shake in pain, before finally relaxing again, gasping for air.

“Fuck, I can't do this.” You whined, gulping and rubbing your stomach.

“Can't do what?” Henry frowned at you, leaning forward to look at your face and wipe the sweat off of it.

“I can't try and fucking sleep, it's just going to keep happening and Kal's going to bark every time one comes, and if I'm startled awake again before one happens, I'm going to put a hole in something.” You panted, ripping the blankets off of yourself and getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?” He called after you as you went out of the bedroom.

“To hell!” You screamed back, almost losing your composure.

Kal jumped off the bed and ran after you, leaving Henry sitting in bed for a moment, his mouth hanging open and his eyes giant with worry and fear, before he finally got up out of bed and followed after you too. He stood in the bedroom door way, watching you and Kal pace up and down the hallway, your hands pressed to your hips and lower back, trying to prepare yourself for whenever the next contraction hit you. You stopped suddenly and looked down at Kal, who looked back up at you and gently woofed at you, so you gripped the railing on the stair landing and started slowly breathing in and out, willing what part of your body that would listen to relax, knowing if you tensed it would only make it worse. Like clock work at this point, Kal barked, but not as loudly has he had been and the next contraction came.

“Good god and everything unholy!” You whined, digging your nails into the polished wood and feeling your knees wanting to give out.

Henry instantly moved to you, resting a hand on your hip, squeezing gently, and pressing the heel of his hand up and down your spine, in a circular motion, remembering from one of the baby classes that it would help relieve some of the pain you were having, and was one of the only useful things he could do for you. You folded your arms on the banister and pressed your sweaty forehead against them, whimpering and panting, feeling the dizzying pain fade off.

“Oh, that pinched nerve in my hip, so isn't helping.” You said, more to yourself than either of the boys.

“I'm sorry, baby.” Henry whispered, still rubbing your back.

“As much, as I wanna say that cliché of how this is _your_ fault.” You laughed, smiling down at the hardwood floor.

“Well, it sorta is.” Henry grinned, working off your humor over the situation. “If I hadn't been so damn needy that night after the incident with your IUD, or at least put protection on, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant.”

“The only protection we had in the house, _was_ my IUD.” You laughed harder. 

“I know!” He laughed with you.

“But, I wouldn't change it.” You told him, sincerely. “Even for the bullshit of contractions.”

“I wouldn't either, Nugget.” He agreed, kissing the middle of your back. “Not for anything. I just wish I could do more for the pain.”

“You're here, that's enough for me, Puppy.” You assured him, very comforted by his presence.

Henry managed to corral you and Kal downstairs to the living room, before Kal did his thing and your latest contraction hit. He stayed with you through it before nicking off to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea for you both and you sat down on the couch, flipping the tv on. You figured if it was going to be a long night and day of back breaking contractions, you were going to catch up and try to distract yourself and Henry by bingeing your favorite shows and movies. You put on your favorite movie and took the cup of tea from Henry when he came out with it, and turned sideways, at his request, and put your feet in his lap, so he could rub them for you. You had three more contractions through the movie, signaling to you that they were steadily creeping closer together, but your water still hadn't broken, so you weren't quite ready for the hospital yet.

“Maybe, we should.” Henry said as you paced around the living room, having grown to restless by the labor to sit still. “Just to be safe.” He'd been trying to convince you into going for the last hour. “Something could be wrong, we don't know, maybe your water hasn't broken because something's the matter with the...”

You rested your hands on his stressed and worried face, still not standing still as you looked him in the eyes. “Calm down.” You said to him, your voice was tired.

“But, y/n, what...”

“Ssshh.” You shushed him, watching the panic rising in his blue eyes. “Hush.” You cooed at him as his mouth opened again, if you didn't catch him now, he'd end up in a full blown panic attack, which was never a good thing. They always hit Henry incredibly hard under normal circumstances, let alone being triggered into one because his wife was in full blown labor. “It's all right, Henry.” You told him, brushing your fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him like you always did when he started to have an attack.

“How do _you_ know that?” He whimpered, his face twisting a tiny bit as the attack started to try and set in.

“Babe, the female body was built to bear children.” You told him, matter-of-factually. “She might be my first, but it's millions of years of evolutionary instinct.” You tried reassuring him with fact, it worked sometimes when he was like this. “We're fine, you're fine.” You told him, pressing his forehead to yours and continued stroking his hair, feeling the heaving rise and fall that had started in his chest and quickening of his breath calm, and him relax.

Henry rested his hands on your swaying hips and rocked in tune with your body, finding it also helped soothe him. You winced, pressing your forehead a little firmer to his as another contraction built up in the base or your spine, this time happening before Kal could even do anything. You dropped your hands from Henry's face, resting your forearms on his shoulders and lacing your fingers together behind his head as you both breathed through the pain together. You sighed softly when it passed and relaxed, stroking Henry's hair with your thumbs as you both just rocked in place together, breathing in the same rhythm and totally enshrined in your own little bubble as you worked through it. You both stayed just like that for literally a couple hours, too content on breaking the flow you'd created, finding it did help ease the pain of your contractions and Henry's panicked worry, it was so soothing and relaxing, not needing to talk, just occasionally staring into each other's eyes for long moments and smiling every now and then. Your contractions were getting closer and more prolonged now, every six or seven minutes one would happen, lasting anywhere from forty-five second to a minute.

“Henry.” You whispered, breaking the stilled silence in the house.

“Yeah, sweetie?” He whispered back, his eyes closed.

You looked at his closed eyes. “My water just broke.” You told him, like you were telling him what day it was, and looked down at the wet seeping down your pajama bottoms.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at your feet, seeing the small puddle starting to form. “All right, then.” He said, still rather calm as he moved away from you.

“Why don't you go upstairs and put some clothes on?” You suggested, he was still only shirtless and in the shorts he wore to bed. “I'll be all right long enough for you to do that.” You promised him, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

“You sure?” He asked, resting his hand on your arm.

“I'm positive, Puppy.” You nodded, giving him an convincing smile.

“All right.” He nodded, then rushed upstairs, yanked on a shirt and a pair of jeans, and ran back downstairs, grabbed your coat and helped you into it. “You ready?” He asked, slipping his own coat on.

“I don't think either of us has a choice at this point, Henry.” You smiled at him, amused and also a bit afraid yourself. “She's coming, whether I, or you, is ready for her.”


	14. Part Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry’s called all your family on the way to the hospital and helps you settle in when you finally get there. The labor is really hard on you, but, Henry does everything he can to make you comfortable and support you. Henry, cuddling, playful bickering and listening to sappy songs, is what helps get you through and in the end, your and Henry’s daughter is finally born.

Henry had called his family and yours to let them know you were in labor, as he drove you to the hospital. When you were admitted and shown to your room, Henry helped you undress and get into the hospital gown. You sat up in the hospital bed, letting the nurses put in an IV port and everything else they needed to do to make sure your labor and delivery went smooth. Your OB came in a little while later to check on you, see how you were doing and to see how dilated you were.

“It looks like you've just dilated to three centimeters.” She told you, waiting patiently for the contraction you were having to subside. “So, you're officially in active labor and it's just a matter of time until its time to push.”

“How long can that take?” Henry asked, curiously, rubbing your arm as you relaxed.

“It varies, it can be as short as three hours or as long as five. But, all mums are different, especially new ones.” She explained to him. “We'll check how dilated you are in two hours, and go from there. Do you have any other questions?”

“No.” You shook your head at her.

“Nope.” Henry smiled, squeezing your hand. “How you doing, babe?” He asked after the doctor left.

You turned your head and cracked an eye open at him, giving him a look. “What do you think, Witcher?” You asked, smirking.

“I think, you're doing really well.” He blushed, pressing your knuckles to his lips.

“Well, at least one of us does.” You chuckled, pressing your free hand to your stomach as it slowly started to firm up again. “What did your parents say?” You asked, taking deep breathes and preparing yourself for the inevitable.

“My parents, Charlie and Heather are booking a flight to come out here.” He told you, rubbing your back as you leaned forward through the pain. “Your mom and Luke are doing the same thing.”

“Cool.” You said, letting out a long breath.

Henry got up and grabbed one of the wash clothes by the sink in the room and wet it with cold water, sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gently wiped the sweat from your face, pressing the cold cloth to your forehead, the sides and the back of your neck. You smiled softly at him, you always loved how caring and attentive he could be, the amount of love and affection he showed you never creased to amaze you. Henry smiled back at you, resting his hand on your flushed cheek and leaning forward to kiss your forehead.

“Can I do or get anything for you?” He asked, setting the damp cloth aside.

“I'd kill for a cuddle.” You laughed, grinning.

“Shove over, then.” He laughed back, motioning at you with his hand.

“Are you really?” You giggled, surprised.

“You want to cuddle, we'll cuddle.” He said as you rolled onto your side and carefully laid down next to you, draping his arm over your side and gently caressed your belly.

He kissed the back of your shoulder as another contraction came, rubbing your tense stomach, shushing you as you whimpered and whined in discomfort and pain, pressing your back against his chest and grabbing at his hand, squeezing so hard you felt his joints pop and he grunted at the pain, but he didn't pull it away, you needed it more than he needed you to not break his hand. He kissed the back of your neck, when he felt your body go slack against his, wrapping his arm around your torso and hugged you back against him, curving his legs into yours, so you both laid in a near ball together. He picked up his head a few minutes later, when you started laughing.

“What's wrong?” He frowned, rather concerned that you were laughing so hard after a contraction.

“We're spooning.” You laughed, tears dripping down your face.

“Yeah, you wanted to cuddle...”

“I know, but...” You panted. “You're the big spoon, I'm the medium spoon and Lily is the little spoon.” You explained, and started laughing afresh.

Henry pressed his forehead to the back of your neck, and started laughing with you, grinning into your back. “I didn't even think of that.” He chuckled, pressing his lips to your spine.

“I've seen a lot of things.” Your OB said, walking into the room. “Spouses cuddling in bed, is one of them. But, I've never seen them laughing, while they cuddled.” She grinned, chuckling herself.

“Sorry, she made a funny observation.” Henry laughed, shaking his head and getting up.

“It's quite all right.” She assured you both, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Laughing during labor is actually very beneficial. It helps relieve tension, increases air intake and therefore increases oxygen intake, and helps give the full benefit of your endorphins, nature’s painkiller.” She explained, sitting on the edge of the bed, and started checking how dilated you were. “Five centimeters, you're half way there, y/n.” She praised you, smiling brightly.

“Thank god.” You sighed, resting your head back on your pillow.

“Just a little bit longer.” She assured you, then went to make her other rounds.

“I'm going to go get a drink, you want something?” Henry asked, standing up and patting his back pocket to make sure he had his wallet.

“Ice.” You told him.

“Just ice chips?” He made sure.

“Yes.”

“All right.” He nodded, kissing your temple and going out. “Mum!” He grinned, getting off the elevator on his way to the cafeteria.

“How is she doing, sweetie?” Henry's mom asked, hugging him.

“She's doing amazing.” He smiled, hugging her back. “She's five centimeters now, so a few more hours and the baby will be here.”

“How are _you_ holding up?” She asked, rubbing his arms.

Henry took a deep breath, held it for a long moment and let it out, his shoulders dropping. “I'm scared shit-less, I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad. I don't even know, if I'll make a good one.” He raked his hand through his hair and looked down at his mom, reminding her of the little boy that would call her crying everyday at boarding school.

She rested her hands on his face and smiled up at him. “You are going to be an amazing father, Henry. I know you will, and so does y/n.” She assured him, kissing his cheek. “What room is she in?”

“She's in room 18C.” He told his mom, hugging his dad as he came up behind her. “Where's Charlie and Heather?” He asked.

“They're at the hotel settling the kids in, they'll be over in a bit.” His mom told him, pressing the up button for the elevator.

“All right, I'm going to get a drink and y/n some ice chips, so I'll meet you up there.” He said and went down to the cafeteria.

“Marianne!” You grinned as your mother-in-law came into your room.

“Y/n.” She smiled at you, throwing her arms around your neck and kissing your cheek. “You look glowing, love.” she told you, brushing your hair out of your face.

“That's very sweet of you.” You blushed, smiling at her.

She laughed, patting your cheek and moving out of the way so Henry's dad, Colin, could hug you next. You all talked, Marianne would hold your hand and use a cloth to wipe your face, while you had contractions, talking you through it and offered her support to you, Colin got you some water and tried to stay quiet and out of the way. Henry finally came back up to the room with his drink and your ice, he kissed your temple as he gave the ice to you. He'd been detained by Charlie and Heather arriving, they'd left the kids at the hotel with a friend to watch them. They all stayed in the room with you and Henry for a while, before the contractions got to be too much, then removed themselves to the family waiting room down the hall. A nurse came in and gave you a shot of Pethidine in thigh, to try and help with the pain, since you were refusing a epidural.

“You're doing so good, baby.” Henry encouraged you, rubbing your back and shoulders as you stood bent over your hospital bed. “I'm proud of you.”

“Easy for you to say.” You panted. “You're the one with the cock.” You told him, flexing your back and shoulders.

“I know.” He smiled, not taking anything mean you'd say personal, knowing it was just the pain and exhaustion talking, it was something he'd learned to expect from the baby books and birthing classes. “I'm still proud of you.” He told you, moving back and letting you pace the room.

“Thanks, Puppy.” You sighed, pressing your hands to your back.

Henry grinned as you held your arms out to him, wiggling your fingers for grabby hands and he crossed the room to you, letting you rest your arms on his shoulders, hands caressing the back of his hair and rested his hands on your hips, you started to sway together, like you had back home.

“How about we set the mood?” He grinned at you.

“Oh, lord.” You smirked. “Leave it to you, to wanna have sex on the maturity ward.” You teased him as he moved away.

“No.” He blushed, going into the baby bag he'd packed.

Henry pulled out a small speaker, turned it on and opened a music app on his phone, pulling up the labor playlist you and he had put together over the last few months, pressing play. You laughed, hearing _Tell Me Baby_ , by the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ start to play, softly.

“ _Tell me, Baby, what's your story_?” You smiled, singing the song to him as he rested his hands on your hips again and you put your arms and hands where they had been on his shoulders and in his hair.

“ _The thing we need is, never all that hard to find_.” Henry sang back to you, grinning.

“ _Run for cover, my sense of fear is running thin. Undercover! Just like a candle in the wind, Tell everybody, tell everybody. Brothers, sisters, the ending is coming._ ” You sang to Henry, resting your forehead on his and closing your eyes. “ _Ohhhhh...We are fallen, we are fallen...Ohhhhh, We are fallen, we are fallen. Now, we're just gonna ride it out_.”

You chuckled and rested your forehead on Henry's shoulder as _Paul Anka_ 's song _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_ , started to play. Henry smiled, caressing the back of your hair and pressing his lips to your temple, shushing you as he felt the warmth of your tears drip onto the skin of his neck as a particularly hard and agonizing contraction tensed up your body.

“You're so close, Nugget.” He whispered into your ear, as you just let yourself have a moment and released all your pain, exhaustion, crankiness and just the general feeling of really being over being pregnant, in a good cry. “Two more centimeters, a bit of pushing, and it'll all be over. We'll have our beautiful daughter in our arms, and it will be worth it, I promise.” He purred, his lips brushing against the cove of your ear and wiped the tears off your face. “I love you, y/n. I am so proud of you. You're going to be an outstanding mother, because you are a phenomenal wife. None of this has been easy, the last two years, for us. Being shoved together by our parents, our first year, the divorce...”

“That lasted ten minutes.” You groaned, throat tightening.

“Still, it was hard.” He whispered, pressing his lips to your ear. “Then, you getting hurt and what happened after that. I know, this pregnancy hasn't been easy for you either. But, we got through it, Nugget. Both of us, together, as one, and we can get through this. Together.”

“As one.” You said, softly, relaxing and feeling better. “I love you, Henry. So much. You're going to be an amazing father, just like you are an incredible husband.” Henry rested his head on your shoulder and the two of you stood there at the foot of your hospital bed, resting against each other, swaying and rocking to the sound of the playlist that was still going, streaming out _All of Me by John Legend_. How insanely appropriate. 

“Henry.” You whispered, almost soundlessly.

“Y/n.” He whispered back, rubbing his hands up and down your back.

“I have the very strong urge to push.” You told him, gulping. “You might wanna get the nurse.”

“All right, let's get you into bed then.” He said, very calmly, and guided you back to bed, making sure you were comfortable, before going to the nurse's station, to tell them you had the urge to push.

A nurse came into the room and check your cervix, finding you were now fully dilated. Things got chaotic after that, Henry rushed out to the waiting room to tell his family that you were getting ready to do the real work, then came back to you. You gripped his hand, super tight, nails digging into the top of his hand, but his focus was on you, using his other hand to mop the sweat from your face.

“You'll be all right.” He said, seeing the fear, you finally let show. “I'm right here.” He told you, gripping your hand with both of his and touch his forehead to yours.

“Don't go.” You panted, and let out a painful groan and whimpered.

“I'm not going anywhere, sweetie.” Henry smiled at you, brushing your sweat damp hair out of your flushed face, looking at you with most tender expression. “You're stuck with me.” He chuckled, starting to shake as emotion and adrenaline kicked in, it was finally hitting you both. 

This was it.

In a matter of moments your sweet little girl would come into the world, and life as you both knew it, the life you and Henry screamed, fought, slipped, clawed together, shattered, redefined and created, through it all, was once again changing, for something so much more precious. It was never going to be the same. The world outside would look so different to both of you, seen through the eyes of parents wanting to protect and nurture their child, at any and all costs. This was the last puzzle piece to the picture, and the picture in a whole was so blissfully beautiful and bright.

You threw your head back, every inch of your body drawing tighter than a piano wire, and screamed, the veins in your neck showing as you did. The pain of the contractions now was unbearable and you really regretted foregoing the epidural, it was too late now to get it, too. So, you went to the next best thing, your hand trying to find out how much pressure it had to exert to break Henry's hand, which you so far hadn't achieved, thankfully, and yelling.

“Holy fuck!” You snapped as the nurse helped you bend your legs, getting into position for pushing. “You have to get her out of me, _NOW_!” You yelled, tearing at the sheets beneath you with your free hand. “Don't you fucking laugh at me, Henry William Cavill, or so help me God!” You threatened him, as he chuckled at you,

He didn't exactly find the situation funny, you were in agony and trying to birth his daughter. But, even being the hot mess you were right now, sweaty, flushed, crying and seriously pissed off, he still found you _irresistibly gorgeous_. He did find it humorous that you busted out his full name, yelling at him like he was your child, that was being naughty.

“Is this what our daughter has to expect, when she's in trouble?” He asked you, between contractions and smirking at you.

You rolled your eyes and your head in his direction, making him laugh yet again. “I swear, Henry...” You didn't get to finish the sentence as another one hit, and Henry decided to drop it.

“Are you ready to push, y/n?” Your OB asked, positioning herself between your bent and open legs.

“I was ready to fucking push; nine months, a week and three days ago.” You told her, straining against the pain and resisting the urge to push, until she told you too.

“You've been keeping count.” She said, amused and shaking her head. “Let me have a quick look, and we'll see, if you're really ready to push.”

“Fuck me!” You howled, arching your back and whining.

“Y/n.” Henry smiled, shaking his head at your choice words during the contractions. “Our daughter's first word is going to end up being, fuck.”

“Oh, fucking go to hell, you little shit!” You barked at him, purposely putting several cuss words into the sentence. “You say, _fuck_ , more than I do.” You accused him, making murderous eye contact.

“ _Geralt!_ ”

Henry instantly blushed, a huge and shy smile on his face as he dropped his chin to his chest to hide it. “More than fair.” He mumbled, still to shyly embarrassed to look you in the eye again, or any else in the room for that matter.

“All right, y/n.” The doctor cut in, smirking at your and Henry's banter.

She usually had the wife screaming at the top of their lungs about how much they hated their husband for doing this to them, or angry that they were touching them. But, she rarely saw you and Henry _not_ touching throughout the long seven hours you'd been in the hospital, with some rather painful laboring, or arguing with each other.

Bickering, _yes_.

But, that's not the same thing. It rather impressed her, and part of her wished more of her patients and spouses were like you and Henry, it made her job a million times better; since she didn't have to play referee between them and goalie for the baby.

“I think, we're on time to push.” She told you, getting comfortable between your legs. “All right?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, out of breath.

“You need to calm down now.” Henry whispered to you, in a gentle voice, petting your hair and caressing the side of your face with his knuckles. “Just focus on your breathing, clear your mind as much as you can and stay relaxed, and calm.” He coached you, so focused on you, that the pupils of his blue eyes were like pin pricks. “I'll be right here with you, the whole time, you have nothing to be afraid of, or worry about, all right.”

“Minus, pushing a whole human out of my body.” You said, trying to put the humor you actually felt about it, in your voice, but failed. Luckily, Henry got the jest of what you were trying for and kissed your cheek.

“Y/n, the next time you feel the need to push, whether it's during or after a contraction, do it.” the Doctor instructed you. “When you do push, I want you to hold it for five, then relax. All right?”

“Right.” You nodded, taking deep breaths in and out.

A few moments later, the very strong urge to push happened and you did what the doctor said, pushing down and held it there as she counted. One....two....three....four....five. Then, relaxed again with your eyes rolling shut, you were so exhausted and spent, and you'd only just got to the hard part. Another urge, another push and count to five, relaxing again. You did it several times, Henry praising you from your side, the doctor encouraging you from down between your legs.

“This is the most fucked up ab workout, _ever_.” You groaned, relaxing after another push.

“Soon, you'll have better abs than I do.” Henry joked back, wiping a cold cloth across your face.

“You can keep them.” You snorted, grunted and starting pushing again.

“You're doing fantastic, y/n.” the Doctor smiled. “I can see her head, so she's starting to crown.”

“My Princess, already.” Henry grinned looking down, but could see anything with your gown in the way.

“You are a fucking sap.” You chuckled, shaking your head and bearing down again.

“That I am.” Henry smiled, rubbing your back through it. “I have my Queen, and now I'll have my Princess. What more could I ask for?”

“You can ask her to come out faster.” You retorted, letting out a deep breath.

“That request might be filled in the next two or three pushes.” the Doctor told you.

“Two.” You told her, stubbornly.

“Then, make them good.” She remarked, looking up at you and smirking.

“Challenge, accepted.” You smirked back, and when the next urge came, you pushed as hard as you could.

“Little bit more.”

You took deep breathes in and out, in and out, staring up at the ceiling and preparing yourself. It wasn't any different than being on the track. If you could take a nasty fall on your bike and get up, and walk it off. Then, you could give one hell of a last push and welcome your daughter into the world, asking her what took so long. Henry could see the wheels turning in your head as you laid there, waiting for the next push, and knew that that one could be the one to do it. You'd grown exhausted and highly stubborn, a combination that made you dangerous. You slowly closed your eyes, feeling the urge start to build in the base of your stomach, spread up your spine and take control of your mind. Taking a sharp breath in, tensing every muscle you could and bared down with all your strength. Then, felt the incredibly strange wet swoosh from your core, a great pressure relieved in your stomach and let out the breath you were holding and laid back down.

A moment later, the absolutely magical sound of a babying crying filled the room and you knew everything was all right in this new world, feeling Henry's lips on yours and hearing his excited voice, you dozed off for a few minutes.


	15. Part Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is here! Sweet Lily has arrived in the world and you and Henry couldn’t possibly be any happier! So, is the rest of the family as they gather around her and admire her, but, an unwelcome guest tries to ruin the big day. Not, if Henry has anything to do with it, that is.

Lily Isobel Cavill, was born on August 25th, weighing 2kg and 48cm long.

“Go on then, daddy.” You teased Henry, opening your eyes after your super quick cat nap.

Henry was standing next to Lily as she laid on the little table they had her on, to check her out and make sure everything was all right with her. The nurse held out a pair of surgical scissors to Henry, so he could cut the umbilical cord, but he was froze up, afraid to touch her, she looked so utterly fragile, more so than he thought she would, and didn't want to hurt her.

“Henry.” You said his name, very softly. “Take them.” You told him, slowly.

Henry raised his hand and took the surgical scissors from the nurse, his wide eyes never leaving Lily's squirming little body. You looked at the nurse, both you grinning and amused, and nodded your head at her. She carefully rested her hand on Henry's forearm and showed him where to cut the cord.

“She can't feel it, Puppy.” You assured him, feeling your stomach turn as you watched him slowly cut the cord. “See, she's perfectly fine.” You smiled at him, when he looked at you, when he finished.

“She's perfect, y/n.” He said, quietly.

“Well, she's got your genes, handsome, she should be.” You grinned bigger, watching him blush.

“No, she looks like her mumma.”

The nurse finished cleaning her up, wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her over to you, whispering a congratulations to you before leaving you and Henry alone for the first time with her. Henry slowly moved back to your bedside, sitting down on the edge of the bed as you pulled down your hospital gown and let Lily latch onto one of your breast, so she could feed, making you moan.

“Does it hurt?” Henry asked, curious and fascinated.

“Not really.” You answered, stroking her chubby cheek with your finger. “As odd as this is going to sound, now, it's not much different then when you play with them during fun time.” You smirked, glancing up at him. “Granted, you have teeth and she doesn't.”

Henry blushed, chuckling. “Fair point.” He said, rubbing your thigh.

“Does feel nice to empty them.” You said, resting back. “They were really starting to hurt.”

The three of you sat in comfortable silence, while Lily nursed, when she finished and your burped her, Henry, surprisingly, held his hands out for her. Smiling, you carefully transferred her into his giant arms, making her look even teenier than she was. He cradled her carefully against his chest and stared down into her tiny face and felt his whole heart and soul give out. You teared up seeing Henry start to cry, and sat up to hug him, resting your head on his shoulder and staring down at her, so blissfully calm and cozy up against Henry. You could tell, even now, that Lily was going be one hardcore Daddy's Girl, and Henry was going to be so wrapped around her fingers, he won't know what end is where.

“I should tell my parents.” He said, quietly, not wanting to disturb Lily's sleep.

“You should.” You nodded, dozing in and out yourself.

Neither of you moved for several more minutes, before Henry handed her back to you, watching you lay her down on your chest and close your eyes again. He smiled at the two of you, feeling his already red eyes start to burn again as he watched his two girls rest. He leaned down and carefully kissed each of you on the head and quietly left the room to go announce her arrival. They knew by the way he looked that Lily had been born, and all of them were over the moon with excitement. Giving hugs and congratulations and everything else.

“Can we see them?” Luke asked, he'd arrived an hour or two before.

“Sure, but be quiet.” Henry nodded. “Y/n is really tired.”

“Of course.” Marianne nodded, hugging him again before following everyone to meet the new grandchild and member of the Cavill family.

As Henry turned to follow after them, the elevator doors opened and your mother stepped off, he opened his mouth to greet her and tell her the news, when his mouth snapped shut, seeing your father behind her. He instantly got an angry sneer on his face, puffing himself out and going into full protective and papa bear mode, seeing your dad. Neither you or Henry had heard a word from him since Henry went back to Jersey to have a _talk_ to him, your mother didn't mention it either.

“Henry.” Your mother said, quietly, feeling the air in the waiting room thicken. “Is the baby here?” She asked, trying to act civil.

“Yes.” He nodded, eyes narrowed at your dad. “She's down the hall in room 18C, the rest of the _family_ is there.” he told her, and she made her way down the hall, but Henry stepped in front of your father as he turned his body that direction, folding his arms over his chest. “Do you remember our conversation?” He growled, chewing on his lip, he was not about to let the potential drama of your father's actions ruin the birth of his daughter, you'd worked too hard for that to happen.

“I do.” Your father nodded, sighing heavily.

“Well?” Henry asked, folding his arms tighter. “What's your decision?”

Your father was quiet for a moment, then sighed again. “You were right.” He said, meeting Henry's eye. “I forced y/n into marrying you because I knew...I _thought_ , she wouldn't love you, and it would end in failure.” He admitted it, and the shock hit Henry like a mac truck to the gut.

“How could you be so cruel and dastardly?” Henry asked, even more angry. “To purposely try and set your daughter up, hoping she'd fail. Fuck, I'm damn glad that I have the father figure I do, so I know how to raise my daughter right, because if you were my example, then I'd never want kids, so I didn't subject them to such bullshit.” He growled.

“I'm utterly shocked, that as bad of a father you are, you still managed to have the daughter like y/n.”

“I know.” Your father nodded, agreeing with Henry and wilting under the truth of it. “I, admittedly, never wanted a daughter. I wanted all boys. I was disappointed to find out that when my wife was pregnant with y/n and Luke. I want to make an excuse to why I ended up treating her like I do...”

“You just did,” Henry huffed, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. “You just made the excuse to being a monster to her, because you didn't want her, because she was a girl.” Henry turned his body away from him, looking at the darkening London skyline. “You are _not_ helping your case of getting down to that room and seeing her and your granddaughter.”

“I know, I'm not.” He answered, looking out the window too. “But, at least, I can admit my failure as a father, and be glad that the man that married my daughter, has a better father than I was. So, my granddaughter will not have to go through, what I put y/n through.” He told Henry, sincerely.

“I'd rather jump out this fucking window, then _ever_ treat Lily like you treated y/n.” Henry growled, looking down at him.

“And, I am glad of that.” Your father told him, looking up at him. “I can't change the past, Henry. I can't wipe the slate clean with her and pretend that what happened, didn't. I don't deserve her forgiveness, I know that. But, she is my only daughter, and your daughter, is my only _grand_ daughter. I want to make it right, before it's entirely too late to try. I ask you, not only as a man, but as a _father_ , to allow me one chance to make things right with y/n, so I can be in my granddaughter's life.”

Henry stood there for a long time, before dropping his eyes to the floor. “Give me a moment.” He sighed, turning on his heels and going back into the room. “Can you guys give y/n and I, a second? I need to talk to her.” He said, looking around the room.

Everyone looked around at each other, but did what he asked, and funneled out into the hallway to give you a moment of privacy. You frowned at Henry, becoming worried by the expression on his face.

“What is it, Puppy?” You asked, concerned by his behavior.

“Your father's here.” He told you, finding it was best not to beat around the bush.

You sighed, closing your eyes slowly and gulping. “I figured he'd come.” You whispered, quietly. “What does he want?” You asked. “Other than to see Lily.”

“He _says_ he wants one chance to make up with you.” He explained, restlessly pacing the room. “He knows that he can't make you forget everything that's happened between the pair of you, or deserves your forgiveness...”

“He does not.” You blurted out, annoyed.

“I know, he doesn't, Nugget.” Henry sighed, stopping to stand over Lily in the hospital bassinet, she was sleeping comfortably. “What do you want to do?” He asked, looking at you.

“You think, he means it?” You asked him, trusting his judgment.

“I want to believe he does.” Henry answered, running a hand through his hair. “This is too much. From start to finish, you've almost been in labor for twenty-four hours. Lily just came into the world and all three of us need to sleep for a fucking week. Why couldn't he have come to us a month ago?”

You shrugged. “He's my father, he likes dramatic entrances.” You sighed, rubbing your face. “For the sake of everyone else outside,” You said, pressing your hands to your face. “Let's play civil. He can look, but he can't touch. If he tries any of his shit, you have my full permission to toss his ass out that window. It's less than he would deserve, being we're in a hospital, so he'd get instant medical care...” You paused and looked at Henry. “That's so horrible to say.”

Henry held your head in his hands and kissed the top of your head. “Honesty isn't always friendly.” He whispered into your hair.

“That's for sure.” You huffed. “But, again. He can come in, I don't want him touching her. He can look at her, that's it. Once we get settled in back at home with her and sleep for that solid week, we'll revisit this conundrum of giving him another chance to be a actual father.”

“You have my full agreement and support.” Henry told you, looking down at you as you tipped your head back to look at him. “I'll let everyone back in, and go get him.” He said, softly, moving away.

“Everything all right?” Charlie asked, frowning at the two of you.

“Ask me in a week.” Henry replied, slipping by them and going back down the hall to the waiting room. “Here's the deal. For right now, _only_ , we'll allow you to _see_ Lily.” He explained to your father. “We don't want you touching her,” he told him. “and while we're on that subject. Do _not_ touch my wife, unless she wants you to touch her, do we understand each other?”

“Perfectly.” Your father nodded, resigned.

“Good.” Henry snapped. “Then, in a week, or so, we'll revisit the possibility of you being in their lives. Y/n is far to exhausted to deal with that right now, and she's got better things to do with what little energy she does have. If you do _anything_ out of line, you will find yourself out a window.”

Your father gulped, fully believing Henry would throw him out a window, if it came down to it. “I understand.”

“Great.” Henry growled. “Let's go.” He said, turning and marching himself back down to the room.

Henry planted himself in the spot that was between you in bed and Lily in the bassinet, like he was some kind of sentinel. The family cooed and awed at Lily, commenting on how beautiful she was and who they thought she looked like. While your father, hung back, looking at his granddaughter from a far, not wanting to chance himself. Neither of you said anything to each other, which for the time being you were all right with. You really just wanted to go home with Henry and Lily, you were tired and the hospital wasn't the comforts of home. When it grew late, everyone left and finally left you and Henry be with Lily.

“I want my Puppy.” You whined, cranky.

“All right.” Henry smiled as you scooted over in the bed and laid down with you, spooning you against him as you both laid facing Lily. “She seems like a good sleeper, so far.” Henry commented, letting you use his arm as a pillow and caressing your, not so round, stomach.

“She does, which is nice.” You smiled, rubbing your cheek against his bicep. “Means we get to sleep better.” You giggled, nuzzling in against him. “Do you want another one?” You asked, suddenly.

“Another what?” Henry asked, having partially dozed off. “Another baby?”

“Mmmhmm.” You nodded, starting to drift off yourself.

He sighed, nosing your hair. “I wouldn't mind, if you wouldn't.” he whispered. “But, not for a while. Maybe, when Lily's two or three.”

“I wouldn't mind another, and three years is a good amount of time.” You agreed, threading your fingers with his. “I want a boy, though.” You murmured.

“Why's that?” He mumbled back.

“One of each.” You said, and both of you dropped off to sleep, finally getting the rest you haven't had in nine months.


	16. Part Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry introduce Lily to Kal and settle into life with her. But, the adventure doesn’t completely stop there either, you and Henry are bound to each other after all, now and always.

Henry carefully picked Lily up out of her car seat, cradling her in the nook of his arm and chest, smiling at her as she fussed lightly, wearing her teeny England Rose beanie. You had laughed, when Henry pulled it out of the hospital bag he packed.

 _What?_ He had grinned, blushing. _I have to make sure my little girl carries on the tradition!_

 _Carry on the_ tradition! You laughed even harder. _You mean your superstition._

 _Hey!_ Henry smirked, carefully slipping the beanie on Lily's head. _I'll have you know, we haven't lost a single match, that I've watched, while I wore my beanie. If Lily wears hers,_ He looked down at his squirming daughter. _Then, the team won't ever lose. Huh, Princess? You and Daddy are going to give the team all the luck, this season._

You could just picture Lily carefully perched on Henry's knee, both of them wearing their beanies as they watched the Rugby match together, Henry teaching her what all the calls meant and who his favorite players were. You smiled at the thought of all the memories you three were going to make together.

“Why don't you hold her, while I wrangle Kal.” Henry said, gently shifting Lily into your arms and went to unlock the front door of the mews. “Kal, relax.” He said as the Akita started barking and howling, toe tapping and jumping up on Henry, like he was trying to see if Lily was in his arms or something. “Kal, no.” Henry pointed a finger at him, using the stern voice that usually got Kal to listen, but it wasn't working this time.

“Kal-El, Sit.” You said, in a voice that was unmistakably Mommy voice.

Kal sat.

“Well, you've got a hold on the Mummy tone.” Henry chuckled, looking down at Kal.

“That's right.” You chuckled, swaying back and forth as Lily started to fuss. “I got Mummy voice down from dealing with my furry son,” You smiled at Kal. “and my husband.” you added, smiling at Henry and moving around to sit down on the couch.

“Easy, Kal.” Henry warned, resting his hand on Kal's collar in case he needed to pull him away from you and Lily.

Kal came close to you, pressing his chest against your knees and carefully sniffed around with his snoot, smelling you first and then slowly moved his nose closer to Lily, sniffing her kicking feet and then her head. His tail started wagging like crazy, but the rest of him remained calm, he touched his nose to Lily's cheek and pulled his head back when she sneezed, making both you and Henry chuckle, then gently licked her closed fist.

“You love your little sister, Kal?” Henry grinned at his boy, sitting down and resting his hand on your knee, laughing when Kal did his little toe tap dance.

“And you were worried.” You teased Henry, nudging his shoulder with yours.

“Only a little bit.” He blushed.

– –

“I'm awake!” Henry snapped, suddenly sitting up, his eyes panning around wildly.

“Are you sure?” You laughed, reaching out to rub his back.

“I heard Lily cry.” He said, turning his head.

“Yeah, fifteen minutes ago.” You smirked, carefully switching Lily to your other breast. “You said, you'd get her, then fell back to sleep.” You informed him, shaking your head.

“I'm sorry.” He panted, calming down and resting against the headboard beside you.

“You're all right, Puppy.” You smiled, kissing his cheek. “It's not like you can breast feed her.” You teased him.

“No, that would be rather awkward.” He chuckled, gently caressing Lily's head.

Even as a newborn, you could tell that she was going to have Henry's chocolate brown curls, she already had the start of them, and it made you more excited to know that, than you were finding out you were pregnant.

“Here.” Henry whispered, seeing you yawn, after you burped her. “I'll change her, you rest.” He carefully took her and got up, taking her to the small changing table that you both set up in the master bedroom, laying her down on the soft pad and popping open the onesie she was wearing, removed the teeny soiled diaper, cleaned her up and put a clean one on her. “Sshh.” Henry hushed her as she started to fuss again. “Mummy's tired, Sweetness.” He whispered, resting her against his shoulder, bouncing her lightly as he paced up and down at the foot of the bed, you'd already fallen back to sleep.

Henry rubbed and patted her back as she continued to fuss against his shoulder, he didn't want to wake you up. So, he picked something up from his bed side table and carried Lily into the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair and kicking his feet up on the matching foot rest, Henry carefully situated Lily on his chest, one hand supporting her padded bottom, opened what he brought with him and softly cleared his throat, gently rocking in the chair.

“As usual, cats and children noticed him first. A stripped tomcat sleeping on a sun-warmed stack of wood, shuttered, raised his round head, pulled back his ears, hissed and bolted off into the nettles.” He started reading to her. “Three year old Dragomir, fisherman Triglas's son, who was sitting on the hut's threshold, doing his best to make dirtier an already dirty shirt, started to scream as he fixed his tearful eyes, on the passing rider.”

Lily made soft little baby grunts and noises that steadily grew softer as Henry read to her, until she was quiet and fell back to sleep on his broad chest, the thump of his heart and the low rumble of his voice in her ears. Henry kept reading to her, until _he_ fell asleep. You woke a while later, your full breasts bothering you again, a sign it was time to feed Lily again, you rolled over to the bassinet that connected to your side of the bed to pick her up, only to find her gone. Rolling over to where Henry should be, he wasn't there either. Blinking, you got out of bed and padded down to the nursery and smiled. Lily curled up on Henry's chest, both of them out cold, his copy of the _Last Wish_ resting in his lap and Kal laying down on the floor beside them, it warmed every part of you. Turning, you went downstairs and pumped your breast milk with a relieved moan, put some in an angled bottle and stored the rest.

“Henry.” You whispered, resting your hand on Lily's back, in cause Henry jerked awake. “Hey, Puppy.” You called a little louder.

“Hm?” Henry whimpered, shaking his head as he pulled to the surface of sleep. “What.” His eyes popped open, as Lily suddenly started to cry, just on cue for being hungry, his hand automatically moving to her back, resting on yours.

“You want to feed her?” You asked, holding up the bottle, Henry had only got to feed her once, in the hospital, just before the group of you left to come home and you needed your hands free, to get dressed.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded, taking the bottle from you, shifting Lily and offering her the bottle. “She doesn't want it.” He frowned, his heart pounding, she'd taken it fine the first time.

“She's a sleepy baby.” You smiled, watching how Lily moved in Henry's arm. “Here.” You held your hands out for her, taking her from him. “Take your shirt off.” You told him, rocking her and letting her suck on your pinky.

“Why?” Henry frowned, but doing what you said.

“Bare and warm skin.” You told him, giving her back to him.

Henry cuddled Lily against his bare chest and offered her the bottle again, this time she took it. “Wow.” He grinned at her.

“Think about it, Puppy.” You smiled, folding his shirt. “Eighty percent of what breast feeding is, is being tucked up against warm bare skin. Very little, compares to the bare skin on skin contact, especially for a baby. Mimics the womb, in a way, and makes them feel safe.” You told him, carefully covering them both up with Lily's baby blanket. “Why are you in here, anyway?” You asked, sitting on the foot rest, between his legs.

“She was starting to get really fussy after I changed her pamper, and I didn't want her waking you.” He explained, gently rubbing his lips against the top of Lily's hair, enjoying her newborn smell. “So, I brought her in here.”

“And started reading the Witcher to her.” You chuckled, resting your hands on his knees.

Henry shrugged, blushing. “It did the trick.”

“Your _voice_ did the trick.” You smiled at him. “She's like her mother, in that aspect. I've always found your voice soothing.” You confessed, blushing with him.

– –

“Henry!” You called, coming into the house and finding Henry feeding, a now two year old, Lily, in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Nugget?” Henry called back, wiping the oatmeal off Lily's face as she screeched happily at Kal, who put his paws on her height chair and licked more of the oatmeal off her face.

“Mumma!” Lily screamed, high pitched, her blue eyes sparkling at you.

Seeing your daughter always made you weak, her soft brown curls that were a hundred percent stolen from Henry, as were her blue eyes. Lily had the same genetic heterochromia that Henry had, but the brown fleck was in the opposite eye. She was a good marker to what Henry would have probably looked like, had he been born a girl.

“How was your appointment?” Henry smiled at you, putting more of Lily's oatmeal into her waiting mouth.

“I had two, actually.” You told him, pressing your lips together.

“ _Two?_ ” Henry frowned, setting Lily's bowl down on the counter and giving you all his attention. “Are you all right?” He asked, worry starting to fill him.

“Sorta.” You gulped.

“What do you mean, _sorta_?”

“Um,” You blushed, pressing your lips tighter together and biting your cheek. “I'm..pregnant again.”

Henry's face kaleidoscoped from worry, to horror, to shock and surprise, and finally, to unmistakable excitement. “Really!” He exclaimed, vibrating with excitement, infecting Lily with excitement too, she didn't understand why Daddy was excited, all she knew was that he was, so she was going to be too.

She was a Daddy's girl, through and through.

“Yeah.” You nodded, hugging him as he pulled you against him. “But, there's a catch.”

“A catch?” Worry filled him again, holding you at arm's length.

“I'm two months,” You started, watching his eyes go the size of plates. “But, that's not the catch.”

“Jesus, what is?”

“um, I don't know how to tell you this, Puppy.” You chuckled, clearing your throat.

“It's not mine?” He asked, you could hear the tease in his voice, but a tiny bit of caution too.

“Henry William Cavill!” You chided him, in Mommy voice. “Don't you even dare!” You shook your head. “No, the catch is, I'm pregnant...with _twins_.”

Henry's face fell with complete shocked horror, mouth hanging open. “Twins.” He panted out. “As in... _two_ babies?”

You nodded your head at him, your mouth hanging open. “Two babies, Puppy.”

Henry blinked several times, then rested his hands on your stomach, just now actually noticing the slight bump that was there. “ _Two_ of you.” He said softly, rubbing your stomach with his thumbs.

“From a family of four, to a family of six.” You chuckled up at him, resting your hands on his face and kissing him.

– –

Nine months later, you gave birth to the twins, nine minutes apart.

“You did phenomenal, Nugget.” Henry smiled, kissing your sweaty temple, the cries of the twins filling the room. “I'm proud of you, just like I was with Lily.” He praised you, kissing you on the lips.

“Thanks, Puppy.” You panted, exhausted. “Do me a favor though, huh?”

“Anything, y/n?” Henry beamed at you.

“We waited seven months to find out their gender.” You grinned back at him, patting him gently on the cheek.

“Oh, right!” Henry beamed even more, chuckling, kissed your forehead and turned around to the twins. “Well, babe.” He snorted, turning back around to you, smiling even harder. “You got what you wanted, plus one.”

“Boys!” You squealed, sitting up and looking at them, then up at Henry, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him close to you. “Now, I have three of you.” You laughed, kissing him silly.

“I have have two of you.” Henry smiled against your lips.

“So, you finally get your James.” You teased him, when he finished cutting their umbilical cords and you both got to hold one.

“I do.” Henry nodded, smiling at the son in his arms, he wanted to name a son James, his father's middle name. “James William Cavill.” He told him, giving him his middle name as well.

You both agreed that you each got to name one of the babies. With Lily, Henry had giving her her first name and you picked Isobel for her middle name. “I did lose that bet with Jason at the baby shower.” You chuckled, remembering Jason Momoa betting you that you would have two boys.

“You did.” Henry laughed, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed. “He's going to be ecstatic that he won.”

“He's going to be rubbing it in, for the rest of our lives.” You giggled, looking at the twin you were holding. “So, how about I shut him up, and give him Jason's name, as a middle name?” You asked, looking up at Henry.

“That's a great idea.” Henry nodded, loving the thought of it. “But, it won't shut him up, it'll make him even louder.” he chuckled, gently offering James his pinky. “What about a first name?” he asked you.

“I want to give him your name.” You told him, meeting his eyes, you had already settled on incorporating Henry's name in, if one of the twins was a boy.

Henry smiled back at you, blushing and mulling Henry Jason Cavill around his head, and feeling the giddy knot in his stomach, knowing his son would be his namesake. “I really like that.” He nodded, kissing your cheek. “I'll go get Lily.” He said, carefully laying James in your free arm. “You got a handle on that?” He asked, seeing you holding both boys at the same time.

“I've held my niece and nephew at the same time before, I got this.” You giggled up at him. “Go get the Princess.” You told him.

“Think about it, Nugget.” Henry said, stopping at the door. “My Queen, my Princess and now, my two Princes.” The excitement and pure love flowing through him was immeasurable.

“and, we have our King.” You smiled back at him.

“The Cavill Kingdom grows!” He proclaimed, opening the door and going down to the family waiting room. “They're here!” He announced, throwing up his arms as everyone got up.

“What's the gender?” Marianne asked, pulling away from their hug.

“We have..” he paused, for dramatic effect. “SONS!”

Everyone got even more excited hearing the gender news.

“I'm grabbing Lily, to let her meet her little _brothers_ , first, then I'll come back for you guys.” Henry explained, taking Lily from her favorite uncle, Charlie. “You ready to meet your baby brothers, Lily?” He asked, carrying her back down to your room.

“Brothers, Da?” She asked, hugging her little arms around Henry's neck.

“Yeah, baby.” Henry nodded, pausing with his hand on the door handle. “You've got two baby brothers now.” He told her. “You remember Daddy telling you about them being in Mummy's tummy?” He asked her, both of you made sure Lily was as active in the pregnancy as she could be, so when the twins were finally born, it wouldn't be a shock to her, since she didn't have to share the two of you for the first two and a half years of her life. She seemed to be really excited at the prospect of siblings, but having siblings still in your belly and having siblings sharing your little world, were two different things.

“Yeah.” Lily nodded, making her curls bounce.

“Well, they're here now.” Henry told her, tapping the door, lightly. “You wanna meet them?”

“Yeah.” She squealed, bouncing in his arms.

“All right, but you have to be quiet.” he said, pressing a careful finger to his lips. “Okay, Mummy is tired.” He told her, pushing open the door, Lily pressing her teeny finger to her lips and shushing him, making him laugh.

“Hey, Princess.” You smiled at your daughter.

“Bruvers?” Lily whispered, pressing her mouth to Henry's ear.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded and whispered back. “Be gentle.” He said, sitting Lily down on the bed between your legs and picked Henry up.

“What do you think, McNugget?” You asked Lily, calling her by the nickname Henry had given her, cause his girls were his Nuggets. “Oh, sorry.” You giggled, when Lily shushed you.

“I told her, to be quiet.” Henry laughed.

“And what Daddy says is law.” You shook your head, amused. “You wanna hold him?” You asked her, maneuvering James, so Lily could sit between your legs and against your chest, and helped her hold him. “Cool, huh?” You hummed, kissing her hair.

“Yeah.” She nodded, her voice full of wonder.

“This is James.” You told her, as she very gently touched his cheek.

“Are you sure?” Henry asked, looking at little Henry.

“I am.” You nodded, looking up at him.

“How?” Henry frowned, looking between the two.

“Oh, Lord. You non twin having people.”

“They're identical, Nugget.” He protested, looking at Henry closer, to see if he could spot a difference between him and James.

“Just because they're identical, doesn't mean they don't have things that make them different from each other.” You giggled, shaking your head.

“Okay, expert.” Henry settled his gaze on you. “How do you tell our sons apart.”

“James is in the blue blanket, and Henry is in the gray blanket.” You told him, pointing that out. “Also, James's hair is lighter in color than Henry's.”

Henry looked between them, then suddenly noticed that you were right. “Oh.”

“Another thing, Master of packing the Hospital bag.” You added. “Please, tell me you didn't pack identical outfits?”

“Oh, no.” Henry shook his head, laying his namesake down in the bassinet and grabbed the hospital bag. “This is what I packed for them.” He said, pulling out the two onesie he'd brought and showed them to you.

“You _did not_.” You laughed, seeing the blue, Thing One and Thing Two outfits.

“Well, now, I'll really be able to tell them apart.” Henry chuckled. “Also, the tradition will be strengthened by two now!” He added, pulling out two England Rose beanies, just like the one he'd gotten Lily.

“Dear God, help me with this man, I decided to procreate with.” You laughed, shaking your head and looking up at the ceiling.

“You've seen the magic, when Lily wears her beanie with me during Rugby season.”

You nodded your head, you had. He had to buy her a new beanie when she grew out of her infant one, and both of them wore those beanie, _religiously_ , whenever the team played. You had posted one of your favorite photos of them, on Instagram, wearing their beanies together, Henry was sitting on the couch with Lily in his lap, both intent on the screen. It was actually the photo for your lock screen on your phone.

“I do know the _tradition_.” You nodded again.

“Ha!” Henry laughed, beaming. “You finally admit it's a tradition, and not a superstition?”

“Oh, God.” You sighed, you'd hoped, you wouldn't ever have to admit that you did, finally, consider the beanie thing a tradition, but as you looked up at him, seeing how happy he was, you were reminded of how happy he was on that gondola ride in Italy for your Honeymoon, when you finally admitted that you loved him. “I do acknowledge that the beanie superstition is, indeed, a _tradition_.”

“Yes!” Henry laughed, throwing his hands up like he was cheering a goal, and did a little dance. “I knew I'd get you over to our side.”

“You're _not_ getting me to wear one with you four, so exclude that, Puppy.” You told him, pointing a finger at him, seeing it in his blue eyes.

“How about my jersey?” He was still smiling like the sun, you weren't going to win this conversation.

“ _Your_ jersey?” You asked him, lifting a brow.

“ _My_ jersey.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes, being playfully dramatic. “Fine, I guess.” You conceded, watching him do another dance. “Are you more happy about that or our kids, Puppy?” You asked him, just excited that he was so over the moon.

“Both, Nugget. Both.” He told you, kissing your cheek. “All right, I'll go get everybody else.” He said, leaving to grab the rest of the family.

“Y/n.” Luke smiled coming into the room with your mom and other siblings. “The twin bunch grows, soon enough we'll all be taking over the world.” He joked, checking out his new nephews.

“They're so gorgeous.” Your mom and Marianne agreed, cooing at them.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Your dad asked, smiling at you.

“Like, I pushed two human beings out of me.” You laughed, hugging him.

The relationship with your father after Lily was born had drastically improved, and had never been this amazing. He finally accepted the life and marriage that you and Henry wanted with each other, and your kids. He treated you like the daughter you'd always wanted him too, and he was an amazing grandfather to your and Henry's daughter. You trusted he'd do the same with the boys.

“Well, from the looks of it, y/n,” he said, looking over at his new grandsons, then back to you. “You and Henry did another great job, just like you did with Lily.” he praised you, making you feel a cozy warmth from it.

“Thanks, Dad.” You smiled, hugging him again.

“You're welcome, sweetheart.”

“So, what did you name them?” Charlie asked, holding Henry Jr.

“You,” Henry said, looking at Charlie. “are holding Henry Jason. Y/n gave him my name, obviously, and she lost a bet with Jason Momoa, at the baby shower. So, we gave him Jason as a middle name. Luke, you are holding James William.”

“You gave him my middle name?” Henry's dad grinned, realizing it.

“We did.” Henry grinned and blushed. “and I gave him my middle name.”

“So, this one,” Charlie said, making cute faces at his nephew. “Has two first names, and the one Luke has, has two middle names.” He chuckled, looking at the two of you. “and Miss Lily Isobel, is the original.” He said, pulling a face at her and making her laugh.

“The original, she will always be.” Your dad said, scooping her up and making her laugh even harder.

– –

You and the Twins got to go home the next day, but not back to the mews. While you and Henry still owned the property, it had become too small for Henry, You, Kal, Lily, James and Henry Jr. So, you both bought a detached flat in Wadham Gardens, a twenty minute drive from the mews. It was in a great neighborhood with good primary and secondary schools, a big backyard for Kal and the kids to run around and play in, five bedrooms, so everyone would eventually have their own rooms, with guestroom, or another kid's room, in case you and Henry decided to have another kid. You both came from a family with a lot of kids, Henry had four brothers and you had three brothers, so the fifth room left that option open for the future.

“You ready to do this?” Henry asked, as he opened the car door for you, even though you had bought the huge flat, when you were seven months pregnant, you hadn't actually lived in it yet. You furnished the house, but still stayed at the mews, you wanted to stay at mews until the twins were born, it was just too much to your emotional and hormonal self to get use to a new place while carrying twins. So, this was going to be the first real day of being with the twins and in the new place.

“What are we going to do, put the boys back?” You laughed, smiling at him.

“No.” Henry laughed back, pulling both of the car seats out.

“Hey, guys.” Charlie smiled, coming out with Lily, he was watching her while Henry picked up you and the Twins from the hospital. “Welcome home, y/n.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” You smiled back, kissing his cheek and taking Lily from him. “Thanks for watching Lily and Kal for us.”

“Couldn't think of anything better.” He assured you, kissing your cheek back. “I'll leave the six of you to it.”

“Thanks, Bro.” Henry said, hugging him.

“Anything for you, Hank.” Charlie laughed, hugging him back.

“Kal's in the back yard.” You told him as he set the boys down, seeing Kal's big body zooming around from the window.

“Here we go again.” Henry laughed, going to get Kal.

As expected, Kal was just as excited about his new little humans as he was with Lily. After introducing Kal, you and Henry started settling into life with three kids and a new place.

When the boys were three months old, you decided to retire for pro sports and be a stay at home mom, you found infinitely more joy and excitement in being with Lily and the boys everyday, helping and watching them grow, which was going amazingly. Awhile James looked a lot like you, Henry, or HJ as you and Henry called him, was the spitting image of Henry himself. You loved being there for the their firsts of everything, now that you were a stay at home, being there when Henry came home from work, and since the Witcher was such a hit, they spent more time filming the series in England, so Henry was either home at night, or for the weekends. The only time he was ever really away from home for long was if the series needed to film someone else, or promoting a new season of the Netflix show, or if he did pick up another project. But, playing the Witcher brought in more than enough money to hold the household down, plus more. So, when he wasn't filming the Witcher, he was at home with you and the kids.

Life couldn't have been anymore perfect.

“You know,” You sighed, sitting next to him on the couch with a glass of wine, after the kids were put to bed. “When this all started, I never even imagined it would turn out this way.” You confessed to him.

“What,” Henry laughed, taking a sip of his wine. “Being arranged to marry each other, honeymooning in Italy, falling in love, settling into a good life together, and then, having three of the most amazing kids on the planet?”

“Exactly, that.” You nodded, turning to face him. “I never expected to _actually_ marry you, or then fall in love with you, let alone, having all of this...” you waved your hand around the living room. “and then, to have your kids, _our_ kids. I expected to just chicken myself out of it, and fuck off with my life, back on tour.”

“Are you happy, that you didn't?” Henry asked you, honestly, picking up your hand and pressing his lips to your wedding rings.

“I am _more_ than happy, that I didn't.” You admitted, closing your hand around his. “Because, I don't know what my life would be like without you or the kids. I don't want to think about a life without you _or_ them.” You told him, choked up as tears slipped free.

“Baby.” Henry frowned, setting your glasses aside and pulled you into his lap. “You'll never be without us. We're _bound_ to each other.” He told you, wiping your tears away.

“Now and forever.”

_**-END-** _


End file.
